xXx'd Out
by ruadh sidhe
Summary: Xander gets roped in for one more mission and meets his 'twins'.
1. Chapter 1

Author: ban sidhe

Title: xXx'd Out

Fandom: xxx

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from any of the Vin diesel movies and will make no profit from this story

Summary: X gets roped back in for one more mission and meets his 'twins'

Pairing: xXx/OFC, Shane/OFC, ménage a trios

Archive: here only unless you ask

Feedback: Please!

Author's notes: This is my first non-Riddick bit. Hope you like it. This was written last year and since I have done two more since with the trio, I thought I'd put up this first one and see if anyone likes it.

xXx'd Out

It was a typical Saturday night. Sitting at the bar in the club with a couple girlfriends, watching the mating dance, laughing at the hook-ups and brush-offs, trying to guess which encounter would be which. We actually were placing bets on the new arrivals as they came in, sizing them up and trying to figure out which of the prowling women would be their 'type'. As usual, nobody wanted to bet against me.

We'd been there an hour or so when he sauntered in, entourage in tow, acting for all the world like he owned the joint. A big, well-built guy, light tan complexion, and tattoos everywhere. He towered over his entire crew, even those as tall as he, just by the force of his personality. A little loud, very confident, and that voice… velvet covered steel wool. He had all eyes in the room on him by the time he'd crossed the floor and taken over the largest table in the back. It didn't seem to bother him at all. In fact, he didn't even seem to notice.

Every female in the place surely did, though. Never saw so many sets of feminine radar suddenly sit up and take notice and all at the same time. Heads swiveled in his direction from all over the room. Even the normally bored, jaded waitresses were vying for his attention.

And my girls? No different from the general herd. Embarrassing!

"Hey, you guys! C'mon, you all look like you're catching flies!" Being the only truly unattached woman in my group, no one should have expected me to be the one to bring everybody back to earth. Giggles, silly grins and shame-faced looks greeted my comments.

"So, Red, what's your excuse?" Lara punched me in the shoulder, laughing as she turned back to continue ogling the big, beautiful hunk of beefcake in the back corner.

"Mmm, mmm, mmm. Boy, could I ever make a meal outta that!"

"Yeah, you're drooling all over yourself, girl!" Melissa chuckled. "But, I do know what you mean… tasty!" She waved her drink napkin under Lara's nose, pretending to wipe the drool off her mouth.

"Sheesh! Probably give you indigestion. You ain't used to anything that rich anymore, you old married bat! Bet he'd kill you in one night!" Hannah giggled, as she sipped her Cosmo, still evaluating over the rim.

"You should talk. May not be wearing a ring, but you're just as married as I am!"

Melissa shot back. Both of them had swung their stools around and had their elbows on the bar behind them as they frankly stared at the raucous group across the dance floor.

"You people are disgusting! Embarrassing me, staring like a bunch of silly school girls! You'd think none of you had ever seen a pretty boy before. Gah, he's just a big lump of muscle and testosterone. Even if he is put together better than most. Probably has an ego to match those biceps, too." Shaking my head in mock disgust, I deliberately turned my back on the eye candy. Of course, I could still watch in the mirror over the bar. But they didn't have to know that I was.

"Oooh! Listen to that, would you? Somebody's protesting a little too much, don't you think, girls?" Lara giggled again, as she pushed at my shoulder for the second time. "C'mon, honey. We all know he's just the type you dream about." Tall, dark and lots of muscle; oh, yeah, he was my type all right. I would never let them know I thought I had a chance in hell of even catching his attention, let alone leaving with him.

"Oh, you guys! Look at him. He thinks way too much of himself to be interested in me. Besides, looks like all he wants to do is hang out with his boys and drink. He's pretty much ignored every woman in here."

"Well, you'll never know if you don't go and introduce yourself, will you?" Lara, youngest of us, just wouldn't let it be.

"Yeah, yeah! Good idea! Let's get something we can dance to on, and we can get closer!" Melissa gushed. "He'll notice then, I bet!" They were making this too easy.

"No, no, no!" Even as I protested, Hannah was heading for the DJ, digging for lipstick in her bag.

"Oh, come on! Never seen him in here before. He's probably not even from around here and you'll never see him again. This is most likely your only chance." Lara was tugging on my arm now, trying to pull me off the barstool and onto the floor.

"What could it hurt?" Melissa whispered in my other ear as she gyrated out onto the dance floor.

"Give it a rest, you guys!" I protested, trying to pry Lara off my arm. "Lara, knock it off! Nothing like making it obvious or anything!" Finally freeing myself, I stalled. '"Sides, I need to use the ladies' room. You all start, if you must. I'll be right back." Wouldn't do to have them figure out I was not here just for them. I was working.

Glancing in the mirror as I tried to look nonchalant on my way out, I could see the group in the back had turned and were now watching as my friends made asses of themselves on the floor. Several of the other patrons had also noticed and the drunker ones were trying to move in on the girls, slipping up to and dancing at them. Some of the other couples that were still fencing joined them as well. Good, the more people on the floor, the less obvious I'd be.

He had switched seats when I got back, moving around to the side of the table closer to the dance floor. Two of his crew were on the floor, obviously already high, one dancing with an annoyed waitress that he had in a bear hug, and the other was chatting up Hannah. Or trying to anyway, as she was pointedly ignoring the poor guy's attempts to make conversation. The big, tattooed beauty sat there, leaning back with his arms crossed, head tilted to one side and a grin plastered across his face. I guess he wanted to watch his boys being idiots, just like me.

Grabbing my drink from the bar, I wove my way over to the girls, moving unconsciously to the music. It put me beside where he sat, my back to his shoulder. Deciding to take pity on the poor guy hitting on Hannah, I leaned between them.

"Give it up, sweetie. She has a man at home. Looks a little like your big friend there, minus most of the tats. You don't stand a chance." He gave me a hurt look, and then grinned.

"Yeah? So how 'bout you, Beautiful? You attached to anybody?"

Laughing, I replied. "Oh, I don't do 'attached', honey. Too many complications. And then I'd have to give up all the other interesting specimens out there. Haven't found anybody willing to share, yet. And I don't think they made the man who can keep up with me, either." Though we were standing toe-to-toe, I still had to practically yell to make myself heard, so I was pretty sure Mr. Muscles heard my challenge. Now, the only question was whether his ego was big enough that he'd take the bait.

Surprisingly, his buddy didn't get upset, laughing with me. He reached past me to punch the big guy's shoulder.

"Hey, X. You hear that? This cute li'l thing says you can't handle her! You could pick her up with one hand! Ha, ha!" He slipped back into a seat and grabbed a beer.

Big and beautiful turned to look at the same time that I did, leaving us facing each other. He was tall enough that we were almost eye to eye. 'Course it could have been the fact that I'm barely 5 foot, too. His slightly bored, speculative expression was matched by my faintly disappointed half-smile. We continued to size each other up in silence as our respective groups watched expectantly.

Deciding it was time to end the staring contest; I finished the smile and reached out to drift my fingertips across the top of his shaved skull. His eyebrows shot up, but he didn't move.

Anticipating the question, I explained, "Supposed to be good luck, rubbing a bald man's head. Maybe you'll help me find what I'm looking for tonight." I chuckled a bit seductively as I started to turn away.

"Hey! How do you know you haven't already?" He stuck out his arm in front of me, preventing my finishing the turn but he didn't grab.

I just smiled and showed him my empty glass. "See you later, maybe. 'X' isn't it?" Pushing his arm down, I continued back to the bar. Very deliberately not looking back. I was fairly certain he'd follow.

Wasn't wrong, either. I'd no sooner finally fought my way through the crowd and hadn't even caught the bartender's eye yet, when I felt him behind me. Heat.

"You know my name, but you never told me yours, sweetheart." He growled softly against the side of my neck. He slid his arm around my waist, resting his hand against my hip. The other rested on the bar, pinning me.

Tipping my head up sideways, I grinned. "My friends call me 'Red'. I think you can probably figure out why." I refused to let his size intimidate me.

He gently lifted a tress and brought his nose to it.

"This is natural, isn't it? Beautiful color, and so soft. I love the smell of a woman's hair."

"Thanks, I think. And yes, it's natural. What're you drinking, big boy?" I'd finally caught the barkeep's attention by holding up my empty glass.

"You're buying me a drink?" He sounded surprised.

"Sure, why not? If you're good, I might even buy you a second. Wanna dance?"

Wondering why I'd asked so soon, I waited, almost afraid to hear the answer. I hadn't been particularly friendly or nice to him so far.

"Vodka and cranberry. And yeah, I'd like to dance with you, but not necessarily here." The deep basso growl of his voice only emphasized the predatory nature of his wide grin. His pupils dilated as he thought about it and he glanced rather blatantly at my cleavage.

Ignoring the hint, and putting our drinks on my tab, I picked mine up and handed him his.

"C'mon, big boy. Let's see what you got." I swayed onto the floor, sipping my single malt. Reaching the center, I turned back to find myself facing that warm wall of muscle from less than a foot away. He was so close I could feel the heat radiating off him. Resisting leaning forward and nipping one of those perky nipples pressing through his sleeveless t-shirt, I looked up into sparkling deep brown eyes and sighed. _Peacock. You are so sure of yourself._

The first couple of numbers were fast, dance club beats so we could move together without actually having to touch much. He did keep a hand on my waist as often as he could, but nothing more. Then somebody asked for slower stuff, a lot of Spanish sounding songs and we ended up dropping our glasses on the nearest table and doing the Merengue. After a few salsas, we ended up practically glued together as he swept me across the floor in the sexiest Cuban habanera I'd ever experienced.

"Wow! I gotta cool off for a few, okay? Be right back." I fanned my face, extricating myself from his so warm embrace and heading for the ladies' room. "You can get us another round, if you would, please."

Looking a little disappointed that I'd left him; he called after me, "Sure Sweetness. What're you drinking?"

"Glen Fiddich, neat. Thanks!" I tossed back over my shoulder, smiling to myself at his shocked expression. _Hah! Bet he thought it was some sweet girly concoction.' _I laughed to for phase II.

I spent a few extra minutes in the stall, not only cleaning up but doing a little prep work for later. A couple minutes massage and I was well and truly soaked. A tiny touch behind each ear and then the coup de grace. I smeared my own scent across my lips. I knew he was going to try to kiss me when I got back to the dance floor. This would subtly give him the message if he was alert enough, or likely turn him off if he wasn't. Either way, I'd know if I would be sleeping alone tonight or not.

He was waiting back at his table, obviously taking some hits from his crew, as I could see them all smiling at him, some pointing their fingers as they laughed their comments. He just sat there; arms crossed and shook his head with a little grin on his face. _Cute smile_, I thought, _can't wait to taste those sweet lips._

So I sashayed over, deliberately reaching across him to collect my glass. Purring a quiet thanks, I turned to face him as I stretched, putting our faces very close. His arm came up and wrapped around me, holding me half across his lap. I simply raised an eyebrow as we stared at each other from about a six inch distance.

When he didn't let go, or say anything, I did, smiling and tilting my head a little.

"What?" Just the one word, but it was enough. He plucked my drink out of my hand and set it back on the table. Pressing against me with his arm, he guided me to sitting on his lap with the hand that had removed my drink so I didn't actually fall into him, but rather spun/slid gracefully around. I slid the hand that had held my drink around his neck and let it rest across the back of his broad shoulders.

"You didn't answer me, X. You want something?" I teased, pressing him into verbalizing his desire. I could see it in his eyes; he wanted a kiss, at the very least.

"Yeah. I wanna kiss you." He growled, so low it was almost sub-sonic. God, that voice! My insides were turning to jelly, but I refused to let it show. So I just smiled, like I knew all along, and sighed as if I'd expected it.

"Oh, okay, I guess. If that's what will make you happy." And I leaned in to brush my lips quickly across his.

"That's not a kiss. I want a real one. Like this." He slid his hands up to cup both sides of my head and lay one on me. Soft, full, sensuous lips, slightly open and so warm. Then he did it; licked my lips, asking for me to open to him. So I did, letting him explore my mouth as he wished. _Sucker! I got you now! Right where I want you. _

When he finally let me up for air, I was slightly dizzy from lack of oxygen. Not so much that I didn't notice the very curious expression on his face, though. We were so intent on each other; we hardly even heard the hoots and catcalls from his boys, nor the giggles and whispering from my girls.

"Mmm, nice. You taste like sex." He frowned slightly, shaking his head as though he couldn't figure out what was happening.

"You never tasted a woman like this before?" I purred into his ear. "I taste even better straight from the source." And I giggled seductively as I ran my tongue around the shell of his ear.

Sitting back and silently laughing at his stunned face, I ran both hands down over his hard, sculptured chest.

"C'mon. I wanna dance some more." I jumped off his lap and headed for the open space behind us. Naturally, he followed… right on my heels, as I'd known he would.

He caught me by one arm and spun me back to face him, wrapping me in a tight embrace. One hand slid down to cup my ass and he lifted me to my tiptoes as he leaned down for another kiss. Licking his lips after, he frowned a little.

"You really do taste like sex. You didn't… um… When you went to the bathroom before…" Laughing out loud at the way he was stumbling over asking the question, I nodded yes with a huge grin plastered across my face.

"Oh, yes I did." I giggled. "It's a surefire way to get a definite answer. Works like a charm every time." I slid my hands up his chest to lock them behind his neck as we swayed to the music. "You either hate it or can't wait to get more. I get my answer and don't have to waste your time or mine playing games. I don't play games, X. I don't like people who do. You're not gonna play games with me, are you?"

"I'd love to play with you. But not here. You gotta place? Or know where we can go?" He kept me swaying gently to the music as we whispered in each other's ears.

"No problem leaving your crew alone?"

"Nope. They got wheels, and I'm sure they'll find somewhere to crash."

"Good. Whenever you want, then." We continued to sway together, moving slowly closer to the exit. Song over, he took my hand and headed out.

"Hold it a sec. Gotta collect my things." I pulled back just enough to slow him.

Collecting purse and wrap, I let him lead me out. I glanced back over my shoulder as we left the bar and wiggled my free fingers at the girls and his crew, the door closing on the view of their surprised faces. X never even looked back, very intent on not wasting any more time in the bar.

"Where's your ride, Red?" Not realizing he was standing right beside it, the big man stood looking around the parking lot. Probably expected me to be driving some chick type vehicle. Definitely did not expect me to walk to the driver's side of the dark, metallic-green classic Hornet and grab the handle.

"Get in, X. I'm gonna take you for a ride, boy." I grinned at his shocked look and slid in, patting the seat beside me. He ran his hand admiringly over The Bitch's hood as he slipped into the passenger seat.

"You gotta be kidding me! This is yours?"

"Yup." I smiled again as I turned the key and the car grumbled awake. The muted roar of way too much horsepower vibrated through the passenger cabin making both of us grin at each other.

"Not exactly stock, is she?" He queried, an eyebrow raised as he listened to the engine rumble.

"Don't worry. She's street legal…barely." I chuckled back. "You ready for this?" He raised the other brow and I laughed. "Better fasten your seatbelt. The roads are kinda windy and narrow around here." Putting the car in reverse, I carefully backed out of the lot.

"That why you're wearing a racing harness?" He scowled over a tentative smile.

"Keeps me from sliding around when cornering. I don't fill the seat like you do."

I answered as I smoothly accelerated out into the street.

He threw back his head and laughed out loud.

"No, I don't guess you would. You are a tiny little thing. What do you weigh, maybe 110, tops?"

"I can't believe you asked me that! Good guess, though. A little light, I've more muscle than I look." I chuckled, but kept my eyes on the road. Gearing up as we hit a straight away, I punched the accelerator. I loved driving this car.

We wound our way down the mountain and back up the other side past the slopes in companionable silence. Me, just having fun, and he watching and assessing me and my driving. When we finally pulled up to the cabin, he looked over, smiling.

"Not bad, Sweetness. Not bad at all." When I gave him raised brows, he shrugged. "You drive like a guy."

"Well, thank you! It does come in handy sometimes."

"Oh, really? Why's that?"

"I'm sure someone like you can figure **that **out." I laughed at him. With a little wrinkle in his brow, but still smiling, he tipped his head to the side and asked,

"Cops?"

I shrugged, making a little moue. "C'mon. There's a nice, warm fire and big, furry rug waiting inside. I'm cold." Shutting the car off, I stripped the harness off and turned to pop the driver's side door. Surprising me, he was already there, and opened it for me, extending a hand to help me out. Seemed he was much more the gentleman than I'd thought.

Punching my code into the lock, I let us in and locked it behind us, turning the security system on as well. X stood in the middle of the living area, turning a full circle as he looked around.

"This is nice." He glanced up at the loft. "Bedroom?"

"Yes, and the kitchen's through there." I pointed at the arch to his left. Picking up a remote, I turned on some music and brought the lights up to a soft glow.

"You want a beer or something?" I asked, ignoring the curiosity in his face as I dropped my coat and bag on a chair and moved to the fire. Poking around and adding a couple logs, I stirred it back to full life. And gave him a good view of my ass and thighs at the same time.

I rubbed my hands up and down my arms, shivering as I stood before the now roaring fire. Suddenly, there was as much warmth behind me as before. He wrapped those powerful arms around me, pulling me close and murmured in my ear.

"I can warm you up real fast, Sweetness." Deep and soft, that raspy growl vibrated right through me, making me shiver again. "You really are cold. Sit down and let me hold you." He pressed on my shoulders, so I sank to my knees and he came down behind me. One leg tucked under, he pulled me into his lap and rubbed my arms, curling himself around me, his chin resting on my shoulder.

Deciding to go with it, I squirmed around so I was almost facing, and wrapped my arms around him, burying my face in his chest.

"Mmm, you smell good." I mumbled. "There's a quilt behind us on the couch." Before I could say anything more, he'd reached behind himself and whipped it off and around me.

"Better?" He breathed into my hair.

"Uh, huh." I shivered again. Feeling his hands move against my back, I realized he'd just unzipped my dress and was sliding it off my shoulders. I raised my face to him and was greeted by that adorable smile.

"First aid for frozen people is to warm them, right? And they say the best way is skin to skin, isn't it?" He chuckled down at me.

Sliding my hands down to his waist, I pulled his tee out of his pants.

"Yeah", I breathed, just watching as he yanked it off, exposing an impressive expanse of sculpted muscle and several more tattoos. Sliding off his lap, I finished removing my dress and kicked off my heels, leaving nothing on but my black satin bra and thong.

As I rewrapped myself in the quilt, he stood quickly, taking off his boots and pants. Sucking in an eloquent breath at the gorgeous creature standing before me, I lifted one hand and sighed, "C'mere, handsome. Let's dance."

He just grinned and lay beside me, flipping the quilt over himself. Gathering me in his arms, he leaned in for another deep, lingering kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

II

Early morning sunshine on my face woke me. A little stiff, I tried to stretch and realized I couldn't. Not without waking the rather large auxiliary heater still partially wrapped around me. The fire had burned down to just embers, but I was still plenty warm, thanks to the heat he was putting out. We had never left the floor last night, falling asleep in each other's arms, wrapped in nothing more than the quilt and our mutual exhaustion.

Slipping carefully out from under his heavily muscled arm, I rose and padded into the kitchen. Putting the coffee on and taking OJ and champagne from the fridge, I snuck upstairs for a quick shower and clothes.

He was face down when I returned, half uncovered and beautiful with the sun on his caramel skin. Looked good enough to eat. Just as I knelt beside him, he sighed deeply and reached out the arm that had been flung over me. Feeling for the missing warmth of me, he frowned slightly and yawned.

I gently placed both hands on his shoulders, stroking and kneading the firm muscles of his neck, shoulders and upper back.

"Mmm, that's good." He growled, sleepily. "Where'd you go?"

"Shower and coffee. Unless you'd rather a mimosa?" I purred in his ear, and licked it.

Rolling over quickly, he pulled me on top of him. Grinning like the Cheshire cat, he chuckled, "I want you for breakfast."

"Didn't get enough last night, X? I thought I left you pretty satisfied." I laughed and kissed his chin, nose and then those soft, full lips. He slid his hands up and down my sides, murmuring into my kiss,

"Oh, yeah. I'm just hungry, again."

"You have some appetite, then. In fact, I'm surprised you're even awake so early.

We only went to sleep a couple hours ago."

He just smiled, so sexy, and opened my robe to pull me down and kiss my breasts.

"Let me put another log on the fire first, big guy." I lifted myself off him and turned to the hearth. Looking back over my shoulder, I snickered, "Then I'm gonna set you on fire."

"You can light my fire whenever you want, Sweetness." He growled back, letting go reluctantly. He rolled flat onto his back, one arm under his head and watched as I stoked the logs back to a blaze. Standing, I stepped closer with a wicked smile and straddled his shoulders. His eyes widened and he grinned, licking his lips as I slowly lowered myself down onto him.

"You said you wanted me for breakfast," I purred, leaning back so my ass cheeks brushed against his chest. It kept what he wanted just out of reach and he growled in frustration. Grabbing my hips, he pulled me closer, inhaling deeply as he buried his nose against my mons and nuzzled me open.

"Oh God, X." I gasped, the heat of that talented tongue impaling me, melting me from the inside out. He only tightened the firm grip he had on my ass and licked harder.

Squirming and shivering in reaction to the delightful sensations he was causing, I moaned. I felt my womb tightening already, the inner muscles pulsing as he drove me to ecstasy. I knew I was soaked already, juices flowing as he swallowed repeatedly. Then he went too far, pushing me right over the edge. He hummed deep, the vibration bringing me to instant, crashing orgasm.

I screamed, I couldn't help it. And shuddered, collapsing back onto his body. Gasping for air, I realized I'd held my breath at the end.

"You okay?" He looked a little concerned, rising up on his elbow to be able to see my face.

Still breathing heavy, I just smiled back and slid off him to one side.

"Oh… My…God!" My legs felt like rubber, the muscles still quivering and twitching in reaction to what he'd done.

"What can I do for you, now?" I panted, "You deserve whatever you want after that."

He laughed and rolled onto his side. "You relax a minute. I'm gotta take care of something and then I'll bring you back a drink. Whatta you want?"

"There's coffee, OJ and champagne in the kitchen. Anything will be fine." I pulled the quilt over myself as I tried to catch my breath. "Oh, and the main bathroom's upstairs, but there's a powder room off the kitchen."

"Got it." He rose and strode off in all his naked glory.

Watching him walk away, I wondered how this would turn out. Phase two completed right on schedule, now came the difficult part. I'd never gotten this feeling about any of the others I'd brought in before. It worried me a little; I thought maybe I liked this one too much.

Sighing uncomfortably with where my thoughts were taking me, I decided to put it out of my head for now. Just relax and get him to open up to me, 'get to know each other', the shrinks said. I hated this part, lying was not in my nature but I certainly couldn't tell him the truth. Not yet, anyway. I would eventually; he deserved that much, just because of what they were going to do to him.

In fact, I thought he should know beforehand so he didn't get screwed like the first time. They'd never even told him there would be reprisals after Prague. He was lucky to be alive. If he hadn't been the athlete he was he never would have survived the debacle on the island. Too bad about the Russian, I heard he was fond of her. Would have made my job a lot harder, though.

The big guy sauntered back from the kitchen just then, two coffees, two champagne glasses and a dish of strawberries on a tray in one hand, the bottle I kept chilled in the fridge and an opener in the other. He just grinned as I obviously stared, not in the least bothered by being totally naked.

Dropping to his knees beside me, he bent forward, offering the tray.

"Your breakfast, my lady." He rumbled in that sexy growl that made me shiver.

He looked like a big, naked genie bowing there before me.

"Mmm, open the champagne, X. I have a surprise for you for breakfast." His head snapped up, a curious look in his eyes and a small smile hovering at the corners of that sensuous mouth. Taking two berries off the tray, I dropped one in my glass and put the other half in my mouth, biting down just enough to let the juice bleed out onto my lips as I sucked on it.

A little frown joining the smile, he inhaled sharply and rumbled in mock concern,

"You're not gonna bite me like that, are you?"

"I would never hurt you, baby. At least not much." I wickedly chuckled. "Now be a good boy and pour me a glass, then sit on the edge of the couch." As he complied, unasked questions in his eyes, I nodded. "That's right. Now just lean back and relax. Go ahead, close your eyes."

I took a small sip of champagne and placed a hand on each of his knees, crouching down before him. Obligingly letting his thighs drop apart, he smiled, thinking he knew what was going to happen. It was, but he didn't know about the wine. It fizzed in my mouth, tingling on my tongue and cheeks. I couldn't wait for his reaction when I took him in and he felt it sizzle over that most sensitive flesh that beckoned to me so impatiently.

"Fu…uh…uck!" He practically squealed in surprise, lunging upright and grabbing my head. I just smiled around his erection, pressing him deeper and sucking as I swallowed the mouthful of champagne. I glanced up into his shocked, but delighted face, chuckling at his reaction to the burn of the cold, fizzy wine and the warmth of my tongue feathering the underside of his rock-hard cock deep in my mouth.

Keeping the suction, I slid him almost out and back in, taking his hands from my cheeks and holding them on the edge of the sofa next to his knees. He fell back against the sofa, moaning with pleasure as I brought him to the same peak of ecstasy he'd just given me.

When he finally opened those beautiful chocolate eyes and sighed, I leaned forward, catching the last drop on my tongue and following it with another sip of champagne. He grinned so wide, I thought his cheeks would split. But all he said was,

"Wow!"

I giggled shamelessly and popped another strawberry in my mouth.

"You liked that, huh?" Curling up beside him, I nestled against his side and put my head on his chest with a contented sigh.

"You are amazing, woman. That was great. I'd like to do that again." Eyes wide, I lifted my head to see if he was serious.

"Not now, though. I gotta shower and I'm starving." He laughed.

"Thank God! For a moment there, I thought you meant that."

"Oh, I did. But I gotta eat first. All that exercise last night… gotta refuel." He grinned, "And I think we need some sleep, too."

"Mmm, good idea. Go on up. I'll start breakfast while you shower."

Actually, I was slightly surprised that he seemed in no hurry to leave. Hanging around after wasn't his usual MO. I knew he was here for the contest. Even though he was judging, not competing, I figured he'd want to be out on the course this morning. Made me curious and a little cautious, too. What made me different?

Breakfast was the after sex standard… eggs, bacon, toast, coffee. The only difference being that he ate twice as much as most people. Good thing I cooked extra.

He wore just a towel wrapped around his hips to the table, so it was easy to yank it off and get him upstairs for a nap and possibly a chat.

We really did have to talk, and I wasn't looking forward to it. Trying to convince him to 'come in from the cold' wasn't going to be easy. I surely did not want to have to call for back-up. He'd hate me and for some silly reason, that would upset me. The guy was just so cute, sweet in his own irritating, brash way. I also was not happy that the big boys thought nothing of turning his life inside out, forcing him to do their dirty work, especially knowing his political views were the opposite of almost everything they stood for.

Sighing, trying to get myself geared up for the next step, I headed for the loft. I realized as my hand hit the railing that the shrinks were gonna have a field day debriefing me when this was over. Damn, I hated those people! Worry about them later, right now I had to convince an extreme sports athlete, an almost rabid anti-government radical that he really wanted to go back to work for his 'Uncle Sam'. Even after being fucked in the ass and left for dead half way around the world. Right! So glad they gave me all the easy assignments. That's what I get for being the best at what I do.

He was stretched out in the king-size bed; covers carelessly flung half over him, hands behind his head like he belonged there. I was amazed by how much space he took up. I felt lost in the thing by myself.

He grinned like the devil himself when I dropped my robe behind me, stalking across the room as if I was preparing to eat him alive. I would have too, if my freaking cell hadn't gone off at that moment. It was still downstairs in my purse.

Sighing in frustration, a disgusted frown on my face, I stopped at the foot of the bed. Shoulders sagging, I shook my head in annoyance.

"Sorry, babe. I gotta answer that. I'll be right back." I leaned down and kissed the bottom of the foot that was sticking out from beneath the comforter.

He scowled, confusion plain on his features.

"What could be so important that you gotta take a call on a Sunday morning?" He growled, aggravated.

"It's work, honey. But I'll keep it short; I promise." Cocking his head, he frowned deeper.

"What kind of job calls when you're on vacation?" Surprised, I just stared at him.

"I heard your friends talking, last night. How they hadn't seen you in a while, and then you suddenly show up, say you got some time off and want to party with them for the weekend."

"Oh. I'll explain when I finish this." I waved downstairs; the damn phone was ringing again. That man had the worst timing! Sometimes I wondered if he was psychic. He certainly was persistent.

I flew down and dug the damn thing out of my bag. I knew if I didn't answer, he'd be on his way here, and that I didn't need. It would screw up everything.

Whispering, I snapped, "What the hell do you want? And why are you calling me now? You want to screw this up?"

"Calm down, Rue. The situation has changed. Have you made contact yet?"

"Of course I have, you idiot! He's upstairs in my bed right now. What's changed?"

"You have to bring him in today, tomorrow at the latest. Or we'll have to fall back on the original plan. Things are escalating faster than we expected."

"You gotta be kidding me! You said I had 'til the end of the competition! You're making this impossible!"

"I know you're very conscientious, my dear. I understand your desire to complete your assignments on schedule and with a positive outcome. You have an excellent record; but sometimes events don't go as planned. You know that. I need X now."

"Damn it, Gibbons! He's gonna hate me for this!" I hissed into the phone.

"Then he'll hate you. It doesn't change the situation. And why does it matter to you? You're not becoming influenced by his boyish charm, are you?"

"Fuck you, you bastard! You know I never let my feelings affect my job!" I was fuming, now. Really pissed that he'd read me so easily. "I'll get him to you. Just stay the hell out of my way." I slapped the phone closed and flung it across the room.

I gasped in shock as a heavily muscled, tattooed arm reached around me, and pulled the Glock out of my bag. I'd been so focused on bitching at my sometime boss, I never heard him come down the stairs. Not like me at all.

"Just exactly what do you do for a living, Red? You a cop?" I looked up into a very angry, very large man's face and swallowed. He was pretty tense, jaw and fist clenched, though he held the gun relaxed and easy. "And just where are you supposed to be taking me?"

"How much did you hear?" I sighed. Trust Gibbons to make things twice as difficult.

"Just the part about feelings and somebody staying out of your way. You wanna tell me what's goin' on?"

"I'm so sorry, Xander. I didn't want this to happen this way. I like you; I don't want you to hate me and now there's no way to avoid it." Turning away, I looked down and mumbled, "Damn him to hell, anyway!"

He grabbed me by both arms and spun me around. Scowling down at me he snarled, "Who?"

He held me so hard; it brought tears to my eyes.

"You're hurting me. Please, ease up a little." I whispered. "I'm not exactly a cop, X. I'm a Fed. I work for the NSA. You remember them?"

Dropping me like a hot potato, he took a step back and swore.

"Mother******! Gibbons!"

"Yeah, everybody's favorite patriotic bastard." Rubbing my sore arms, I looked up at the restrained fury in his eyes and hoped he could calm down enough to reserve it for those who really deserved it. He was pretty scary-looking when he was mad.

"So, what does he want me for? I figured we were done when he left me to find my own way back from Bora Bora. Did he even bother to see if I survived the explosion and fire?"

"Actually, they searched for you for days. I guess nobody thought you'd swim to the next island… or that you even could make it that far."

"Yeah, well I wasn't sure I was gonna make it, either. Just lucky when I staggered out of the surf on Tata'a, it was a couple guys out boarding that found me. They thought I'd lost it in a curl, got caught in the undertow… that's why I was so chewed up. They took me to some local clinic, got me patched up and lent me a phone so I could call Jay and get home."

"You should have stayed undercover. The Agency thought you were dead."

"And do what? I can't hide for the rest of my life… I'm a star, y'know." He grinned sarcastically.

"Yeah, and you'd be rotting in federal prison 'cept for Gibbons. And don't think he won't hold that over your head for the rest of your life if he thinks he can use you to further his plans."

"He told me all the charges had been dropped!" He was still furious, but now it seemed more directed at the NSA lead agent than at me.

"You don't think he wouldn't get them reversed if he needed to?" I asked him, incredulous. "You can't be that naive?"

Sighing in aggravation, he nodded. "You're probably right. He would. Anything for the old 'stars and stripes', right? Even breaking the rules and infringing on the personal rights of whatever individual he thought he needed to reach his goal."

"Exactly." I agreed with a sad little smile.

"So what's he got on you?" He asked curiously, handing me back the Glock.

_Ouch. How the hell am I supposed to answer that? No way can I just tell him this is my job; finding and returning missing agents, the ones that don't want to be found._

"Not really important right now. But there is a crisis developing that he wants you for. And it means you have to leave within 24 hours. Or he'll send a team in to fetch you. I'm sure you remember how that feels."

"Yeah. A real blast. But the hangover really sucked." He scowled at me, gently rubbing the reddened areas on my upper arms where he'd grabbed me before. "Sorry. So, when were you gonna tell me?"

"We were supposed to have all week together. I was to bring you in after the contest. No suspicion that way." Sighing unhappily, I gazed up into his serious expression. "It seems things are moving much faster than anticipated, spiraling out of control. They need you to set up the extraction now, before the bust goes down."

"Extraction? Bust? What the hell are you talking about?" He frowned down at me.

"It'll all be explained at your briefing. When you get to Gibbons. You should probably go pack now, and we need to come up with some reason why you're leaving."

Smiling in regret, I murmured, "I am going to miss you."

Still frowning, he growled, "You said 24 hours, right?"

I glanced up, not sure where he was going with this.

"Yes, why?"

"Then we have time to go back upstairs and finish what we started." He scooped me into his arms, that sexy little sneer playing at the corners of his lips.

"Xander!" I squeaked. "You're not angry with me?"

"Yeah, I am. And I'm gonna make you pay for this. Soon as I get you in bed." The deep rumble reverberating against me from his chest made me shiver and I couldn't help but tremble at his words. He just grinned at my reaction; looking for all the world like a fox in the henhouse. Oh, boy! Was I ever in trouble… I couldn't wait!

The sun was setting when he finally fell asleep soundly enough that I could sneak out from under him. Tiptoeing into the master bath, I shut the door so I could run the tub full. I needed a long, hot soak. Dribbling some vanilla oil into the hot water, I turned.

Looking at myself in the floor to ceiling mirror, I found several rising bruises from passion bites and his fierce grip at climax, and of course the hand prints on my still tender cheeks. I had a feeling I was going to be reminded of the spanking I'd just endured for several days every time I sat down. I'd never really minded a little slap and tickle as part of rough sex in the past, but I'd never had an amazing orgasm from it, either. X drove me to screaming ecstasy at least twice during my 'punishment'. Damn, that man was fine!

I'd almost drifted off in the warm water and bubbles when the door opened.

"Room for me in there, Sweetness?" Rumbled from the shadows.

"Oh, please X! Give me a rest. Besides, you'll smell like sugar cookies."

Laughing, he motioned me to make room. "I've smelled a lot worse, baby. I promise not to be bad, okay?"

"What does that mean? And I like it when you're bad." I scooted forward, making a spot for him behind me.

He slid in, sloshing the water up to the edge, and settled down, pulling me onto his lap as he straightened his legs. He leaned back and sighed, holding me curled against his chest, eyes closed as he relaxed into the heat of the bath.

Occasionally, he lifted an arm and sluiced water over my shoulders and back, making sure I didn't get chilled. We stayed like that, just resting against each other until the water cooled to the point of discomfort. I stood and drew the curtain closed, turning on the spray and setting it warm so we could rinse off. He washed my hair and my back, so comfortable as though we had been together for ages rather than having met less than 24 hours ago. Then I scrubbed him from head to foot while he stood quietly, eyes closed, just enjoying the attention.

As I stepped out after him, only to be wrapped in a soft, warm bath sheet, I suddenly flashed back to an earlier assignment. Another big, beautiful, disillusioned guy.

Another surprisingly gentlemanly male with a fierce temper who could be so tender and caring it had shocked me.

Looking up at Xander's serious face in the mirror, I realized they even looked alike. Remembering the fire in those sweet, chocolate eyes this morning when Gibbons had called, I thought enough alike to be brothers, maybe even twins. Sean was a little taller and X was heavier. Easily had twenty pounds on Sean. Not that the DEA agent was a lightweight by any stretch.

Gibbons had me bring him in last year, while Xander was still MIA, to keep as back-up for any mission he might have used X for normally. He thought their similar looks might give 'our' enemies pause. Everybody wanted an indestructible agent they could toss in the fire. It was real nice when he, (or she), returned unscathed, especially if the mission was completed effectively. And Sean was nothing if not serious about his job. So he knew X's background thoroughly. He used to laughingly say he could have been X, if he'd had any money growing up.

Bringing me back to the present, Xander rumbled into my shoulder.

"Dinner, Red? You wanna eat in or out?" Kissing along the side of my neck, he breathed in my ear, "I gotta make some calls. Let the boys know I'm not gonna be there tomorrow, see if maybe one of them can take over for me. An' I gotta call Jay, too. She has some sorta publicity thing planned. She'll have to cancel and she's gonna be pissed."

Surprised, I turned in his arms.

"Just like that, X? So reasonable… not what I expected from you at all."

Shrugging, he snorted a disgusted sounding, "Must be gettin' old. I figure, easier to just get it over with. We both know Gibbons; what he's capable of. The less time I gotta spend dealing with him and his shit, the better. Then I can get back to my life." Nodding, I silently agreed. This was one of those times I wished I still had a life to go back to.

"Do you mind if we eat out? There's a very nice restaurant at the main lodge. I love the duck there. I'll even let you drive The Bitch if you'd like." I slid my palms up and across his chest and shoulders as I spoke. Watching where my hands were touching him, I peeked up as I finished speaking.

He was grinning like a school boy. Obviously anticipating getting behind the wheel and having some fun. Patting my ass, (gently this time), he spun me away and growled happily. "Get dressed."

We both did, relatively quickly and comfortably for the season. It got pretty damn cold in the Rockies in winter. He made his calls while I dried my hair and put on a little make-up. Tossing my phone and gun in my purse, I dangled the keys in front of him.

His face lit up like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Really? You'll let me drive her?"

"Sure. Just leave her in one piece, sweetheart." I couldn't help but smile back. His enthusiasm was so infectious.

"Now I'm gonna take you for a ride, Beautiful. One you ain't gonna ever forget!"

"Oh, you've already taken me for a ride I'm never gonna forget, X." I chuckled as I wrapped myself around his arm. Locking up, we both practically skipped down the steps to slip into the Hornet.

I watched him start the car and his eyes closed as he listened to the perfectly tuned engine purr. He seemed almost as ecstatic as when we were in bed. Grinning like the Cheshire cat, he looked over at me, geared up and peeled out, whipping the car around and flying down the mountain. Going even too fast for what I considered safe, we ripped up the road to the main lodge in record time.

When he screeched into the parking area, I took a deep breath and released the death grip I'd had on the seatbelt and doorframe.

"Wow! You must be really hungry, huh? That is definitely the fastest I ever made it down the mountain. You are a maniac, you know that?" I laughed in relief.

"Yeah, I like anything I can go too fast in. She's a beauty, for sure. That was fun. You gonna let me drive back?" Completely relaxed, he let me out, offering me back the keys.

"Let's worry about that after dinner. My duck is probably about ready; we need to get inside so you can order whatever you want." I left the keys with him, though.

Arm in arm, we entered and crossed the lounge. Giving my name to the maitre d', we were seated immediately and drink orders taken. My usual spot in the far corner, a table for two, with a wall both behind and beside me and him. Besides being cozy and intimate, it gave a good view of the main room and entrance. It went a long way toward keeping many of my clients relaxed and feeling secure.

Deciding on a dinner wine was easy; he simply handed me the wine list with a,

"Here, you pick something." Nodding I dropped my eyes from his cheerful face to the little booklet and turned to the reds. Ah, perfect! I asked him to order the Chateau Plain Point 2000. A mature little Fronsac, it would go well with both our meals.

When the wine steward returned, X asked for the wine I'd chosen and was rewarded with a second's worth of disbelieving stare before the man recovered. Clearing his throat, he dipped his head with a murmured, "Excellent choice, sir." Still looking slightly surprised, he headed for the restaurant's cellar.

X reached across the table, taking my hand and smirked.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" He chuckled.

"He's such a snob; I couldn't resist." I giggled back. "I enjoy tweaking people's prejudices as much as you do, you know."

"You come here often?" He asked curiously.

"I live here when I'm not on assignment, X. I own the cabin, it's not rented."

"I wondered about the electronics. And the security. Seemed a little much for the hotel. Even if they do cater to the glitterati." He nodded, now serious.

"There is a lot of extra stuff built in up there." I agreed quietly.

"Work related?" He growled, curious.

"Yeah, it's either here or an Agency safe house. I refused to put up with that, so I left Gibbons no choice but to make me a safe place here. If he wanted to keep me on the payroll, that is." I smiled and shrugged.

"So what do you do when you're not 'working'?" He seemed genuinely interested, so I decided to be truthful, sort of.

"I'm a licensed intimacy therapist, X. I help people work through their fears and hang-ups. Many of my clientele are those 'glitterati' you seem to dislike so much. I do a lot of government personnel, too. And I write; I'm a published author. Under a pseudonym, of course. The cabin is perfect for that; so quiet and peaceful."

"Wow! Multi-talented. You been psyching me out this whole time?" That came out almost a snarl, accompanied by a head tilt and a scowl, though he continued to smile.

He squeezed my hand a little, letting me know he wasn't happy with what he was hearing.

"I'm very good at what I do, Xander. Why do you think Gibbons sent me to bring you in? And no, I haven't been playing you. Not since we got back to my cabin, anyway. I told you before, I don't like games. I hate what Gibbons makes me do sometimes. I always try to be as honest as possible with my assignments. We just didn't get the time for me to explain to you."

"And if I refused anyway?" He was playing with his salad, not really eating, just pushing it around on the plate.

"Very unlikely, sweetheart. I have a nearly perfect record. The last guy that refused me was clinically depressed; needed to be on medication. I told Gibbons that at the outset, too. But he insisted I try anyway. Before they locked him in an asylum and pumped him full of drugs to keep him from killing himself or somebody else."

"Yeah, so where is he now?" He leaned back, sipping his vodka and cranberry.

I sighed unhappily. "He's dead. I had to put him down when he flipped out on me. I spent two months in hospital recovering from the beating I took. My job isn't all fun between the sheets, love. It gets dangerous."

"Oh." He looked shocked and somewhat repentant, mumbling "sorry" at his plate.

"It's okay, Xander. I'm trained to deal with it. It's a shame, though. He was a damned good agent before he went over the edge."

"You really care about what happens to us… these guys you bring back?" That came out rather sarcastic, I thought.

"Of course I do. I couldn't do my job if it didn't matter. I just have to know when to draw the line on my emotional involvement. I'm not a whore, you know. They **don't** give a shit about their partners."

"So you've never gotten 'involved'?" He was really pushing, now.

"What are you asking, X? What is it you really want to know?" He was beginning to annoy me a little, acting like he thought I was some kind of ice queen all of a sudden.

"I'm not sure." He replied, with a studied frown. "I guess I wondered what you really think of me?"

I stared at him with an aggravated little sigh. Why was he asking me this? Did he really want an honest answer or did he just want his ego stroked? I sat back, studying him and sipping my Macallan thoughtfully.

"I like you, Xander. I like you a lot. We're alike in many ways. Makes being with you easy, comfortable. Almost doesn't feel like work. And that's dangerous for me. Worries me a little. I have to keep reminding myself that you aren't going to be here much longer." I shrugged, looking straight into his eyes as I told him it would be real simple for me to fall for him.

His self-satisfied little smile disappeared as he realized the seriousness of what I'd just said. I could see the wise-ass comment he'd been about snap back with die on his lips, a little frown making a 'm' between his brows as he thought about it.

Before things got out of hand, I decided to change the subject.

"Looks like dinner's here. Let's just enjoy it and worry about tomorrow, tomorrow. Okay?"

"Yeah, I guess." He grumbled, taking a last gulp of his drink and asking for another. Then he attacked the steak like it had insulted him. Great, now he was pissed at me for some reason. Or maybe not. As I continued to watch him eat, I wondered if he was annoyed with himself. He was definitely thinking hard about something.

"Try the wine, lover. You might like it." I murmured as I sipped mine and nibbled my duck. Delicious as usual, I'd suddenly lost my taste for it. I surprised myself by how much his being upset was affecting me. This was not good. I was beginning to think it was a good thing Gibbons had moved up the timetable.

"Mmm." He grumbled around a mouthful of steak. He did pick up his glass and take a sip. "Not bad. French?" He asked, after swallowing.

"Yes, it is." I smiled, a bit surprised and delighted.

"I may be a bad boy, but I'm not a complete jerk, you know." He scowled.

"I never thought you were, X." I reached across the table and held his hand. "Let's not be upset with each other, okay? Just enjoy our time together?"

"You're right. 'Carpe diem' and all that shit." He picked up his wine and gazed around. "This is a really nice place. I'm surprised I've never been here before."

"Would you normally pick a restaurant as 'toney' as this one?" I grinned as I asked, so he'd realize I wasn't judging him.

"Hell, no!" he snorted, laughing. "Give me a mom-n-pop diner or a wild place like where we were last night, any day."

"Well then, I've just expanded your horizons a little. They say you'll live forever if you just learn one new thing every day. I'm glad you'll be here one more day thanks to me." I saluted him with my glass, finished it and set the glass on the table. "If you've had enough to eat, can we get this wrapped and get out of here? I want dessert… and I think it's at home." I motioned to my plate, while smiling hungrily at him.

Patting himself on his now obviously full stomach, he grinned back.

"I may need a nap before any more exercise, Sweetness. I ate a lot." Punctuating his statement with a loud, rolling belch, he pretended to duck in shame. When I giggled and several other patrons at nearby tables glared at him, we both burst into outright laughter, his loud infectious boom carrying throughout the room. I noticed many people trying to look annoyed, but smiling anyway as they turned back to their dinners.

We made it back to the cabin in one piece, but barely. The fact that it was now snowing hadn't slowed his insane driving a bit. I swallowed my heart at least two or three times as we careened around steep curves. If they had had guard rails, I was sure we would have taken them out several times.

Taking a deep, shaky breath as he killed the engine, I remarked, "Okay, X. You've proved it. Now I believe the reports. You really are insane."

Chuckling, he turned and smiled. "Told you I like anything fast enough to do something stupid in. You okay?"

"I will be when I stop shaking. My teeth are chattering and I think my heart is still in my throat." When he looked at me, contrite, I smiled back. "But I've never felt so alive in my life."

"Now you know why I do it." He chuckled, handing me out of the car. "Let's get you inside and warm." He tucked me under an arm and led me to my front door.

Reaching the porch, I stopped suddenly, frowning.

"You hear that?" I whispered, my hand on his chest to prevent him from moving.

I quietly removed my Glock from my bag and handed it to him, pointedly flicking the safety off. Then I pulled my spare from the ankle holster hidden under my boot.

He didn't say anything, but looked a question.

"I can hear the fire crackling. It was banked when we left." He nodded, realizing someone was inside; he'd seen me lock the door on our way out. I motioned him to stand to one side of the door and I took the other. Checking to see he was ready, I opened it and rolled in, coming to my knees as I swept the interior gun first. X was right behind me, pistol pointed at the man relaxing before my fire. He smiled and nodded, saying only,

"Shut the door, X. It's cold out there."

"Gibbons! What the hell are you doing here?" The big guy just stood and whacked the door with his free hand. I could see he was pretty pissed by the way his muscles bunched under the tight sweater he wore.

"Moving up the time table again, Gibbons?" I sneered as I got up, thanking X for the hand with a smile.

"Situation's becoming complicated, Rue. I'm gonna want you to come with us."

"Me? You know I don't do that kind of field work. What went bad? And how many times do I have to tell you not to enter my **home** unannounced?" I walked over to stand in front of him, sidearm still pointed. It must have been pretty serious for him to let himself in. Both I and the psych guys had explained just how much he could set back my work by doing this. And he knew I hated it, too. Me mad was not something he normally wanted to deal with.

Xander flopped into a chair, a huge grin on his face as he watched me yell at his boss and the man try to calm me down.

Raising both hands chest high, Gibbons sighed.

"Now, now; just relax. You know I wouldn't have come here if I thought I could avoid it."

"You could have called. We both have cell phones." I snapped, cutting him off.

"I wasn't sure where you were. Or what you were doing."

"Bullshit! You've had us under surveillance the whole time." I bristled back.

"Actually, I haven't. I had to pull the team; needed them to head south right away."

That stopped me. Gibbons never pulled surveillance when I was working… not after nearly getting me killed two years ago.

"You left me unprotected?" I was so shocked I couldn't even yell.

"Of course not. You had X."

"He's not trained! And he has no idea what's even going on! Are you insane? Or have you just decided I'm more trouble than I'm worth?" I snarled, now way more than just mad. I was furious, so angry I moved very slowly and deliberately as I safetied my pistol and carefully reholstered it.

Gibbons recognized how dangerous things had just gotten, stiffening where he sat and raising a hand higher. The last time he'd seen me this angry I had disabled one of his best agents… permanently. The man would never father another child.

Sweet idiot that he was, Xander pushed the envelope, trying to distract me.

"Damn! Beautiful when she's pissed, isn't she, 'G'?"

"Don't help, Xander!" I blazed at the same time that Gibbons said,

"Careful, X. She's out of control right now. This is why I don't put her in the field normally. She could kill one or the other of us before you even blinked. And after that last unwise comment, I have no idea which of us it would be."

He sat very still and quiet, knowing better than to move with me in the mood I was in. Just letting me breathe; and try to rein in my fury. God, I hated this man sometimes. Make that most of the time, in fact.

"I hate you, Gibbons." I hissed. "Last warning. Someday I **will** put you out of my misery." I glared at both of them, daring either to make a comment. Then I strode across the room and upstairs to relax. I just couldn't do it with that face in front of me. And I had to, for Xander's sake.

"What the fuck did you do to her, Gibbons? I don't think I've ever seen anybody so close to murder before." It was the last thing I heard clearly, before running a cold shower and stripping. I only hoped the jerk wouldn't be too explicit in his explanation.

I really didn't want X's sympathy.

Looking rather shame-faced, Gibbons dropped his face from X's frown.

"I sent my best extraction team to remove a young man who was causing some problems for the IRS. He'd hacked into their main system and was playing havoc with it. Deleting owed amounts from small accounts, adding them to corporate returns, and so forth. I didn't know he was her brother, nor that he had wired his building with explosives. His mother and aunt just happened to stop for a visit right before the team went in. They were only supposed to bring him in. We need that kind of talent working for us."

"Jesus!" X exclaimed. "All of them?"

"Unfortunately. And the lead agent on the team was her fiancé."

"Oh, my God! No wonder she hates you! How in hell do you keep her working for you?"

"Technically, she doesn't. She's on loan when I need her… from the CIA."

"CIA?" He sounded shocked and completely confused now.

"This is a secondary assignment for her, X. Rue is the CIA's best final solution agent."

"What the hell does that mean?" Xander sounded angry and suspicious now. _Thanks, Gibbons. Thanks a whole lot._ I was still fuming, but at least I could see straight again.

"Uh, I can't tell you that, X." Gibbons actually was trying not to confuse the issue, being honest for a change.

Sneering, the big man replied sarcastically, "What, you'd have to kill me after?"

"Technically, he would, X." I slipped down the stairs, more relaxed but still angry. "But he can't stop me from telling you." I smiled nastily at Gibbons. "Since I've decided it's necessary for you to know to complete my mission here." Over Gibbon's protest, I turned to X and slid into his lap. As he wrapped his arms around me, I cupped one cheek and gently kissed him, murmuring in his ear.

"Beautiful man; I'm a black ops agent. An assassin." His eyebrows shot up and he reared back, looking at me like I'd turned green.

"You shittin' me?" Looking me up and down in complete disbelief, he shook his head, "But you're so tiny! How could you possibly…"

I laughed at his confusion. "This is one time X, where size really doesn't matter. In fact, sometimes being so small actually helps. You're not the first person to think I'm too tiny to be dangerous."

I smiled, seductive and deadly, running my tongue across my upper lip as I slid one hand up his chest to rest beside his throat and the other down against his left side. Tapping gently against his throat with the tiny blade I'd had hidden in my sleeve, I pricked him slightly with the stiletto I held to his ribs.

"Would you rather it fast and messy, or slower and a lot more painful, but with a chance of survival?" I purred in his ear. His eyes got really wide and he gulped, looking from me to Gibbons in shock. Chuckling, I eased away, sheathing the knives. "Don't worry, sweetheart. I won't hurt you. I like **you." **And I glared at Gibbons.

"I'm packed." I told him. "We're ready to go." Nodding, he spoke into his phone. Calling our transportation, he rose and motioned us out.


	3. Chapter 3

III

Our briefing started the minute we donned the headsets in the chopper. We were headed for Buckley AFB to pick up our flight south. We'd meet up with the rest of the teams when we made our first stop at Camp Pendleton. I was curious; Marines, not SEALs? When I questioned Gibbons, he shook his head and mouthed, "Both".

A major inter-agency and international cooperative operation was going into play in less than 72 hours. They wanted X's expertise to help getting in and out of the bad guys' compound. Originally a Spanish mission, it had been converted to a nearly impregnable fortress by an escaped Nazi war criminal in the 50s. The current occupants had upgraded the security and defenses even more. Built into the side of a mountain, it was impossible to storm from the ground, and we were informed they had anti-aircraft rocket bunkers on the slope above fortress.

When someone mentioned full cooperation and ground support from the Panamanian authorities, X's eyes lit up. I'd just recently seen that look and it scared me.

Wondering what he was thinking, I made a question face at him. Grinning like a demon, he yelled across the chopper, "**SURF'S UP**!", and pantomimed shooting a curl.

Gibbons threw a disgusted glance in his direction, sourly stating, "This is not a vacation, X." Who paid him no attention at all, leaning back and crossing his arms.

"Ah, Santa Catalina! Worth the drive for sure. Or Playa Venao; even better; hotels near the beach. Beautiful chicas, fresh sea bass or prawns, excellent rum. At the right time of year, too. Oh, and Gibbons; this time** I'll** decide where I stay. But it's still gonna be your dime."

He poked one forefinger at the agent, frowning. Or rather trying to; he couldn't seem to lose the grin. I couldn't help but smile, too. He was so like a little boy when he got excited. Trying to control the giggle that wanted to pop out, watching him nearly bounce in his seat, I attempted to get him to focus.

"Maybe after, X. Right now we have to concentrate on getting into that fortress.

When is the next shipment scheduled, Gibbons?"

"End of the week, if the intelligence is accurate. We need to have the teams in place before the…"

Interrupting, X leaned forward to be heard. "No, we go in separately. You and me first. Start on the beach. Then we're gonna look for spots to parasail from. I'm gonna be scouting a location for my next stunt. We'll rent a small plane; make a big scene about it. Be easy to fly around the peaks then. And I got something real flashy in mind, too. Ought to keep them occupied right up 'til you knock on the front door."

"You changing the deal again, Xander?" Gibbons groused.

"Worked pretty good last time." He snickered. He turned to look out the window as the chopper banked to land at the Marine base. From here we'd be taking a military transport to San Diego where we'd pick up the SEAL team and some DEA agents, then on to Mexico City where things would get interesting.

"I'm gonna need clothes; shorts, trunks, some shirts, and sandals. Oh, and some boards. Yeah, definitely at least a fish, mini gun and a rhino chaser. In fact, since we're stopping in San Diego, let me call ahead; Matt Kechele's been working on one for me. If it's finished, we can just pick it up. I'll have Jay send the others, overnight UPS.

I'll even pay for it myself." Xander grinned at the NSA agent like he was doing him a favor. "And I'll need a guy who can surf with a waterproof video camera."

Gibbons scowled as the chopper touched down. He hopped out, waving me over.

"You think he has any idea if this will work?" He tucked his head down by my ear, both of us watching X distance himself from the helicopter, cell to his cheek.

He was smiling as he talked, gesticulating and laughing with whoever was on the other end. Then he turned to me, and pumped his fist. Though I couldn't hear a word, I could see he'd yelled, "Yes!" Guess his board was ready.

He strolled over and told Gibbons where to have his board picked up, with firm instructions to make sure it was kept covered and padded. He didn't want it nicked or scratched. The older man stared back, annoyed at being given orders. Then he shook his head and sighed.

"You better be right about this, X. If you screw up this operation, we're all fucked. If we even make it home, we'll probably be sharing a cell. And I'd prefer not to. Nor do I want to lose any of these boys." He waved toward the transport that was currently loading equipment and Marines.

X crossed his arms, looked straight at Gibbons, and said, 'Trust me." Then he grabbed my arm, pulling me to the plane. "C'mon, Red. Let's go find a place to sit."

"You're sure about this, X?" I was as concerned as the NSA agent. It seemed like a crazy plan, and he hadn't even really fully explained what he had in mind yet.

"Hell, no! Won't know that 'til we get to Panama and see what Igot to work with." The big guy smiled down at me. "But it sounds like fun."

"You are insane! You realize you're risking lives, here?" I fretted at him.

Suddenly serious, he frowned, "Yeah. Makes me kinda like him, doesn't it?"

He nodded sideways at Gibbons, who was passing on Xander's instructions and a list of some kind to a Marine. "What all these government types don't understand is that the people they're after appreciate fools like me. Guys that are a little insane, willing to take crazy risks for a thrill. Especially 'cause we don't have any more respect for authority than they do." He smiled again. "You'll see. Just wait."

It was a real short hop from Pendleton to San Diego, so we'd barely gotten settled and we were landing again. I told Gibbons and X I'd be back in a minute; nature was calling. I knew the next flight would be longer and C-4's were not known for their amenities.

The SEALs and their equipment were almost finished loading when I returned. As I ran across the tarmac, I could see a guy in Navy tan with a manifest standing by the ramp. He wasn't looking at it though, but staring into the plane at where X was standing. And he was just staring right back, looking really surprised.

The guy was about Xander's height and build and just as bald, though I could see it was because he shaved. Gibbons walked up to X and then did a double take when he caught sight of the SEAL. He looked back and forth between them several times before rubbing his hand over his face and shaking his head.

X glanced up as I approached and called me to him. "You are not gonna believe this, Red. I gotta a twin!" He grinned, pointing at the man in uniform before him. Who then turned around to see who he was talking to.

I stopped dead; stumbling over my own feet I was so shocked. Xander was right. The SEAL could have been his twin, though it looked like he might have a couple years on X. Fortunately, though obviously just as surprised as X, he was pretty fast, catching my arm and preventing me from ending up on my ass.

"Thank you." I gasped, staring up at him. "Oh, my God! You **are** twins!" Looking into the plane at where Gibbons was talking to one of his men, I called to him.

"Did you know about this, Gibbons? And please tell me the DEA group doesn't include Sean. I don't think I could survive three of them all in one place."

Both of the look-alikes stared at me and spoke at the same time.

"There's another one?" Oh, Lord have mercy! That voice, in stereo no less! Instantly a really naughty thought popped into my head, making my insides quiver and starting my juices flowing. _Don't even think about thinking that, girl! You'll go insane. _I glanced up at the man still holding my arm as we climbed the ramp and then back at X._ It would never work. This one is all business anyway. He probably wouldn't consider even just you. Not married though. No ring and no band mark. Hmm._

Something must have shown on my face as X gave me a real speculative look, then grinned like the devil he was and wagged a finger at me, shaking his head negatively. He stepped forward, reaching a hand out and said, "Xander Cage. Really weird to meet you." And laughed, taking my other arm, pulling me away from the SEAL.

"Shane Wolf; likewise." The other man replied with a tentative smile, reluctantly releasing me and shaking X's hand. He looked behind us, "You must be Gibbons. Lt. Shane Wolf, sir. My team's aboard, so we're ready to go whenever you say." Though he didn't physically, we could all hear the salute behind his words.

Xander faked a shudder and muttered, "I gotta talk to this boy." Gibbons threw a glare at him as he replied,

"Excellent, Lieutenant. We're just waiting on the DEA boys. This young lady is Rue, by the way."

Taking the hand Shane thrust at me, I purred up at the SEAL. "It's very nice to meet you. May I call you Shane? I'm Red to my friends." I smiled up into the same chocolate brown eyes that were frowning at me from my left. Hearing Xander growl, I glanced over without turning my head and murmured, "Down, boy."

Shane smiled at me, "Sure. It's gonna be a real pleasure working with you."

Xander snorted, "If you survive." With a scowl, Shane looked over, but before he

could say anything; X smiled and said, "Not the mission. Her. She's a real killer."

Now completely confused, Shane looked back at me, a myriad questions in his eyes.

"Oh, just ignore him, Shane. He's only afraid he might have to share." I nonchalantly waved at Xander and turned to find a seat. I had all I could do to keep a straight face. The expression on the SEAL's face was priceless. I winked at X as I passed him, sinking into the next seat. He roared with laughter, causing everyone in the plane to look back toward us.

"Do you have to stay with your team, or can you sit here with us and get a little better acquainted?" I patted the drop seat beside me. If he took it, I'd be sandwiched between the two of them, not a bad thing at all to my way of thinking. Gibbons looked daggers at me, not happy with the way things were going.

"I guess I can, for a while anyway." Shane shrugged. "How are you involved in this operation, anyway?"

"I'll be helping Xander with the set up for the extraction. And acting as a distraction if needed." I answered.

"**You're** the stunt guy?" Shane sounded shocked, staring past me at X.

"Yeah, that's me." X grinned. "Why so surprised, Shane?"

"You're not exactly what I expected." He said, with a small smile and a shake of his head. "Thought I was getting some Agency expert."

"You are." X laughed. "I work for Gibbons."

Glancing forward, the SEAL looked back at X. "No way!"

"I wish." Xander made a face. "Not my idea of fun."

Raising his brows, Shane turned to me. "And you? You one of Gibbon's people, too?"

"Only sometimes. Technically, I'm CIA." Raising a hand, palm forward, he nodded.

"Say no more. I don't wanna know."

"Smart move." X growled, conspiratorially. "If she told you, then she'd have to kill you. And she could, too."

Smacking his arm, I tsked at him. "X!"

Looking back and forth at us, Shane frowned in confusion. "You two working together?" He put a weird little inflection on 'working' letting us know that wasn't what he was asking at all.

"Uh, yeah." Xander grinned. "Actually, we only met two days ago."

"Oh. I thought, maybe…" Shane shut up, actually blushing. I laughed, putting my hand on his arm.

"Its okay, Shane. I've learned to work very closely with complete strangers without any problems a long time ago. And yes, X and I work very closely, very well."

He raised his eyebrows, blushing even harder.

Gulping, he just said, "Uhh…" Until we both laughed, and he realized we were teasing him.

We spent the next half hour or so just chatting, the boys kind of feeling each other out and me keeping things pleasant and superficial. We learned Shane was career Navy, having been raised in the system. He had some trouble understanding Xander's attitude, almost the direct opposite of his. But at least they agreed to disagree politely.

I couldn't imagine the mess that would have ensued if they'd decided to settle things physically. I figured Shane would eventually win, but he'd probably have taken some serious damage beforehand. Gibbons would freak, and really, I didn't want to see either of them get hurt. Shane was so adorable; a sweeter, almost more innocent version of Xander.

Finally the DEA group arrived, practically flinging their gear on board as they charged up the ramp. I was surprised to see there were only three of them. Then they all turned as a big black pickup roared right up to the plane. Screeching to a halt, two guys leaped out, the driver tossing his keys at the nearest Marine and shouldering the backpack his partner flung at him.

I nearly fainted when I realized who they were. I turned to the front of the C-4 and screamed, "Gibbons!" Everybody in the plane froze at the tone of my voice. It was a cross between panic and rage. I didn't realize I had yelled so loud until all eyes were trained on me.

Ignoring the looks, especially Shane and X, I stalked toward the NSA agent. From behind me, I heard X snicker to Shane, "Uh oh! He's in trouble now. I wonder what set her off this time?" Shane must have seen the last two men coming aboard and directed X's attention that way because the next thing I heard was a very loud,

"Oh, I don't fucking **believe** this!"

Yes, it was Sean Vetter and his partner, Dimitri. I was gonna kill Gibbons for this. Until looking at his face, I could see he was just as surprised as the rest of us.

"What the hell, Gibbons! You didn't know about this? How is that possible?" I practically screamed in his face.

"Well, hello to you too, Red." Somebody very big looming behind me, crooned in my ear. "Nice to know you're glad to see me."

Unclenching my fists and taking a deep breath, I turned to face the rogue DEA agent. As I stared up into a third pair of beautiful deep brown eyes, I sighed and tried my hardest to calm down.

"Hello, Sean. I **am **glad to see you. You're looking well. I like the beard. It's just that this operation is getting very messy and we're not even off the ground, yet."

Wearing his usual scowl, he muttered, "Then what's this about?"

Slipping into his arms, I sighed. "I don't suppose you happened to notice the two guys sitting over there?" When he turned to look, I continued, "Meet your doppelgangers. The loud one with the tats is Xander Cage and the SEAL is Shane Wolf."

Dimitri gasped, "Holy shit, Sean. They could be your twins… or does that make you triplets?" Sean just stared, and then shrugged. He gave me a soft kiss and released me.

Gibbons had come back to stand with us and now shook hands with the newest additions to this fiasco. "Dimitri. Sean. Good to have you aboard. What happened to the original team?"

Sean shrugged. "Terrorist alert. They scrambled the usual set up. Put me and Dimitri on top of the list for your mission. And as I'm sure you're aware, I've been to Panama before."

The noise of the ramp rising precluded any more conversation and the men found seats as the plane finally began to move. The party was about to get started and I had an uneasy feeling it was gonna be a real blowout.

We landed in Mexico City only long enough to refuel and headed for Panama. No one even bothered to get off the cargo carrier and I spent most of the flight curled up against either Xander or Shane. Shane was such a gentleman, letting me use his bicep as a pillow and even wrapping his jacket around me. Xander, of course cuddled his arm around me so my head rested on his chest when I rolled and faced him, half asleep. I hadn't spoken to Sean since he first boarded, but I had seen him closer to the tail, huddling with his team as they went over the details of the coming mission.

The landing, rough but not bad for such a big, heavily laden plane woke me.

I could hear raised voices, Gibbons and Xander, who else? There was also another, much calmer person in the conversation. As I looked forward, I realized it was Shane. Watching, I was surprised to see he apparently was trying to convince Gibbons of something, backing X.

Gibbons kept shaking his head. Xander finally got pissed, threw up his hands and punched the side of the plane before stomping back to me. As he flopped down, he cursed, "God damn stubborn idiot. Why th' fuck does everything have to follow a 'game plan'? This ain't no fuckin' game!"

I shrugged; more interested in watching the discussion between Shane and Gibbons turn into an argument. Shane was getting worked up now, punctuating his words with a pointed finger. And he was becoming louder, too. Finally, he leaned away from Gibbons with a disgusted expression, looked over at his team and said something very quietly, his hand over his heart.

Whatever he said, it worked. Gibbons gave him a pained look, dropped his shoulders in defeat and nodded in acceptance. Turning away, he shook his head unhappily. But Shane seemed delighted. He looked back at X with a huge smile and gave him a thumb's up. Then he headed for his team, already barking orders. And they jumped, collecting their equipment.

Sean was also busy organizing his guys. The Marines were offloading equipment, leaving only me and Gibbons free. X had grabbed my bag and wandered over to Shane, watching his crew gear up and introducing himself as he got the chance.

"What's going on, Gibbons? What have those two cooked up that you're not happy about?" Arms crossed, I glared up at the NSA man and cocked my head and a hip as I waited for an answer.

"X decided Shane's team would work well as his 'crew' for this supposed scouting expedition. He wants to take them all to Santa Catalina with you. And Shane agrees; won't let me break them up. I wanted to send one only, as a cameraman."

"I can understand his feeling. They seem to have been together for a while. Like family. He probably feels responsible for them." I nodded toward the SEAL, who was now slapping his guys on the back, one after the other. Everyone grinned, giving fists or thumbs to Xander.

Ignoring Gibbon's scowl at my subtly reminding him of our history, I headed for Sean. Dimitri saw me coming and grinned, slapping Sean on the arm and heading out with the rest of the crew. The big DEA agent turned around with an expectant sigh. He knew we had to chat before everything got too crazy.

I smiled brightly and held my arms out. He frowned slightly, but accepted the offered hug. Wrapped in his strong arms, I looked up and seriously asked, "How've you been? For real, Sean. I want to know. You okay?"

Growling, he tipped his head down to stare into my eyes. "Yeah, I'm okay. I have missed those beautiful green eyes, though." He gave me a sad little smile.

"Oh, sweetheart! You know I'm not what you really need. But I have missed you, too. You will have love again. You just have to let it happen. Forgive yourself, Sean. And I do love you, you know. In my own crazy way." Damn, he was gonna make me cry. I hated seeing him so sad.

"C'mon now, darlin'. Don't you cry for me. I'm fine."

"You sure, Sean? I will come to you, if you need me."

"I'm good. Getting better every day. We can talk later; after this thing is done if you want. Right now I gotta get my boys and roll." He smiled a little better, squeezed me and gave me a real kiss this time.

"Okay, baby. You take care of yourself, you hear me? I'm looking forward to dancing with you when this is all over. And I wanna hear you laughin' at D's silly jokes."

"Now, that's a date." He grinned, slapping me on the ass as he let me go. Dimitri nodded at me, letting me know he had the big guy's back. I blew him a kiss and went looking for Xander.


	4. Chapter 4

IV

X did not seem happy as I crossed to the small prop that Gibbons had arranged for us and Shane's team. He stood by the steps, arms crossed, a frown on his normally cheerful features. Obviously, he'd watched the exchange between Sean and me.

"Problem, Xander?" I asked as he followed me onto the plane.

"I don't know. You tell me." He growled.

"I don't have a problem." I shrugged. His scowl got deeper and he cocked his head and growled again.

"You sure?"

"Sit here with me. I was only saying goodbye to an old friend and wishing him luck. Nothing more." I patted his arm as he plopped down beside me.

"You fucked him." It wasn't a question, more an accusation.

I took a deep breath. I really didn't need this, not now especially. He had to keep his mind clear, if we were all to survive this mission.

"Yes, I did. Last year, when I brought him in. Just like I did you. We parted friends, and I hope you and I will, too." I stared straight into his eyes, letting him know I was totally serious. "You're **not** jealous? You know this isn't going to last. Didn't you hear me tell Danny before this all started? I don't do attached, love. It doesn't work for me. Not with my job."

I sat quietly, not touching, just watching him. It was plain he was having trouble working it through. I prayed he'd understand and not fall back into the typical male ego trip. Was he mature enough? I had no idea.

"Don't you get lonely?" Whoa! That wasn't even close to any question I thought he might come up with. And a lot more insightful than I expected, too.

"I have friends."

"Not the same thing."

"Are you asking me, or trying to tell me something, Xander?"

There was only silence from the man beside me for several minutes. Finally, he sighed and replied with a rather perplexed expression,

"A little of both, I guess." I took his hand, smiled and kissed his knuckles, silently asking for further explanation. I looked directly at him, giving him my full attention. I was curled in my seat sideways, facing him. With my elbows on the arm rest, and his hand between mine, I rested my jaw on our entwined fingers, prepared to listen to whatever he had to say. Concentrating so completely on him, I barely noticed we had taken off and were on our way already.

Though I was truly interested, it was an ingrained response for me; a result of years of training and refining technique to get the results I wanted from the men I was tasked to convince to come back to the fold. Undivided, almost adoring attention from a woman, (I instinctively made sure I had to look **up **at his face), nearly always prompted an unguarded, truthful response.

Especially if it was a woman the man had recently been intimate with, or had hopes of being intimate with. Even from the most well trained; the toughest agents the government could boast. They could prepare them to endure almost any kind of torture possible; but to resist an honest appreciation of their thoughts was much more difficult.

Poor Xander didn't stand a chance. I just sat there, quietly waiting, letting myself fall deep into those dark, defenseless chocolate pools. He frowned a little, then gave me a small, confused smile.

"You really want to know, don't you?"

"Of course I do."

"No, I mean **you **want to know. For yourself. Not for…" He shrugged and waved vaguely with his free hand.

"Yes, Xander. I want to know; for me. And for you. This sounds like something you've been struggling with for a while. Maybe if you verbalize your thoughts, feelings; it will come clearer for you. Then you can make a decision about what you really want to do with the rest of your life."

"You think that's what's bothering me? I don't know what I want from my life?" He scowled, pulling his hand free. "You trying to shrink my head for Gibbons again?"

"This has nothing to do with him, or the NSA, or my job. This is between you and me. I want you to be happy. I will do what ever I can to help you. Including acting as your therapist, if you think that will help. Mostly, I just want to be your friend, someone you can talk freely to. Someone who won't judge, just listen. Is that so wrong?"

He continued to frown, muscles tense, rubbing one hand across his mouth and cheeks, the other fisted against his thigh. "X? You need to get this sorted out, and soon. You can't be anything but totally focused when we reach our destination. No distractions, love. It could get us all killed."

He looked at me, obviously confused, still frowning but with a little smile.

"You mean that; or is it just a word? A meaningless phrase to soothe me."

"What?" I asked, perplexed.

"You called me 'love'. Twice. Did you mean that?" No more smile, he looked at me, very serious now.

_Oh, boy! Please, somebody tell me the consummate player isn't falling for the playee. Now what in hell do I say? If I deny it, he's going to be totally messed up and unable to work. If I lie to him, it will destroy him later. _

"God, X! I don't know how to answer that. I did mean it, but I don't know if in the way you're thinking." His shoulders dropped and his face fell with a disappointed sigh. Before he could mess things up more, I said something I knew I shouldn't, even if it was the truth. "You are special, Xander. I think if we had more time…"

His head came up, the hope in his eyes stabbing me to the heart. I gasped at the rawness of it, covering my mouth with my hands. It actually brought tears to my eyes.

"This is happening too fast. I can't do this now. Please, don't do this to me." I leaped up and over his legs, fleeing to the back of the plane.

Of course my little scene was observed by the entire SEAL team, Shane included. There was dead silence throughout the entire passenger cabin, all conversation coming to a dead stop. I hid in the head for at least five minutes, trying to control myself. What the hell was wrong with me? Was I really falling for this guy? Why now?

_Your timing sucks, as usual, Rue. Are you trying to get yourself, and probably him too, killed? You sure can pick 'em, girl! If you want to settle down, why not Sean? Or Shane, for that matter. Both of them are a lot more stable, more mature than Xander. And just as beautiful._

I looked at my shocked face in the tiny bathroom mirror. I was pale, the skin around my eyes pinched, eyes huge and dark with distress. My hands were shaking and my stomach churning, doing worse flip-flops than before my first solo assignment.

I took several deep breaths, splashing cold water on my face and working to calm down. Somebody banged gently on the door and I leaned against the mirror, closing my eyes.

"Red? You okay in there?" I was pretty sure it was Shane, but not positive… they sounded so alike, it wasn't the least bit funny.

"Just give me a minute. Shane?"

"Yeah?"

"How's X? You haven't, uh…"

An aggravated growl answered me. "He's fine. Just sitting there, drinking. Nobody's touched him… yet. You sure you're okay?"

I opened the door, peeking out to see the SEAL standing there, blocking the aisle so X couldn't see me. His concern for someone he didn't even know was admirable.

"Thank you, yes. You're so sweet. I'll be fine; I just need a little space right now." I smiled up at him through sudden tears that I couldn't stop and gasped. "Oh, shit!" He took a half step closer, folding me in his arms, whispering,

"Shh. Shh, now. What the hell did he say to you?" His angry growl vibrated right through me, though he continued to hold me so gently.

"I think he's trying to say he loves me, or could fall in love with me. I don't know what to do, how to answer that."

The big man smiled down at me. "But that's a wonderful thing. Why would it upset you so much? Or don't you love him?" Now he frowned.

"I don't know. I think I could fall for him. But that's not possible, not now. I can't let it happen. And it would make working with him unendurable. Clear heads, Shane; we need clear heads to make this mission work. How do you just put something like this on hold?"

"You're asking the wrong guy for advice now, Red. I have no idea what to tell you about something like this." He shook his head, a little distressed and confused. So cute.

"You don't have to answer, sweetie. I wasn't really expecting you to." I laughed up at him, wiping my tears with the back of one hand. He let go with one arm, pulling a handkerchief from a pocket and handing it to me. Sniffling a little, I thanked him and stretched up to give him a peck on the cheek.

Imagine my shock when he turned his face into me, capturing my mouth with his own. Before I could react, he released me. "He upsets you again; you know where you can go." He gave me a wry grin and winked. "Now be strong and go explain to him why he has to behave 'til this is over. If he jeopardizes you or my squad, I'll kill him myself."

Great, things were just getting better and better. Now I had to worry that two men that were supposed to work together, that had to depend on each other were going to be more concerned about vying for my attention. I was going to kill Gibbons! If we all survived this thing.

Shane turned away, heading back to his men. As I passed them, trying to look like everything was normal, I heard one of the guys whisper to another.

"Nah, nothin' serious. Just a lovers' spat. They'll be fine. Cage is a pro and the little redhead seems pretty tough to me. Anybody that can stand down Gibbons and scream at him like that; she can handle the big guy." So glad they were confident. I only wished I was.

Xander was half way through the bottle of vodka he'd been sucking on when I returned to our seats. I didn't think to wonder where he'd gotten it. He tipped his head up toward me sideways, but didn't look at me as I stood over him.

"I think you've had enough of that, don't you?" I asked him quietly. "Wanna give me the bottle now?" He just grunted at me, but handed it over without any argument. Crossing his arms over his chest, he let his head fall back against the seat with his eyes closed.

I sighed in frustration as I climbed over his legs to my previous seat. It appeared he wasn't going to make this easy.

"X…" I started to try and explain, but he cut me off.

"You going to fuck Shane, too? It's all just part of the job to you, isn't it?"

"Xander, that isn't fair and you know it. But if it were required, then yes I would. I would sleep with his whole team if that's what it took to keep us all safe. To make sure the mission went as planned, so we all get out of this alive. Even though I'm supposed to be your girlfriend. You going to be able to do this and still concentrate on why we're really here? 'Cause if you can't, you need to tell me now. We still have time to go back to the original plan. Once we land that all changes."

Now he looked at me. "How can you be so cold about it?"

"The sex has nothing to do with the way I feel about you. Well, not nothing; but I have learned to compartmentalize my feelings. It's necessary for me to do what I do. And you must not forget what my primary occupation is. I've killed men that I've just had sex with, in fact during the act."

"Damn! You're a psychopath, aren't you?" He stared at me, horrified.

"I suppose it's possible. Depends on your point of view. I prefer to think of myself as extremely well adapted to my rather unique situation." I let my fingertips brush gently up and down his forearm. "It doesn't change the fact that I find you very appealing. You're fun to be with. Interesting to talk to. And I want you every time I look at you. You, not Shane… and not Sean."

He stared at me, obviously unsure of what to think. Before he said anything more, Shane had appeared beside us.

"We'll be landing soon. You two good; or is there gonna be a problem?"

Glancing up quickly, then at me, X growled, "we're okay. I'm okay. Let's just forget about it for now and concentrate on the stunt. That's what we need to get you guys in close."

Frowning, Shane eyed me head to foot and then raised an eyebrow in question.

I twined my fingers in Xander's and smiled. "We'll be fine, Shane. You just worry about all the techie stuff. Make sure the team is ready to do whatever Xander says he needs. He's in charge, now." I gave his hand a little squeeze to prove I believed in him. I got another growl in reply; this one from the SEAL. He nodded once and returned to his men.

Xander whispered in my direction, head down, "He wants you, you know."

"I know, X. I can read the body language as well as you. It doesn't change anything." I rubbed my cheek across his fingers. "I want you." As I smiled up at him, I suddenly realized it was truer than I wanted it to be. Tears sprang to my eyes, making me blink rapidly several times. I closed them and took a deep breath.

_Come on, girl. Get it together. You can't afford this now. Put it aside and concentrate on what's necessary_. Try as hard as I might, I just couldn't seem to find a box in my head that he fit in.

Sitting back in my seat, releasing his hand, I breathed deep and slow, relaxing my body in hopes of settling my mind. The longer I thought about my problem, the clearer it became. I **was** falling for him. I had all the classic symptoms.

Nerves were shot, my hands shaking and gut quivering at the slightest provocation. Like being near him. No appetite at all, except for him. I couldn't get enough; had to touch him, taste him, smell him. Just thinking about him made me wet, and I couldn't seem to think about anything else.

Well, now that I had that figured out, it might make working around it easier. _Sure, tell yourself another one, Rue_. Eyes still closed, I smiled to myself, and shook my head on another deep breath.

Xander stroked my hair, bringing me back. I opened my eyes and gazed into his.

A small smile, slightly parted lips, a little sigh; that's all it took and he was kissing me. Like a starving man at an unexpected feast. Pushing against him, I murmured into his sweet mouth, "X, stop. Let me breathe."

He reluctantly let me go, relaxing back into his seat.

"What were you doing? Some kind of meditation?" So he had recognized the deep steady breathing.

"Not really. It's a technique I learned to help clear the mind so one can concentrate better. Think clearly without emotional involvement. Makes solving problems easier. I can teach you, if you'd like. It might be of use just before you perform one of those crazy, death-defying stunts of yours. Help you stay calm and cool."

I rolled in the seat, so I sat on one hip, my leg curled under me. Laying my head against the arm he slid behind me, I put my hand on his chest, playing with a wrinkle in his shirt.

"I have to say something to you, Xander. I don't know if it's a good idea or not, but I think you need to hear it." I raised my face to his. "So you can settle your mind and keep focused on this mission."

He frowned and took a deep breath, bracing himself for what I was going to say.

"Don't look so sad, love. And I really mean that. I am falling in love with you, X. I don't know if it will work. I've never stayed with one man before. We will have a lot of things to work out when this is all over. If you want me to stay."

He grinned, hugging me closer. "Really? You mean it?" I nodded and his smile got even wider. Then he gave me one of those evil looks and leaned close. "I wanna do you right here. Now. Sit on my lap."

"Oh, X! I can't be quiet with you." I glanced toward the back of the plane.

"So what! You think they aren't gonna hear you when we get to Santa Catalina? The walls in those shacks are like paper. Unless we just go to the beach. Then they can watch, too."

"Oh, my God! You are awful!" I giggled, squirming out of my jeans and sliding onto his lap. He was very ready for me and unzipped as I flung one leg over him. My forearms resting on his shoulders, I cupped the back of his head with my hands as I leaned forward to kiss him. He positioned himself and guided me down, moaning low as my heat enveloped him.

I thought I heard some whispers from the back, but everything except the wonderful sensations we were creating as I rode the beautiful man beneath me soon blocked out the rest of the world. I flexed my inner muscles as I rocked my hips, making sure he was getting as much out of this as I was.

X nuzzled his face into my breasts, pushing my shirt and bra up and out of his way so he could suckle me. It made me cry out in delight, though I tried to keep it down to gasping sighs. It almost worked, until he moved his hands down from my ribs to grasp my hips tightly and thrust up into me, groaning. He suddenly arched back, body stiff and trembling in orgasm, deep growling "ahs" escaping through clenched teeth.

That did it for me and I ground my femininity against his groin, my hands digging into his shoulders. I tossed my head back and threw out a few "ahs" of my own, the last one turning into a wail as I climaxed.

Shuddering with my release, I fell forward onto his chest. I snuggled my face into the curve of his neck, kissing his throat softly. Large, strong arms wrapped me and squeezed gently. He chuckled quietly, rubbing his jaw in my hair.

"Wow!" He murmured in my ear.

"I wish I could just stay like this. I feel so good with you; so safe in your arms, X." With a deep sigh, I sat up and gazed down at his pleased expression.

"Fine with me, Red. At least 'til we run outta gas." He laughed out loud at my surprise, grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh, you!" I mock swat him, lifting myself off. He yanked my pants up while I rearranged the rest of my clothes. "You're gonna have to change as soon as we land. You're a mess." I smirked at his lap. He shrugged, not worried at all.

The plane suddenly tipped, curving around and down as the pilot lined up for landing. It was unexpected enough that it unbalanced me, throwing me back into Xander's lap with a little squeak of shock. We both laughed when we realized what had happened. He put me back beside him and fastened his seatbelt, motioning that I should do the same.

"Landing strip might be a little rough, Beautiful. Better strap in."


	5. Chapter 5

V

As soon as the plane taxied back to the small, single story building that served as the terminal, X was up and outside. He strode confidently indoors and found the nearest phone. Everyone else offloaded all the gear and luggage, then sat around waiting for him to finish his apparently endless calls.

Almost an hour later, a small convoy approached, several jeeps and a beat up truck pulled up. The driver of the lead jeep leaped out and came toward us at as near a run as I was to ever see in a Panamanian. Waving his white straw hat, he hollered in joy, grinning like a fool.

"Hola, Xander! Me alegre verle otra vez, mi amigo!" Switching to heavily accented English, he continued, "How have you been? It's long since you visited our fair country. We have missed your craziness. Things are so quiet when you're not around." The small man practically leaped into X's arms, hugging him and pounding him on the back.

"Y yo, tambíen, Miguel! How's the family? Any more grandchildren?" X laughed, obviously well acquainted with the little guy. He draped an arm across Miguel's shoulders, turning him to face the rest of our group.

"You have room for all of us, my friend? As I said, I'm gonna need your whole place for at least a week."

Miguel looked us over, nodding in agreement. He elbowed X none too gently, leaning toward him and pretending to whisper. "The hermosa señorita; she is with you, no?" Xander nodded yes and got a finger wagged under his nose. "I will definitely have more grandchildren next year! The children always are inspired by your visits." He chuckled happily. X just grinned at me, lifting his eyebrows and winking.

"C'mon, Miguel. Let me introduce you." Taking my hand and drawing me to his side, X smiled down and said, "Miguel Hernandez, I'd like you to meet Rue, known to her friends as Red. Red, this is my good friend Miguel. Anything you need, you just ask him." Miguel swept his hat in a gentlemanly bow, taking my free hand and brushing my knuckles with his thick mustache.

"Anything you need, señorita. Anything at all. If it can be found, Miguel will see that you have it." He smiled widely, flashing white, white teeth.

"Hey, Miguel! You are still married to that beautiful Conchetta?" X teased.

"Oh, yes, X! She would never let me leave. No other man could provide so well for her… and her twelve children." Miguel laughed back. Turning to the SEAL team, he then asked, "These hombres are not your usual crew. You are planning something different this trip?"

Shane, who had been bent over one of the bags, chose that moment to stand and face us. Poor Miguel was so stunned; he stepped back and grabbed his chest.

"Madre de Dios! Xander, you never told me you had a twin brother!" He turned back to X who was nearly hysterical. Laughing so hard he had to wipe tears from his eyes; the silly fool nearly fell on me.

"You did this on purpose! You are trying to cause my death, my friend? You want my Conchetta for yourself!" Miguel grinned at X. X shook his head, still not able to speak.

Shane stepped forward, hand extended. "Shane Wolf, Señor Hernandez. Nice to meet you, sir. Alright if the boys start loading the trucks?" Sobering slightly, Miguel shook his hand, nodding.

"Of course, of course. My sons will assist you." He started to wave at the other drivers, but Shane interrupted.

"Ah, no thank you. There's a lot of very sensitive equipment in there. We'll be fine." He turned back to his team and grabbed the nearest bag. The others followed suit, picking up and hauling their gear to the trucks.

Miguel looked over at Xander, a perplexed frown on his face. "He is not like you at all, X. And 'Wolf"? Why do you have different names?"

X shrugged, "Believe it or not, Miguel, we're not related." The little Panamanian just raised very expressive brows, shrugging.

"Let us be on our way then. You and the señorita will ride with me." Everyone piled into the waiting vehicles and we headed for the highway. We would follow it to Sona, which was about the halfway point, then turn south down the peninsula and across to the western shore and Miguel's lodge.

The ride was hot and very dusty once we left the highway. I was parched and ready for a shower by the time we arrived in El Tigre on the east gulf coast. Still about twenty minutes from our destination, we'd been on the road for over an hour and it was starting to get very warm. The temperature was closing in on 90 degrees and it wasn't even noon yet.

Miguel noticed my suffering and stopped at the local market. Jumping out of the jeep, he bought a huge sun hat from a vendor and a fruit juice from his neighbour. Offering both to me with a flourish, he scowled at X. "You must take better care of this delicate flower, my friend. She is wilting before your eyes. Not used to our tropical climate, is she?"

"Thank you so much, Miguel! No, I'm definitely not. Yesterday I was in Colorado… the Rocky Mountains in the United States. Its winter there; lots of snow and freezing temperatures. This is a real shock to my system." I smiled at him, plopping the hat on and sipping the juice. I fanned myself with my free hand, trying not to look faint from the heat.

X peered under the hat, asking in concern, "You okay, Red?"

Miguel poked him in the chest, chastising him none too gently. "As soon as we arrive, you will bring her inside and run her a cool bath. She's overheated already. Take a water now and use my handkerchief to cool her off before she faints." He handed a large, brightly coloured square to X.

Doing as he was told, X sponged my neck, shoulders, arms and chest with cool water. He continued to watch me as we got back on the road for the last leg of our trip.

"Take your shoes and socks off, Red. That'll help, too." Now that he realized I wasn't comfortable, he was trying his best to help. And he continued to wipe the dampened cloth over me.

I lay back and let him, enjoying the cooling sensation of the moisture evaporating in the breeze from the moving vehicle. I noticed that Miguel was driving a little faster now, as well. The time passed quickly, and we arrived in town sooner than I expected. It was a quaint little village, a combination of native construction and tourist looking establishments. Children appeared from everywhere, laughing and waving as they ran along side the vehicles.

We did not stop, passing through the main street and turning right onto a dirt track. Another left and in a moment we were there. Pulling up in front of the black iron gates, X jumped out and opened them. I hadn't realized the property was so large, the house being set back from the road several hundred feet.

Miguel barely paused as he drove through, making X jump back in on the run. The house was definitely unique, painted a bright teal green and white. There was a long balcony on the second floor, running the length of the building and a porch beneath. Miguel pulled up in front and before I could get out, X was there, lifting me into his arms and carrying me inside.

"X, put me down. I can walk." I groused at him. He just shook his head, striding up the small rise to the house and bounding up the steps. He stopped for a second on the porch to plant a loud kiss on the cheek of the tiny woman waiting there.

"Mi corazon, Conchetta! I'll be back in a minute." Her eyes widened as he flew by and she turned to her husband, who followed with our bags. X walked straight to the back of the house into the larger bedroom. Depositing me on the bed, he continued into the large tiled bath. I heard water running immediately and he called back to me,

"Strip and wait for me to come get you." I sighed, doing as he ordered, not happy with all the fuss. This was not how I envisioned my entrance. X appeared in the doorway, shirtless and shoeless seconds later. "C'mon, hurry up!" He snapped, walking over to me and taking over peeling my sticky clothes off.

Carrying me into the bathroom, he dumped me into the half-full tub of cool water. Not expecting the chill, I squeaked in shock. X just snickered, scooping handfuls of water over me from where he sat on the edge, soaking my hair as well. I gasped several times, and began to shiver.

Someone knocked on the bedroom door, which was still open. "Señor X?" The voice sounded young.

"Yeah?" He turned to look through the door. "Oh, hola, Esperanza. You have gotten very beautiful since I was here, chica. How old are you now?"

"I have fifteen years, Señor X. May I assist with your beautiful lady? I have already turned on the air conditioning. And I have brought towels for you." The girl smiled, though she never looked any higher than X's knees. She held out the armful of towels, blushing and giggling, when he padded over and took them.

"Gracias, chica. Please tell your madre lunch would be very welcome. Does she need to shop? I can send some of the guys back to town for whatever she might need."

"They have already gone, Señor. Paolo went with the one who looks like you. They should be back soon and Mama says lunch in an hour."

"Great, Esperanza. Thanks, again. And its just X, sweetheart. We are amigos, no?"

"Si, Se… X." She grinned and dropped a little curtsey, then fled.

"Wow, X. Doesn't matter how old they are, huh?" I chuckled, poking him in the ribs.

"Huh?" He jumped and glanced back at me, perplexed.

"Little Esperanza is sweet on you, love. You didn't notice?" I laughed at his expression. Obviously, he hadn't.

"You feeling better?" He changed the subject.

"Yes I am, thank you. Would you hand me a towel please?"

"I think you should stay there a little longer. You're still flushed." He frowned at me.

"I'd rather just lie down for a while, if that's alright with you." I stood up, and leaned over him, deliberately dripping cold water down his back.

"Ah!" He barked. "You little witch!" Standing, he turned around and scooped me out of the tub, towelless and still dripping to drop me on the bed.

"You remember what happened the last time you made me angry?" He growled, climbing onto the bed to lie down beside me. Smiling like the devil himself, eyes sparkling with mischief, he grabbed me by the ankles and flipped me over.

"No, no, no! Don't you dare!" I laughed, squealing like a schoolgirl. He smacked me once and then leaned over to kiss the cheek he'd just reddened. Which turned into licking and kissing the backs of my thighs, my behind and lower back.

"X, not again? Don't you ever get enough?" I sighed, trying not to enjoy what he was doing.

"We got an hour, Sweetness. Enough for a quickie." He murmured against my skin. "Mmm." He rumbled. "You taste so good." I heard his zipper opening as he moved behind me. "Open up; let me in, baby." He pressed against the inside of my knees, spreading my thighs.

Kneeling between my legs, he covered me with his warmth and began kissing and nibbling the back of my neck and shoulders, making me shiver and sigh. He tucked his hands under my chest, cupping a breast in each, rumbling in pleasure. That deep vibration shook my insides as it always did, making me instantly wet.

"Ah, Xander. You're impossible. I can't resist you. Come on, lover. I'm yours." I moaned, softly. At first, that is. Didn't take him long to have me crying out in ecstasy. Several times, until finally, he joined me. Then we slept, exhausted… right through lunch and half the afternoon.


	6. Chapter 6 & 7

VI

I woke to find myself alone. My bags were sitting on the floor at the foot of the bed, so at least I could get dressed. Putting on shorts and a sleeveless lace camisole, I tied up my hair, and wandered out into the main part of the house.

Two of Shane's boys were sitting in the dining area playing cards, but no one else was in evidence. I went to the fridge and got myself a drink before turning and asking where everyone had gotten to.

"Hey, guys! Where's the rest of the crew?" I leaned on the counter, not sure about how friendly they were gonna be. We really hadn't met, barely being introduced back in San Diego. I thought these two were Sam and Frank, but I wasn't 100 percent sure.

Frank, (I thought), glanced up. "Shane's out with Mr. Hernandez and Mike, checking over the property. Your wild man is surfing." He sounded like he didn't particularly approve.

"Oh, thanks. Frank, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I'm Sam." The other one smiled at me. "Don't worry 'bout Grouchy, here. He's losing. Conchetta left you a plate in the fridge if you're hungry." The second SEAL looked me over appraisingly, apparently liking what he saw.

"Thanks, Sam. I think I'll go see if I can find X."

"Better put shoes on, Rue. The rocks are sharp out there."

"It's Red, Sam. Only my superiors call me Rue." I smiled back at the SEAL and found my sandals. Wandering out into the heat of midafternoon, I was glad I'd remembered the sunhat and my shades.

I walked down the rocky path, trying to stay under the trees as much as possible. Finding a large palm, I sat down looking out over the ocean. There were several people visible riding the waves, but all were too far out for me to tell which one was X.

Hearing someone approach from the direction of La Casa Verde, I looked back over my shoulder. It was Miguel and he grinned, waving a pair of binoculars at me. He handed them over, dropping down to squat next to me in the shade.

"Gracias, Miguel. This is very thoughtful of you." I accepted the glasses, facing back to the shore and focusing on the large waves rolling in.

"Denada, señorita. You are feeling mucho better, si?"

"Yes, thank you. I'll be fine. It was just too much change so quickly." I spoke while searching the ocean for 'my wild man', as Frank had so succinctly put it.

"May I ask you a personal question, señorita?" Miguel was playing in the black sand at his feet, drawing little patterns with a stick.

"It's Red, Miguel. You may. I cannot guarantee an answer, but I'll try." I smiled back, patting his arm.

"Si. That is fair. Our big friend, Xander… you care for him?"

Laughing lightly, I nodded. "I thought that was obvious."

"No, No, señ… Red. I mean in the heart. Not the other. X is very, uhh… playful. He always has beautiful companions." Looking up from his doodling, Miguel hastened to reassure me. "None as beautiful as you, of course!"

I smiled at him, "You are a good friend, Miguel. You want to know if I love him?"

"Si. He is different with you."

"And you're afraid I'll change him?"

"Every man changes when he fall in love. It is the nature of the disease. I only wish that you make him happy."

"I would never do anything to hurt him, Miguel. But I must ask you a question, now. You so obviously love your wife, and she you." Putting a hand to his heart, the little Panamanian grinned, nodding.

"Si, she is mi coŕazon, my heart and soul."

"I have never been in love like this before." Tears suddenly sprang to my eyes and I blurted, "Is it supposed to hurt?"

"Seńorita?" He sat beside me, and put his arms around me. "You should not be in pain. You should feel like, like a butterfly on a soft summer breeze. Light in the heart, fluttery in the stomach when you look at him, floating through the day."

"I do feel like that when I'm with him, Miguel. But, at times like this, when I can think, I'm so frightened. I seem to cry for nothing, my throat closes and I feel like someone has stabbed me in the chest." Dropping my head on his shoulder, I sobbed, "Why? What's happening to me?"

"You are afraid, child. Giving one's heart makes you vulnerable to hurt. You are anticipating something that may never happen." When I looked up, a question in my eyes, he continued. "You fear he will not want you, or worse, that he will take your love and then throw it away later."

Swallowing past the lump in my throat, I whispered, "I'm afraid he'll get himself killed, Miguel."

"Si, there is that, too."

"I don't want to change him. I like his craziness. But I don't want to be left behind, either."

Sighing, he nodded. "It is a difficult problem. Perhaps one that would be better addressed by someone with much more wisdom than I. I will ask Conchetta for her advice. With your permission, of course."

"Thanks, Miguel. I need all the help I can get."

"Do not sit out here in the heat for too long, Red. You must remember to drink as well." Miguel hugged me and stood, brushing sand from his pants. "The tide changes soon. X will be back shortly. You needn't worry. The waves are not so high today."

I looked out at the swells, ten to twelve foot curls breaking and rushing at the shore to crash onto rocks and beach, and back at Miguel in surprise. He grinned at me, chuckling, "X will the take on the largest Santa Catalina can produce with ease. I have seen him conquer a twenty foot monster that very few would attempt. And with no problem at all."

"You are not really reassuring me, Seńor Hernandez." I held up a hand to him, and stood as well. "Let's go see what the other guys are up to."

We walked back up the slight rise to the house, finding the SEALS relaxing in various ways. Sam was now napping in a hammock on the front porch and Mike had taken his place in the card game. Both men had beers beside them, so I decided to just let them be. When Miguel asked after Shane, Mike wordlessly pointed upstairs.

"Conchetta and I will be taking the family to church this evening, but there is plenty of food in the kitchen or you can take the larger Jeep to town, if you wish. X knows the best places. Most serve dinner at seven. We shall return in the morning." Miguel waved goodbye as he headed out. "Adios, mi amigos, seńorita. Mańana."

I decided to go back to my room after finding a drink, taking the glass with me.

Putting some music on quietly, I unpacked my bags and stood staring out the window at Santa Catalina Island, enjoying the view. There weren't any more surfers on the water that I could see, so I figured X should be arriving soon.

I heard voices out front, then his deep laugh.

"Whoo, what a rush! You guys gotta come out with me tomorrow! Either of you surf?" More murmurs, then X again.

"Whaddya mean, you never had time? You guys live in San Diego!"

From upstairs, an echo of Xander groused, "We're not on vacation, X. Keep focused, can't you? Stop distracting my team." I moved to the doorway, to see X, standing in the middle of the living area and looking up at where Shane leaned on the rail of the upstairs landing.

"Lighten up, dude! Don't forget you're supposed to be **my **crew. Act like it. Have some fun; shit, smile Shane. I promise, it won't hurt." X put a hand to his chest, smiling nastily as he laughed at the big SEAL. Suddenly serious, he frowned and growled, "I am focused. When we go to dinner tonight, I'll be making some more calls. Arranging for another plane, so we can do some scouting. Probably Wednesday. Meantime, you should act like you're enjoying being here. Miguel's already suspicious."

He crossed his arms, glaring up sideways, mimicking Shane's stance. _Oh, boy!_ I thought. [i]_Here it comes. How'm I supposed to defuse this mess? If I wasn't afraid they'd kill each other and destroy the place, I'd just let them beat each other senseless._[/i]

Moving out into the main room, I gave wide eyes to the SEALS at the table, asking silently for help. As I lifted my face to their leader, I saw Sam come in from behind X. He stopped short, obviously reading the tension in the room. He looked at the seated men, up to Shane and over to me. I put a fist up to my mouth, making a scared face, my other hand still on the door frame.

"I'll go out with you tomorrow, X. As long as the waves aren't too big. Bring the camera, too. That'll help, won't it?" Sam spoke quietly. X whipped around, a small frown still creasing his forehead.

"Yeah. Good idea, Sam." He turned back to Shane, who was now nearly to the bottom of the stairs. "This is a small, tightly knit community, Shane. Everybody knows everybody, 'cept for the tourists. You guys gotta try and blend in. Surfers are willing to give you a shot, but if you act weird, they'll pick up on it right away. And we're approaching the height of the season, so there's a lot of them around."

"So?" Shane scowled.

"C'mon, man. Think. These people are not fans of law enforcement. And a lot of them have friends you'd probably like to shoot. If they suspect something's going on, they'll talk. Maybe get us all killed." X shook his head. "So relax. Do stupid shit. Drink too much. Act like idiots; party like rock stars." He waved his arms, opening them wide.

"Act like you, you mean." The SEAL growled.

"Now you got it!" X grinned and tapped Shane's shoulder with a fist. Did I say, tapped? He socked him hard enough to push the other's body back. Shane looked down at where he'd been hit, frowning, then back at X. Suddenly smiling, he reached out and punched him right back, rocking X on his feet.

Looking shocked for a moment, he stared at Shane and then burst into loud, barking laughter. When the SEAL relaxed his tense stance, smiling tentatively, Xander slugged him again, right in the gut. Folding over with a forceful, "oof!" Shane glared up and charged him. Thank goodness Sam was still behind them. He leaped aside, opening the door so that the two combatants spilled out onto the porch. Wrestling each other to the ground, they rolled down the steps and into the dirt of the front yard.

Running to the porch, I was caught by Sam before I could get any closer. The other two also came out, standing beside us and just watching the fight.

"For God's sake! Somebody stop them!" I yelled, trying to get out of the tight hold Sam had on me.

"Nah. Let 'em get it out of their systems. Shane ain't trying to kill him; just punish him a little. It'll be good for both of them." Frank chuckled from beside me.

"Bet you twenty bucks X puts a hurting on him before the leut knocks him out." That was from Mike, nudging Frank in the ribs. I whipped my head around, staring at the black SEAL in total disbelief.

"You're on." Came the laconic reply.

"Are you all insane? They're going to kill each other!"

Shaking his head negatively, Frank grinned over at me. "Just a little friendly competition between the boys, Red. And they're just following instructions… acting like a real pair of idiots, don't you think?" They all laughed at that.

Both men were now bleeding from various cuts; Shane's split lip was swollen from a shot to the jaw and X had a cut over one eye that was going to produce a beautiful shiner. Panting like a pair of Mexican bulls, they broke apart and circled, each grinning fiercely, totally concentrating on their opponent.

Finally managing to break free of Sam, I grabbed a pail of water used for rinsing sand off and ran down the steps. Tossing it over both men, I yelled at the top of my lungs, "Enough! Stop this, now! You're acting like children!"

Shocked and dripping, both of them straightened and turned to me. X's sheepish grin was complemented by Shane's confused smile. "Thought this was what he wanted." He groused, pushing at his lip with his tongue, then touching his fingers to it when he tasted blood. He grimaced at X. "That was a good one, Cage."

X gently wiped his hand across the cut in his brow and smiled back.

"You're not so bad, yourself, Wolf."

Both of them looked at my astonished face and back at each other, then laughed.

Apparently they were friends, now? I shook my head in disgust.

"Get your asses in here, so I can clean you up." I snarled at them. They saw the fury in my eyes and decided not to argue.

The other SEALS sighed in regret. Mike spoke up, "I guess this means the bet is off?"

"Of course; she interrupted them." Frank replied. I glared at him as I passed, hustling the two big, bleeding idiots into the kitchen. He grinned, leaning back from me, his hands in the air.

Sitting them both on stools at the breakfast bar, I filled two basins with warm water and proceeded to wash out their various cuts. They both sat quietly, letting me patch them up without a single whimper. Finished, I stood there, hands on hips and hissed at them.

"If you two ever try anything so stupid again, I'll shoot you both myself!"

"Ah c'mon, Red. It was fun." X hung his head, whining like a kid.

"I have to admit, I did enjoy beating the shit outta you, X." Shane chuckled, then looked at me, shame-faced. They both laughed. I stood there; tight-lipped, so pissed I couldn't think of anything nasty enough to say and shook my head. Finally, I couldn't look at them any more and turned away, muttering under my breath,

"Fuck! Why the hell were men ever invented, anyway?" Whipping back around and pointing a finger in X's open mouthed face, I blazed at him, "Don't you even think it!", and stomped into our room, slamming the door behind me. To the accompaniment of various snickers and snorts, the men trying not to laugh out loud.

I turned up the music and lay down, finally able to relax. Laughing to myself, I thought that had actually gone rather well. They seemed to have gotten the worst of their jealousy out of their systems, the fight proving to both of them I thought they were worth my attention. And now that they thought I was angry with them, they had another reason to stand together.

Damn. I really disliked playing these silly games, but it seemed as though these two were no different from the rest of the male population. Oh well. At least it meant it would be easier to control them, now. Foolish boys, no matter how big they got, they never really grew up. Thinking I should write another book, I rolled over and fell asleep.

X must have come in before I woke, as he was snoring beside me when a knock got my attention. I slipped out of bed and tiptoed to the door.

"Yes, what is it?" I peeked around at Shane, a big purple bruise now marring his cheek and jaw. His lower lip had swollen more, too; making it difficult for him to speak clearly. And it was clearly painful; he winced as he talked, lisping.

"It's almost 6:30. Miguel said the restaurants serve dinner at 7. We should get ready to go."

"Okay, Shane. You alright?" I gently touched my fingertips to his cheek, just above the bruise.

"Sure, this is nothing." He shrugged. "Get the crazy man moving. I'm hungry."

"Mmm, me too, now that you mention it. I skipped lunch."

Dinner went very well, Xander taking us to an Argentinean steakhouse he knew. Recognized by the owners, we were given one of their best tables. The boys all had steaks, while I managed to handle a large, very rare burger and accompanying salad.

Relaxing over local beers, everybody discussed tomorrow's expedition. In order to catch the largest waves, we'd have to be up at 4 in the morning. High tide was at 4:30 am.

Several other groups of surfers greeted X, asking if he'd be out in the morning. Saluting with his bottle, he nodded, grinning happily. A couple of the women came over, kissing him and cooing excitedly when they noticed Shane. Asking for introductions and blatantly drooling, they so totally ignored me it was actually funny.

Shane seemed a little nonplussed by all the attention, but he soon realized a handshake wasn't going to cut it with these female sharks. When the third one plopped herself in his lap after slobbering all over X, he wrapped an arm around her and kissed her back. X was happily chatting with her companions about timing, breaks and other esoteric surf stuff.

Mike had found himself a local chica and was dancing with her to something only they could hear. Sam and Frank were discussing camera angles, light diffusion, filters and f-stops with another cameraman/surfer. Glancing over at me, where I sat just watching everyone, X lifted his brows and grinned.

"You okay, Sweetness?" I smiled back, nodding. Leaning closer, he whispered, "You wanna cut out?"

"What about the others?" I murmured back.

"We'll walk. Maybe catch a ride partway. I know a beautiful spot on the way back."

"You're enjoying this. Won't your friends miss you? Wonder why you left?"

Laughing, he replied, "Hell, no! They'll know exactly what I'm doing. I'll see them tomorrow, anyway."

"You are impossible!" I smirked, agreeing.

He dug the keys out of his pocket, dropping them on the table in front of Sam.

With a wink and grin, he stood and pulled me up.

"Have fun, guys. See you early." We left to the accompaniment of whistles, clapping and foot stomping. And some pretty pointed comments and rude suggestions. X just waved over his shoulder, not looking back and taking my hand.

We did catch a ride to the center of town. Once there, X headed for the little store and the phone booth nearby. He spent a good fifteen minutes making calls, a satisfied smile letting me know he'd accomplished whatever he wanted to set up.

"After lunch, we drive back to Laguatero. Miguel has a friend with a small private airstrip just outside the village. He's agreed to take us up the coast 'scouting' for a good peak to jump from. And he knows where we can borrow a chopper if we need to.

That should make Shane happy. I just hope he has enough sense to keep his eyes open and mouth shut. Miguel says the guy ships some interesting cargo."

I looked at X. "Drugs?"

"Don't know, he wasn't specific. But definitely illegal."

"Oh, X. I don't know if that's a good idea." I shook my head no.

"No choice, Red. It's the only thing close." I sighed, nodding reluctant acceptance.

"Maybe we just shouldn't say anything."

"I don't know. I have a feeling; those boys are pretty sensitive to that sort of thing. Don't think surprising them would be a good idea."

"You're probably right. Okay, then. We warn them ahead of time and keep our fingers crossed." I snuggled into his side, slipping one hand under his shirt to tickle his navel. "Let's not worry about it, now. I want to make love on the beach. You said you know a good spot?"

Giving me that Cheshire grin, he leaned down and kissed me like he was starving and I was dinner. "Yeah, I do." We walked down to the beach in the gathering dusk.

X was right about the beach; it was a quiet, secluded place. The view of the ocean was beautiful, the moon sparkling on the breakers, peeking from between the branches of thick trees that surrounded us on three sides.

We lay on the wet sand, our feet actually in the water, just like the movies. And went for a short swim after, to cool off and wash the sand from our bodies. Walking home, hand in hand, I was surprised at how bright the night was. There were no street or house lights, but the moon and stars were amazing.

We got back to the lodge relatively early as we were getting up at the crack of dawn. And apparently the Seals had taken Xander's advice to heart; they weren't back yet. So we drew a bath and relaxed for a while before going to sleep. I heard them come in around midnight, but X was snoring peacefully by then. Of course, he had gotten quite a bit more exercise than I, what with surfing and his little spat with Shane.

VII

4 am came way too early. Surprisingly, X woke me saying only, "Rise and shine, Beautiful. Its gonna be a gorgeous day. I can hear the breakers already; can't wait to get out there. He was wearing only trunks, glistening in the half light as he smeared something all over himself.

"Mmm, breakfast?" I mumbled, still half asleep.

"When we get back, Sweetness. Full stomach's not a good idea now."

"Right." I sat, stretching and yawning as X went out and woke the rest of the house. "Crazy man." I groused to myself. "I need coffee." I threw on a swimsuit and cover-up, stumbled into the kitchen and got the coffee going while everyone else collected their gear. Slipping my sandals on, I went looking for my sunhat and shades.

By the time I got back, everyone had helped themselves, but at least they had saved me a cup. Looking the worse for wear, Mike handed it to me with a grunted,

"Here, darlin'. And thanks for making it."

"You okay, Mike? You look like somebody ran you over with a truck."

The other SEALS laughed, slapping him on the back and laughing even more when he winced and held a hand to his head.

"C'mon you guys. Gimme a break." He moaned.

"What's a matter, Mikey? You getting too old for this shit?" Sam bent over, peering sideways into his face, where he sat with his head hanging.

"No. But I hadn't planned on that fine chica, either. She had a bottle of some native shit back in her room and we killed it between us."

Chuckling, though he frowned as well, X said, "Maybe we should leave him here to recover. Shane can you sit a board? Know how to use the cameras?"

When Mike didn't protest the change in plans, Shane scowled, though he didn't say anything to him. He looked at X and nodded. "Yeah, I can take a decent picture. But I'll stay on the beach. You take Sam out with you. He can surf."

"Good enough. Grab your boards and let's go. Tide ain't gonna wait for us."

I whispered to Mike that there was Tylenol in the cabinet as we all trooped out the door. Loading up one of the jeeps, we drove down the dirt road to Punta Brava. It would have taken 45 minutes to walk and X was in a hurry to get there.

The guys looked at X a little concerned when we arrived. The waves were even higher here than at the main beach. He explained it to me, pointing out the three breaks. The main one, with the largest, most consistent curls broke over rock, so he and Sam would paddle out farther than most to reach the spot where they would wait for X to pick a good wave. Frank and Shane set up their equipment on the beach, as close to opposite where X would come in as they could estimate.

He gave me a kiss, grinned and splashed into the waves, yelling like a banshee.

Several others crazies, already out in the water, raised fists and hollered back. I looked at the SEALS still on the beach, shrugging and shaking my head in disbelief. Sam grinned, took a deep breath and followed X into the surf.

Using Miguel's binoculars, I watched as Sam paddled out to where X sat his board and watched as the big guy directed Sam, using both hands to emphasize his meaning. I could see him counting the swells as they rolled in. Suddenly giving Sam a thumbs up, he lay flat and began pushing the board toward shore. As the wave rose behind him, he planted his hands on the board and stood up.

Watching him shoot the curl scared the hell out of me, but it was so fascinating I couldn't turn away. When the wave finally released him, he dove in and headed right back out for more. Shane and Frank were getting some beautiful footage, the sun behind us, sparkling on the water. It made the fools out in the ocean stand out clearly, too.

Three and a half hours later, an exhausted but still high insane pair of men dragged themselves out of the surf and over to collapse by us on the beach. Xander's face practically shone with joy and he couldn't stop grinning. Sam was almost as excited. The two of them laughed every time they looked at each other.

High fiving X, Sam blew out a deep breath and exclaimed, "That was insane! Biggest surf I've ever been in. You are crazy, dude! We coming back this afternoon?"

He was still breathing heavy, lying flat on his back in the warm sand.

X looked over at me, questioning as he answered. "Thought I'd take Red to Playa Estero. Teach her to ride a board. If you want to, Sweetness." Sobering a little, he shrugged, "Or we can go to town, do some shopping. Or maybe dive off the beach, see some cool fish and grab dinner, if we're lucky." Rolling over, he tapped Shane's leg.  
>"You wanna come? Be right up your alley."<p>

"If that's what Red wishes. Otherwise I have work to do here. Sometime today I have to contact Gibbons… update him on our plans."

"I can dive, X. Sounds like fun. I'm not so sure about the surfing. Watching you guys out there has kinda freaked me." I smiled at my crazy lover.

"Okay, diving it is." He glanced back at the other SEALS. "You guys are all welcome. Sam, if you wanna surf more, you can take one of my boards. Just stick to the main beach. You did okay, but I think Brava's a little much for you." Xander grinned, "No offense, man."

"None taken; you're right." The SEAL nodded back. "You are scary on the water, dude." X nodded, taking it as a compliment. Coming from a SEAL, it probably was.

We loaded up the jeep and headed back to La Casa Verde, ready for food and drink. It was almost 8 by the time everyone had finished whatever cleanup they needed and spilled into the kitchen. Conchetta was already there, breakfast almost ready. She and I watched the boys take deep breaths, tummies rumbling, and smiled at each other.

I set the table and counter for her, then put more coffee on. Very soon, it got real quiet as everyone busied themselves with filling their faces.

The guys wandered off after eating, leaving the clean-up to the women. Typical. I watched as X staggered into our room and collapsed face down on the bed. In seconds_, _he was snoring, dead to the world.

Conchetta kept trying to shoo me out of the kitchen, but finally gave in, murmuring "Gracias, gracias seńorita."

"Denada, Conchetta. Please, call me Red. All my friends do." She smiled, nodding.

"Forgive my curiosity, Red. You have known my, how you say, son not by birth but by choice for a long time? And these new friends of his, very strange."

I laughed, "No, we just met a few days ago. I don't really know the others at all. Just met them, too. They're alright, though. Good men, trustworthy."

"Si, that is what I mean. They seem, ah… muy responsable. Not like his usual friends. Especial the one who looks like X, Seńor Shane."

"You should have been with us last night, then. They got pretty wild at dinner.

Shane is… older. A little more settled than the others. It's his job to make sure X's project gets done with no hang-ups."

She nodded, "Entiendo. I understand." Ducking her head as she dried her hands on her apron, she peeked at me through long, black lashes. "Miguel tells me you have some confusion about Xander?"

I'd known this was coming and realized it was probably best to get it over with now, while all the guys were occupied elsewhere. Taking a deep breath and staring at the towel I was twisting in my hands, I nodded.

"Come, we will walk on the beach and talk. It is very calming. It will make this easier." My head snapped up and I looked closely into her eyes. What was she going to tell me? I had a very uneasy feeling I wasn't going to like it. When I frowned slightly, giving her a curious expression, she smiled and patted my hand.

"Relax, chica. We will just have a woman-to-woman talk. Nothing for you to worry about. Come." She slipped an arm around my waist and guided me outside. We walked through the trees and brush, Conchetta picking several flowers and weaving their stems together. Then she tucked them into my hair, over one ear. She stroked my hair, murmuring, "So beautiful, the color. Unusual."

Finding a shady spot, we sat under the palm and gazed out into the bay.

I sighed, "You are so lucky, Conchetta. You live in paradise."

"Si, es muy hermoso." She looked over at me. "But anywhere can seem this beautiful when one is in love, no?"

"That's exactly my problem. I don't know if I am or if it's just an infatuation."

Playing in the sand, I lifted a handful and let it dribble through my fingers. "I feel so…so confused, Conchetta. I've never felt like this before. I can't resist him. I can't think around him. He puts me in a daze."

She chuckled, "It sounds like the beginning of love to me, Red."

"And it's not just the sex, although that is incredible. I think Miguel tried to warn me about that. I'm not sure what he sees in me. Apparently I'm not the type of girl he usually… spends time with. I enjoy his company, his enthusiasm for life, the things he says."

"Si, this is true, chica. They are usually tall, blonde and tan. Very athletic looking. But also gone in a day or two. And he has never come here bringing a woman with him. He always finds his companions from the girls already here. Miguel said he was confused, as well. Could not define what made you different. But he obviously cares very much for you."

"This is all happening much too fast, Conchetta. And… I don't how to explain it, our work, it interferes with our getting closer."

"You do not work with Xander?"

"Not normally, no. And we both travel a lot. All over the world."

"The two of you have much you must discuss, then."

"I know. It's so hard. Every time we are together, I just want to eat him alive. The words get lost somewhere."

She clapped her hands, laughing aloud. "You sound just like my Miguel. He always says I get my way because I bewitch him; tangle his tongue and mind so he cannot think of anything except pleasing me." Continuing to giggle, she put her hand on my arm and leaned closer. "That is why we have so many children, no? I feel the same for him, but I would never let him know this." She smiled wide, and winked at me. Turning more serious, she continued quietly,

"I think it would be wise if you perhaps tried the same with our Xander. He is used to having the girls, how you say in English? Throw themselves at him? If he has to work for your attention, he will perhaps realize just how much he needs you. And he does need someone; he is lonely, but does not know this, chica. I think it one of the reasons he tries so hard to kill himself with his crazy stunts. His heart cries out for love and he thinks the adoration of his fans and the thrill of defying death is what he looks for. But it is not what he needs."

I looked over at the little hotelier in absolute shock.

"Wow, Conchetta! You should be a psychologist. That is the most accurate assessment of his personality type I have ever heard." I shook my head, wide eyed in surprise.

"¿Qué quieres decir? I don't know what you mean." She stared at me quizzically.

Frowning in concentration, I tried to think of how to explain it to her.

"Umm, like a doctor. But of the mind, you understand? One who helps people solve their emotional problems; why they feel they way they do." Her face lit up in comprehension and she laughed.

"Ah, un psiquiatra! No, no, I have no such training. But I know my boys… no matter their ages." She chuckled again. "And they are all such children, sometimes."

She patted my arm again, taking my hand and kissing the back. "We must be the strong ones, chica. The wise ones. They truly need our love and guidance to become the best men they can, si?"

"I guess so. I think we all need love and support, sometimes."

"Of course, of course. You simply need to learn to recognize when he is offering that to you. Their idea of how to show they care is often so much different than ours."

"You are so wise, Conchetta. Miguel is so lucky to have you. Does he have any idea what a priceless jewel you are?" I hugged her, laughing, though I felt tears threatening again.

"Si, I remind him daily!" She giggled. Seeing my glassy eyes, she put a hand to my cheek. "Do not weep, chica. This should be a time of great joy for you… and for X."

"I know, Conchetta. I'm just not sure it is the right time."

"Love chooses its own time and place, Red. We cannot plan it. That is what makes it such a great mystery. We must accept it when it comes, or risk losing it forever." Rolling to her knees and standing, she brushed herself off. "Come, little one. We should get back to our 'children'." She smiled. "They will be wondering where we have gone… and worrying."

When we entered the house, none of the men were inside, but we could hear voices from the front yard. Leaving Conchetta in the kitchen to begin preparations for lunch, I walked out onto the porch. The boys were all there, the SEALS loading dive gear into the big truck. Paolo stood by the driver side door chatting with X.

They finished up and everyone trooped back indoors to rest for a while. We'd have lunch around one pm, rest for an hour and head for the point around 2. That would give us plenty of time for the dive and relaxation afterward before having dinner.

Conchetta gave orders as to what the boys should try to catch for dinner. If they were successful we would be having either rock lobster or sea bass tonight. My mouth was already watering at the thought.

The afternoon passed quickly. Every one seemed to have a good time. The SEALS caught several fish and we found a half dozen good sized lobsters. Dinner was gonna be excellent, and I had every intention of watching and learning from Conchetta.

Afterward, everyone lolled around, stuffed for a while. Sam and Mike shooed Conchetta out of the kitchen, insisting they would clean up later. Shane and Frank took a tour of the grounds, checking whatever security measures they had set up when we arrived. Then Shane disappeared upstairs, but we could hear the low murmur of his voice, so I assumed he had a satellite phone and had contacted Gibbons.

Waking from a short nap to dispel the food coma, X took me for a swim off the main beach. Since it was low tide we were able to swim out to some of the rocks that those killer waves broke over and he took me right there in the foam and sunset colored water. I don't know if the others recognized my cries of ecstasy that echoed over the waves, or thought they were just the plaint of seabirds, but I'm sure they were heard.

The guys were in the kitchen, as promised, when we got back. X asked if they wanted to come to town with us. He was going to meet some of the surfers and wanted to go dancing.

"It's gonna be an earlier night, though, guys. We gotta plane to catch in the morning." They were both up for it, Mike grinning when Sam mentioned Rosita.

"You behave yourself this evening, big fella. Or Shane will probably kill you." I laughed when he pouted, pretending to be disappointed.

"It's not fair. X gets to play whenever he wants." He groused.

"Oh, stop. Go get showered and changed." I shooed them off.

Everyone piled into the jeeps and we headed out, to Donde Viancka's this evening. Closer to the center of town, this one was open most of the day, notable for the fresh seafood prepared by the owner, herself. And she outdid her normal excellent cuisine this night, according to Xander. The prawns were the sweetest I'd ever eaten.

We drove down to Los Pibes, where we'd had dinner the night before and spent a couple hours drinking and chatting with X's surf buddies. Several of the ladies seemed to take quite a shine to Sam, mentioning that they'd seen him out with X this morning. They drew him out into the middle of the place, everyone helping to move tables and chairs to the sides of the room. X lifted me from my seat and onto the impromptu dance floor. Apparently someone had brought a CD player as music began pumping into the room.

Laughing as I watched Shane try to fend off a couple of the lovelies from last night, I took pity on him and pulled free of Xander. Whispering in his ear, I pulled him closer to where Shane sat.

"Let me get him loosened up; then I'll turn him over to the girls." X just gave me an evil smile, snickering and grabbing a beer. I strolled over to Shane, unceremoniously forcing myself between two of the still bikini clad women. Leaning down to his face, I kissed him soundly and purred, "Come and dance with me, big boy", allowing my hand to slide down his cheek, throat and chest. I took his hand and pulled him up, completely unresisting. As I turned back and lifted my arms to his shoulders, he slipped his hands around my waist.

"Thanks for the rescue, Red. I was beginning to wonder how I was gonna get out of that." I just smiled serenely back, winking as though I understood. Poor Shane had no idea what he was in for. Dance over, he started to turn back, but I held him on the floor.

"Oh, no you don't! I'm not through with you, yet!" I moved closer, wrapping my arms around his waist, fitting myself snugly against him and gyrating to the beat. He looked down; eyes slightly widened and took a deep breath, swallowing hard.

"You're gonna make me crazy if you don't stop, Red." He looked around, finding X, who of course was watching, and giving him a perplexed, questioning face.

Being the devil he was, Xander just grinned and raised his beer, confusing Shane even more.

I scooped Shane's drink off the table, handing it to him and snickering, "Here. Relax and enjoy yourself." He took a gulp, then another as I slid my hands down to his hips and then snaked my body down the front of his until I was crouching , holding him around his knees. It put my face right below his crotch, so when I grinned up at him, it was around the growing bulge in his khakis.

Still swaying to the music, I wormed my way back up, making sure my breasts brushed against him all the way. He was practically panting by now, vibrating in place as I rolled myself around him, stroking him all over, now behind him, pressed against his hips and rubbing my cheeks on his back. My hands slipped around to the front of his hips and I spread my fingers as I ran my hands down the front of his thighs.

"Oh, God!" He breathed, eyes half closed. Back up to and gripping his waist, I caught the eye of one of the girls from last night, the one who had sat in his lap. Winking, I motioned her to come join me. She quite happily and immediately complied, slinking into his arms.

Now sandwiched between us, he had no choice but to wrap his arms around her. People were beginning to stop their conversations so they could watch. And they clapped, in syncopated rhythm, whistling and calling out suggestions. The blonde stretched up and with her hands wrapped around Shane's ears, drew him down and into a deep kiss. I still pressed against his back, moving my hips across his ass, my hands stroking up and down his arms, sides and back.

Poor Shane shuddered and moaned into the blonde's mouth. One hand instinctively came up and cupped her breast, which only made her smile. I peeked around one shoulder, finding another free girl and waved her over to take my place. She smiled hungrily and hurried to slip into my position, copying my movements.

Feeling a sudden streak of evil myself, I patted his cheek. "Have a good time, sweetie." His eyes snapped open and he tried to turn to see where I was headed. The girls took this to mean they should switch positions and they did, the darker one now mashed against his front and the willowy blonde wrapped around his back.

He took another gulp of his vodka before the girl in front removed the glass from his hand. She took a sip herself and dropped it on a passing table, pulling his arm around her body and kissing him just like the first one.

Either the alcohol was starting to take effect or Shane had decided to give in and go with the flow, because he put one hand on the girl's breast and slipped the other onto her ass, inside her bikini bottom. He gripped her firmly, raising her up to tiptoe, so he could deepen the kiss she'd started. This produced another round of whistles and calls.

Picking up my glass, I held it high as I danced my way over to X, grinning evilly.

Laughing at Mike and Frank's expressions, I chortled,

"Who wants to bet he doesn't come home with us?" They both shook their heads no bet. "Aw, you guys are such party poopers."

"Aren't you gonna find me one, too, Red?" Frank chuckled. Laughing, I reached for his hand.

"Come, dance with me and let's see what happens." He frowned, but stood and followed me onto the floor. Sure enough, before the number was over, I'd been cut in on and Frank had a partner. X finished it with me, and swept me out onto the veranda as the next song started.


	7. Chapter 8

VIII

Needless to say, the evening did not end early as planned. In fact, X, Sam, a lady friend and I took the jeep home. Mike had gotten lost early in the evening, as soon as he found Rosita. Don't know to this day where Shane and Frank ended up, but they were definitely not unhappy about it in the morning when they finally straggled in.

Of the pair, Shane looked the worst, obviously hung over and exhausted. He just growled, and put his head in his hands when X sat across from him and snickered. I handed him a cup of coffee and the bottle of Tylenol.

"Thanks," he mumbled. "How th' fuck do you do this day after day, Cage?" He shook out four, downing them with the coffee and passed the bottle to Frank.

Laughing, X answered, "If I'd spent the night with those two, I'd probably still be unconscious. You're alright, Shane." The SEAL only moaned in response, rubbing his temples in pain. About then, Mike sailed in, a shit-eating grin plastered over his dark features.

He took one look at his leader and guffawed.

"Really tied one on, eh Boss?" Smiling toothily, he nodded, "Good for you. You needed it." He continued to chuckle on his way upstairs, intending to clean up. He was back, helping with breakfast when Sam and friend, (her name turned out to be Sam, also), meandered down looking for coffee and food. She wore one of the SEAL's t shirts over her bikini, covering her to mid-thigh.

Sam took a cup of coffee with him while taking her back to her place. The rest of us packed the cameras and other equipment as well as a lunch to eat in flight and loaded everything into the big truck. As soon as he returned we headed to Miguel's friend's place. It was a relatively short ride, though dusty. I'd gotten smart by now, tying a large scarf that I'd bought around my hair and face under my hat.

We all piled out of the truck, X going over to the farmer with Miguel for introductions. The SEALs unloaded and we all waved goodbye to Miguel. He'd be back in the late afternoon to pick us up.

After a rather bouncy takeoff, the flight went smoothly across the lower part of the peninsula and up the west coast to the international airport at the city of David. There we landed for refueling, a quick trip to use the facilities and were back in the air by 9:30. X sat up front with the pilot, telling him where to get closer to the mountains so he could check for possible places to launch a parasail.

We still weren't exactly sure what he had planned, as he had only outlined his plan in general terms. The SEALs all thought he was completely crazy, the idea of flying like an eagle, catching updrafts to see how far he could glide before ditching in the ocean totally insane. Then he would try and surf to shore, carrying a board strapped to the sail the whole way.

The entire stunt was supposed to be filmed, of course, in reality giving the SEALs the opportunity to take whatever photos they would need to give Gibbons and the other teams the intelligence to make their raid on the fortress/mission. Naturally, the whole thing was predicated on the hopes that we wouldn't be shot out of the sky ourselves by getting too close to the bad guys' hideout.

Supposedly, Miguel's friend, Frederico, knew the folks in the fortress, how he wouldn't say, and had warned them with a phone call when we'd landed at David. Apparently the leader's teenage son had heard of Xander; thought he was cool. Must have explained the crazy man to his father; Freddy said he'd heard the man snort and then laugh before agreeing to allow the flight to pass near his home.

We took off heading for the mountains, searching the higher peaks for the flat sloped spot Xander would need for a good take off. Flying along the ridge that Routes 2 and 34 followed to the north, he finally found what he was looking for.

Less than 4 miles from shore, above the village of Tortuga Arriba, the coastal range suddenly leaped out of the plain to heights over 3300 ft. Heavily forested and hidden in cloud, we had to fly pretty close to the arêtes in order to see. It made the little plane bounce and shudder due to the pilot flying in and out of the updrafts caused by the on shore winds hitting the steep barrier of the mountainsides.

Perfect for Xander's purposes, the area was only slightly north of the mission. He planned on sailing out past Chacara's river delta where there were several decent breaks, then turning back to land in the ocean and surf in to shore. Depending on the strength of the prevailing winds and the height he could achieve after taking off from the peak, of course. There was even a small, private airstrip where we could put down if needed, between the fishing villages of Quebrada and Pinuela, just to the north.

Afraid at first that I was going to be spending a boring day, crammed in the tiny cabin of the little plane, I was actually able to enjoy myself. X's excitement, infectious as always, entertained me and watching the team do their thing with cameras and other equipment fascinated me. Since I normally didn't do this kind of field work, I learned a lot. They were as intense as X, but being pros, much more focused on the job at hand. Surprisingly, no one got annoyed with his constantly interrupting them with questions.

Wind speed, temperature drops, air pressure, altitude changes, where and strength of updrafts; he seemed as fully concentrated on the mission as they were. Of course, everyone realized he was probably going to try and actually perform this insanity at some point, but hopefully, long after the cleanup was over.

They even let me take notes for them, when I wasn't conversing with Freddy, keeping him busy and paying attention to my innocent questions about the area's features, (what's this, can you get closer to that, etc.), what kind of wildlife, blah, blah, blah. It kept him occupied and unaware of what the boys in the back were really doing.

Finally having gotten as much information as they could before we had to turn back, X asked him to make one more pass close to the mission. As we swept over, we could see several people on the roof watching the plane with glasses.

"Look, there's the kid!" X suddenly opened the hatch on his left, and leaned out so far I thought he would fall. Waving and yelling, he laughed at everyone's shocked faces when he threw himself back inside and pulled the hatch closed. Frederico was cursing in Spanish, the SEALs swearing under their breaths as well, grabbing onto whatever equipment was closest. I just released my death grip on the seat and punched him.

"Are you out of your fucking mind? You could have fallen, or dumped one us of out, you idiot! What's wrong with you? What the hell were you thinking?" I screamed at him.

Grinning like an insane asylum inmate, he pointed out the window.

"Look. What do you see?"

Shane moved up so he could see more clearly.

"Son of a bitch. They're waving back. And the kid is dancing around like its Christmas morning." He gave X a reluctant, if respectful nod. "Not bad, X. You just convinced them we're no danger, didn't you?"

Xander crossed his arms over his chest and nodded. "There you go."

"I still think you're crazy." I complained. "You're just lucky I peed at the airport. Otherwise I'd wrap my wet panties around that snide smile of yours and make you wear them all the way home." I slapped his shoulder again, shaking my head. Everyone else seemed to think that was hysterically funny, laughing til tears came.

Fortunately, that was the extent of the excitement on our little foray and we managed to return to Freddy's place without any other surprises. Miguel had already arrived, dozing in the shade of the truck, propped against a tire when we landed. Hot, tired and sweaty, we were all more than ready to get back to the house. I, for one, desperately needed a cool shower and a nap.

X and Sam were talking about surfing again; Mike thought he'd see if he could find Rosita, mumbling something about taking her to dinner when the other guys gave him knowing looks. Shane said something to him about not losing focus now that things were going to start speeding up and he nodded with an unrepentant little grin.

"You're quiet, Frank. No plans for the evening?" I cocked my head and smiled at the most somber member of the team.

"I'll help the leut get the info collated and off to Gibbons. And Xander's stuff, too. There's a lot of variables need translating into a usable format for his stunt people to go through."

"You're really going to help him with that insanity?" I was totally surprised. I had gotten the impression that the older man didn't particularly approve of X.

"Sure. He's completely nuts, but if he pulls it off, it will be fucking amazing. I've never heard of anybody even thinking of trying anything like this. Guy's got balls. You gotta give him that."

"Wow, and I thought you didn't really even like him."

"I don't especially. He's got a lot of talent and a real edge, but he's wasting his life doing this crazy shit." He shook his head, "He could put his knowledge and experience to much better use."

Whoa, that was unexpected. Another one with Gibbon's outlook. I should have realized it, and not been surprised, but I had gotten used to Sam and Mike. They were more like X, open to new ideas and trying unconventional experiences. They were also closer in age to Xander, both being in their early twenties. Frank seemed to be mid-thirties, like Shane. More settled, calmer, serious about his work. Not that the younger SEALs weren't completely professional; they were, they were just more willing to leave work behind when it was time to relax. Or maybe it was just easier for them since they hadn't seen as much as Shane and Frank surely had.

It was strange to me how life's more unpleasant aspects made some people less able to enjoy the good things. More introspective, their serious attitude almost seemed to say they felt it wasn't right or fair for them to take pleasure in things that were denied others. Like they thought they had to put right all injustice in the world.

A commendable attitude, but way too saintly for me. I say enjoy what you can, while you can; you never know when it's going to end. Does that make me a bad person? I don't think so; I do what I can to help when the time arrives. I'm simply not going to deny myself what joy I can take from life when the opportunity presents itself. And I'm enough of a hedonist, selfish if you will, that I don't give a damn what the rest of the world thinks. It's my life to live, after all. I'm gonna do it the way I please.

I guess that's part of what makes me and Xander such a good fit. I understand his 'go to hell if you don't like it' attitude. He pretty much does what he wants, when he wants and doesn't worry about whose feathers he may ruffle. The risk-taking does bother me sometimes. I understand the adrenaline rush; it's great, but you have to be careful, too. It's addicting, but he's young, yet. Hopefully he'll learn to enjoy some of life's simpler, calmer and often sweeter pleasures as he matures. If the beautiful idiot doesn't kill himself, first!

Enough with the philosophy, it was time for dinner. Leaving my lovely, cool bath, I dried and dressed, wandering into the kitchen for coffee. The boys had gotten the hint after I grumbled at finding the pot empty several times. Somebody had put on a fresh one, so I helped myself. I heard voices upstairs, so at least two of the team were home. Peeking through the front window, I found Sam in his new favorite spot… asleep in the hammock. Ok, that's three, two to go. I walked to the bottom of the stairs and called up.

"Shane? Frank? Who's up there?"

Momentary silence, then a dark head poked out of one of the bedrooms. Mike answered me, "It's me and Frank, Red. Shane's at the beach with X."

"Thanks, Mike. We going to eat soon? I'm starving." Curiosity getting the better of me, I found sandals and decided to see what the boys were up to. Hopefully, nothing that would require my intervention.

Wandering quietly down the path to the beach, I picked several more of the sweet smelling flowers Conchetta had woven into my hair earlier. I'd left it up after my bath, piled on the top of my head and held with a large, gold clip so it was easy to insert the stems over one ear. I'd pulled a couple tendrils loose at each temple, allowing the damp waves to curl beside each cheek. In a cut off cami and sarong of faded teal, I looked quite fetching.

Rounding the bend, an almost unbelievably beautiful vista opened up to my eyes. The fiery colors of a tropical sunset infused both sky and sea, turning everything to shades of cerise, burnt orange draped with veils of pink cloud. Even the surf was limned in gold, crashing over black rocks and black sand beach.

It was so gorgeous it made me stop breathing for a moment. Can you imagine a landscape so breathtaking it could bring tears to your eyes? That's what had just appeared before me.

Until I caught sight of two figures struggling in the sand beside a pair of upright surf boards. Oh, God, they were fighting again. And this time I had no bucket of water, no big, strong SEALs to help me. I grabbed my skirt, lifting it and racing down the beach.

Imagine my shock when the two identical combatants helped each other up, laughing and brushing sand from themselves. They began to circle again, feinting and ducking, before coming together in a clinch. Suddenly, a quick thrust and ankle behind the knee put Shane on his back in the sand, X on top of him.

"Better, X. But you gotta remember to keep your forearm across your opponent's throat. Keeps him pinned and with a knife in your hand, a quick, quiet kill." Nodding understanding, X let him up and plopped down beside him, both of them staring out to sea.

Knowing I shouldn't, I sank to my knees to listen. Neither of them had noticed me, yet.

Obviously serious, X asked quietly, "You had to do that a lot? Don't know if I could, close up and personal like that." He shrugged, "Staring right into a guy's eyes when you take his life. Must be tough." He kind of cocked his head away from Shane, thrusting his jaw sideways toward the big SEAL.

"Never said I enjoyed it, X. But you do whatever you have to, to get the job done and keep your team safe." Shane rolled one shoulder, "Never leave a man behind, you know?"

Nodding, playing with a handful of sand, X nodded silently.

Shane turned to Xander, "You said up close and personal. That mean you've killed somebody?"

"Yeah, but somehow spraying a bunch of anarchists with a machine gun just doesn't feel the same. Especially when they're shooting back, trying to kill you." Now X looked directly at the other man. "Seems so cold, sneaking up on somebody like that, taking 'em out before they have a chance to defend themselves."

"Yeah, well. Don't ever forget they'd do the same, given the opportunity. And wouldn't lose any sleep over it, either. These people sell guns and drugs to kids, X. They are **not** the good guys. They're getting fat off other people's misery." Though he still sat relaxed, Shane sounded pretty fierce. "And these guys don't even have the excuse of a political agenda. They're not trying to make anything better in the world; just fill their own greedy pockets."

Shane sighed, looking back to sea. Having had enough seriousness, X reached out and clapped him on the shoulder. "It's getting late. We should head back. Don't know 'bout you, but I'm famished."

Leaping quickly to my feet, I brushed sand off and put a bright face on before they could turn and see me.

"Well, good. I was just coming to get you. Did you boys have fun?" I smiled at them as I sashayed closer.

Both men leaped up and turned together. Identical smiles and "Red!" in stereo greeted me. Reaching out, I linked my hands through the free arm of each, (surfboards in the other), and we strolled back up the beach. They explained how they had decided to trade pointers, X improving Shane's surfing and he teaching X a few tricks in self defense.

I listened happily to the two of them banter, giggling as they one upped each other's stories in a cheerful and, (Thank God), nonconfrontational manner. Could they actually becoming friends? I mentally crossed my fingers, hoping I hadn't just jinxed it.

We had an audience by the time we made it to the house, the three remaining SEALs all standing in the carport, with their arms crossed over their chests and serious looks on their faces. It sobered my boys instantly; I could feel them both tense through the muscles in their arms.

Until Sam, in the middle, suddenly cracked up, pointing and gasping out,

"Look, li'l Red has bookends!" He folded up, "She's in a Wolf Cage! Oh, this is too funny!" The guys stared over my head at each other for a couple seconds, before first X and then Shane broke into silly grins.

We laughed all the way to dinner and the others made us sit in the back, just so they could laugh about it more on the way home. Playing along, I grabbed an arm of each on the way in, not letting them know how much I really liked being sandwiched between them. If they could have read my mind I would have been in real trouble. Or so I thought.

X and Shane sat at the table once inside, discussing tomorrow's schedule and the coming raid over a bottle of vodka. Shane had been in touch with Gibbons earlier and informed us it was set for very early Friday morning. I wandered into the bedroom, intending to listen to some music until X joined me. The long day and alcohol I'd had with dinner caught up and I fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 9

IX

Someone was stroking me very gently, running his hands over me, barely touching. I sighed deeply; eyes still closed and rolled over to wrap my arms around him. So warm, and he smelled delicious, as always. Smiling, I pulled him down for a kiss, letting my hands wander over his body. As I let them slide down the front of his shoulders, I felt a roughness, a dimple that I didn't recognize.

My eyes snapped open, to show me those beautiful, deep brown orbs I loved staring into. I frowned in confusion and tried to look down at his shoulder, but he wouldn't let me, one hand sliding up my chest to cup my chin as he kissed me again.

"Close your eyes. I want you to just feel me being with you." Nodding, I obeyed. This was different, not his usual exuberant manner. Maybe a little pre-mission jitters?

Whatever made it easier for him, I would do. I knew he would be risking his life in the next two days. So gentle, he continued to caress me, carefully undressing me. Then the torture began when he added lips and tongue, kissing wherever he had just touched.

I was so excited, I couldn't stand any more. And I had already left a damp spot on the sheets. "Please, I can't stand it. Just take me, lover! Please!" I moaned. I felt his smile against my belly, where he'd been kissing and licking me. I pushed against the top of his shaved skull, and spread my thighs, begging him to explore my hot, dripping wet femininity.

He dragged his tongue down one leg, making me gasp and writhe. As he pulled it up the other side, he growled low, "Mmm."

"Oh, God! You make me crazy when you do that!" I got a low, evil chuckle in response. Now that was more like him, especially as he continued to growl while kissing the lips and gently parting them with his tongue. Exploring my femaleness, tasting, kissing and finally, finally reaching that little pearl that sent me to heaven, he drove me to one of the best orgasms of my life.

I came so hard my scream of ecstasy even died out in the middle, becoming no more than a heavy exhalation. Now the man decided to enter, thrusting himself to the hilt in one strong push. My arms and legs rose to cradle him instinctively, wrapping around his ribs and hips. He kept his rhythm even; steady until he felt me tensing as I rose to a second climax. As my moans scaled higher, he increased speed and pressure bringing me even faster.

Now he growled and grunted with every stroke and I knew we would peak nearly together. I whispered to him, urging him on, "Yes, yes, lover! I'm so close. Make me scream again. Come for me, come for me now!" The last left my throat as a wail and I crashed into another intense orgasm. And he followed immediately, my so sensitive inner walls spasming as he twitched and pulsed inside me, moaning into the curve of my throat.

Still gasping for breath, he rolled off to lie beside me, my head cradled in the crook of his elbow. He came up onto his side, curving his upper arm around and pulling me close. I matched him, lying on one hip and slid my arm over his ribs. Damn if there wasn't another scar on the back of his shoulder.

My eyes popped open and realizing he had no obvious tattoos, I whispered in shock, "Shane?"

"Mmm?" He sighed. "Damn, you are amazing, woman. I haven't come that hard in… I don't think I've ever come like that." He smiled into my horrified face, and frowned over the smile. "What's wrong?"

"You… I…" I stuttered. I didn't know what to say. "Where's Xander?" I finally murmured, scared to death I had just destroyed what had seemed a budding friendship.

Low, evil chuckle sounding from behind me, he kissed my shoulder.

"I'm right here, Beautiful."

I squeaked, trying to move away from Shane, but he held me down.

"Oh, X! I don't… I thought he… Shit! You two even smell and taste the same! How was I supposed to know? I was asleep."

"Oh, shut up and move over a little. It was fun; kinda like watching yourself in a mirror. But now, it's my turn."

Shane released me, sliding to the edge and starting to sit up.

"Stay, bro. You don't have to leave." X chuckled. "It's okay with me. Kinda interesting to see yourself, only its not you."

"Are you serious?" The SEAL sounded stunned. Then embarrassed. "You watched us?"

"Yeah. Like I said; interesting. Made me horny as hell, too." He grinned, lust shining in his eyes. "She is so hot!"

"Um, excuse me for interrupting guys, but doesn't 'she' have anything to say about this?"

Fitting himself snugly along my back, X ran a hand up and down my side, fingertips just brushing the outer curve of my breast. He drew a curl off my neck and kissed me, biting gently right where he knew it got me the hottest. I took a ragged breath, lifting my jaw to give him better access and closed my eyes.

"Please, X. Stop."

"Why? You don't really want me to. Besides you been thinking about this since you first laid eyes on Shane. I saw the look in your eyes, the way your nostrils flared and you breathed real deep. You're gonna love it."

Over my "Oh, my God!" Shane blurted, "Really? You want both of us? Together?"

X's hand, now cupping my breast and gently rubbing and tweaking the nipple had me breathing fast already. Since Shane sounded more curious than upset, I gave in to my fantasy come true.

"Come here, beautiful man. Kiss me and do what X does." He looked at me, surprised and unsure.

"Yes, I want you both. Now." I reached for him, pulling him back down beside me. As the men adjusted their positions to be more comfortable, I looked at our three meshed bodies and had to giggle. They both stared at me, slightly confused by my reaction, so I had to explain.

"I look like the filling in an Oreo cookie." I snickered. "You've both gotten so tan in the last couple days and I'm still like a snowflake."

"Well, now we're gonna make you feel like the filling, too." Surprisingly, that came from Shane.

"Yeah. I always take them apart and lick the filling off first, myself. You, too?"

X chuckled into my neck.

"Um, hm." Shane replied, against my other shoulder. He was busy kissing and nibbling, so it came out kind of muffled. I lifted my arms up, wrapping each of them, petting their heads and shoulders like a pair of big cats.

"Oh, Lord have mercy! What **am** I going to do with you two?"

They continued their ablutions, slowly moving down until each suckled a breast, their hands wandering across my stomach and thighs. Then they each lifted one of my legs so they were draped over one of their hips. Shane slipped two fingers inside me while X rubbed my labia and circled my clitoris with his thumb.

I shook and wriggled, unable to move much with them pressed against me, moaning and sighing with pleasure. I took turns kissing each sensuous mouth, sucking a lower lip in to nibble gently and releasing that man to move to the other. They both tasted like the vodka they'd been drinking and Shane tasted like me, too.

Feeling two strong, hard erections pressing against my hips, I sighed,

"I'm ready, boys. Take me, now. Please, just fuck me."

Both of them growled together. Releasing me, X picked up his head to speak to Shane.

"I'm gonna put her on top of me. When she's settled, you take her from the back, okay?"

"You want me to take her ass?" The SEAL sounded a little unsure. "I won't hurt her?"

"You won't hurt me, sweetie. Just go easy, at first. When you're seated all the way, then you can go as hard as you like." I knelt in front of him and kissed him softly, while X stretched out on his back. Turning to the younger 'bookend', I grinned and straddled his hips.

"You are so sweet, Xander. I love what you're doing for all of us." I leaned down and kissed him, as well. Sitting back up, I lifted myself and slowly lowered over him, loving the feeling of his heat and the way he stretched me when I slid down to nest my curls against his. He smiled in delight, humming when I tightened inside, massaging him with my inner muscles.

"Okay, babe. Come here." He opened his arms, asking me to lie down on his chest. I peeked over one shoulder at Shane, smiled and reached back for him to get closer. He grinned back, one hand on each of my hips, and took a deep breath. As I lowered myself, my breasts brushing X's firm chest, I felt Shane kiss me once on each cheek. It made me inhale quickly and gasp, "Oh!" Then his large, strong hands spread them and he licked right over my dark rose, causing me to squeak in surprise and delight.

I pressed myself closer onto X and he wrapped both arms around me, pinning me in place. I felt him nod and Shane pressed himself against my nether opening.

As his hot, hard head eased into me, I gasped.

"Oh, God, X! He's so big!" Shane immediately stopped moving.

"Am I hurting you?" He sounded so worried.

"No, lover, no. Please don't stop. You feel so good. So tight. More, Shane. Please, give me more!"

X looked over my shoulder at his 'twin'.

"C'mon, man. Do it. You should see her face. She's loving this." He kissed me, again, thrusting his tongue deep, so I couldn't make any more noise. Taking a deep breath, Shane followed orders, driving himself all the way in until I could feel his curls tickling my ass and his balls tapping against my lower lips.

It took the boys only a couple strokes each until they found a good rhythm for both. They kept it up, one in and one out until I was writhing, shuddering and screaming every few minutes. They didn't stop or even slow until both were panting heavily, ready to come.

"Don't you stop now! Either of you! I want to feel you both come in me together." I gasped out in a whisper. I think my voice was actually gone, couldn't have said anything aloud if I had wanted to.

X grinned like a demon, stiffening his body and arching as much as he could with the combined weight of both Shane and I pinning him, while Shane gripped my hips tighter than ever and pounded me onto X. At almost the same instant, Shane moaned deep, shuddering over my back, while X bellowed and arced more, his eyes going wide, nearly rolling back to show only white. The pulsing of both, plus the heat of their ejaculating, threw me over the top again, my mind going blank as the sensation tore through me.

I came to with a man on each side of me, cuddled against me, heads resting on my breasts. They were still breathing deeply, though not gasping any more.

"Oh. My. God." I whispered. My body felt like it wasn't really there, legs like lead, arms almost too heavy to lift. And the core of me still twitched and trembled, little nervous shocks running fore and aft, down my legs and up into my gut. I shivered like a leaf in the wind and sighed. They each cracked an eyelid, smiling in utter content as they looked up at me.

"I don't know what I ever did to deserve that, but thank you, God!" I breathed. They each hugged with the arm wrapped across my belly, and slipped back a bit to lay their heads on a pillow.

The next time I opened my eyes, the sun was shining into them. I felt like I was being roasted in a slow oven, trussed up like a turkey. Turning my head from side to side, I discovered the reason. Or actually, two reasons; one on each side of me, both snoring peacefully. I don't think either of them had moved all night. They were both still cuddled close, an arm from each wrapped over me. No wonder I couldn't move. The heat being put out by their hard muscular bodies was melting me and I felt like I couldn't breathe. I really didn't want to wake them; they looked so sweet, curled around me, but I was dying, actually sweating wherever we touched.

"Boys." I murmured. "Wake up, lovers. I gotta pee." I stroked a cheek of each and kissed first one then the other. Groans and mumbles were the only answers I got, but they did lift their arms off me. So I did the only thing I could and wormed my way to the bottom of the bed and over the footboard.

I staggered into the bath; it taking me a few moments to get my legs working properly. And when I sat to relieve myself, I hissed at the burn of hot urine running over abused and very sensitive flesh. I wouldn't have changed a thing, though. Last night was worth every sting and ache. And I did ache, all over, feeling bruised and sore muscles in places where I hadn't even realized I had muscles.

Cleaning up some was torture, but I managed to get through it with only a couple of nearly silent whimpers. Then I tiptoed back and just stood at the foot of our bed, admiring the beautiful males stretched out in it. As I stood there, soft smile spreading over my face, first one, then the other yawned and stretched and felt for me.

Encountering only each other, their eyes opened together. Staring at each other, the expressions on their faces were priceless. X realizing he'd patted Shane like he normally would me, grinned like the devil he was, and murmured,

"Morning, honey. Have a good time last night?" ending with a wicked chuckle.

Poor Shane, already looking embarrassed, just widened his eyes, and gasped,

"Oh, shit! I thought I was dreaming!" Blushing, he whispered, "Did I really sleep with you?"

I laughed, I couldn't help it. Crawling back between them, I kissed first X, then Shane, holding his a little longer.

"No, silly. You slept with us. You certainly seemed happy then. You're not having second thoughts now, are you?" And I giggled just as evilly as Xander. I scrunched myself down so I was lying on my stomach, my chin propped on my hands.

"Mother of God! That was real? I actually… we, uh… I gotta get outta here before my guys wake up. They'll never let me live this down!"

"Too late, my dear. Somebody's already in the kitchen." I whispered in his ear as I held on for dear life, not letting him leap out of bed as he so obviously wanted to.

"Damn! I'm fucked now, for sure." He flopped over onto his back, one hand across his eyes.

"Oh, relax, Shane. They might be a little jealous, but they're not gonna hate you."

Responding to some instinct that I was unaware of, X sat up and tossed a sheet over all of us. Good thing he did, as we heard a light rap on the doorframe only seconds before it opened.

It was Sam, half asleep and wondering if X knew where Shane had gotten to.

"He never came up to bed last night, and he's not down here, eith… What the hell!" His eyes popped and his mouth dropped open. "Huh! You're kidding me, right? This is a joke?" Three serious faces stared back, me with my arms around Shane, who lay on his back, looking mortified, and X with an arm wrapped over me from behind.

He glanced back and forth several times, finally fixing on Shane, who refused to look back at him, keeping his eyes closed and sighing heavily. Stunned face morphing into unbelieving glee, he grinned like a school boy on holiday and spun out of the room. We heard him pound across the floor and up the stairs, yelling for the others,

"Come see! You're not gonna fucking **believe **this!"

"Oh, shit!" Shane moaned, quietly. X jumped up quickly, throwing on a pair of shorts and tossing me his t shirt. I slipped it over my head and let Shane go, so he could find his clothes, which were strewn all over the floor. He managed to get briefs and pants on before the rest of the team stormed through the kitchen and poked their heads around the door.

X, who'd gone into the bath, now leaned back into the room, a toothbrush stuck in his mouth. Mumbling around it, he asked the guys "Whazzup?" curiously. Like this was an everyday occurrence. I just sat on his side of the bed, looking surprised, and sweet, silly Shane tried to ignore them. He kept picking up pieces of clothing, finally sitting back on the bed and pulling on socks and his boots. His t shirt was crumpled beside him.

I could see by their faces they were not sure whether to believe what Sam had plainly told them. I didn't understand why not; it seemed obvious enough to me. Sam finally managed to push his way through the crowd and immediately looked deflated.

"Aww, no fair! I swear, you guys; all three of them were in bed." He looked to the other two SEALs, "You gotta believe me!"

Mike shook his head. "Okay, maybe the leut slept with her, but X, too? Come on, man! Be real." Frank just stared at Shane, who looked miserable. He couldn't hold the other's eyes, dropping his to his lap with a sigh.

"Yeah, he did. Look at him. Only Shane would look so unhappy after something as wild as that. It'd kill him to admit he had a really good time." Looking at me, straight-faced, but with a smile in his eyes, Frank added, "and from the look on her face, she sure as hell did." Shaking his head, now grinning, he continued, "I wouldn't put it past X for a second." Turning a steady gaze on Xander, he pretended to frown. "What are you trying to do, Cage? You're corrupting our fearless leader, there. You trying to make him as crazy as you?"

Xander just laughed, pulling the toothbrush from his mouth, "Never happen."

"Relax, Lieutenant. You just became a hero to the kids here." Frank smiled at Shane.

He lifted a penitent face to the smaller man. "Yeah? How 'bout you?"

"I'm okay. It's nice to know you're human, after all." Now Frank chuckled. "And we are never gonna let you forget this, you know. First, dirty dancing in public with a beautiful CIA agent. Then you go home with two blondes. Now, this? Damn, Boss!" He turned back to the kitchen, "Anybody want coffee?"

And that was the end of it. We all got dressed and had breakfast, then loaded the dishes in the sink for later. Time to concentrate on why we were really here. Fun and games were over.


	9. Chapter 10

X

We ran through the coming scenario for most of the day, only stopping for meals.

Miguel and Conchetta showed up mid morning, doing their normal chores and basically staying out of the way. Conchetta made lunch and assisted her daughter, the beautiful, young Esperanza with cleaning and laundry. Of course, all the Hernandez' thought we were planning X's next insane stunt.

My role was to be as a decoy, secondary but pivotal. As X's 'girlfriend', I would drive up to the mission and try to gain entrance, acting hysterical when his 'stunt' went wrong. The idea was to cause enough of a distraction to allow the raiders to gain entry to the compound unseen. If I was lucky, I might even be able to draw off some of the guards into helping search for the 'missing' athlete.

We would take two vehicles, all the SEALs but one, (who'd go with me), following in the second. The guys were still deciding on how to hide Shane. They were pretty sure a Panama and shades wouldn't work.

Finally, I'd had enough of the moaning and bickering.

"Listen up, guys." I stood up to get their attention. "Misdirection is the way to go with this." Smiling at five confused faces, I proceeded to explain my crazy little plan.

"We go straight in, throw him right in their faces. Make him an older brother or even a twin if you think it'll work better. We'll get him an eye patch; say he was injured in an earlier stunt, before X became famous. That's why nobody knows about him."

They were all quiet for a while, thinking it over and checking each other's reactions to my suggestion. When I realized nobody was going to say anything with me there, I sighed. Men!

"Uh, I need a break. I'm gonna get some coffee and fresh air. Think about it."

I left, grabbing a cup and walking out the back, to gaze at the beach. Sitting on the edge of the concrete pad of the car port, I leaned against one of the supports and closed my eyes. I realized it was essential for the team to get every detail in place and memorized, but I already knew what I had to do and all the technical rehashing was giving me a headache.

Footsteps approached and one of my boys sat beside me, kissing my cheek. It was X, and he murmured in my ear as he nibbled on it, "You wanna go for a swim? I had enough of the bs, too. They're gonna go for it. They just need to work out the details."

I smiled over at him and put my hand on his cheek.

"You gonna be okay, sweetie? I don't like not being with you tomorrow." He grinned back at me and nodded, suddenly very serious.

"Me, either. But I trust Shane. He'll protect you with his life if he has to." At my surprised expression, he added quietly, "Last time I nearly got the woman I was with killed." He frowned, "No, I did get her killed."

"Oh, Xander! Yelena's death was not your fault. Gibbons should have warned you. If anyone is at fault, it's him." I hugged him, hard. Then I laughed. "Actually I was worried that the SEALS might not be able to protect you. Shane and I will get the wife and son out of there. Don't you worry about us." Smiling, I reminded him, "We do this for a living. And we're **very** good at what we do."

He stared back at me, a small unsure smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

"Okay. But I still don't like it."

"Let's go for that swim and forget about it for a while. Tomorrow's gonna come quickly enough. No sense in getting all stressed out over something that may never happen. Carpe diem, lover. Remember?" Leaving my coffee cup on the edge of the concrete, I stood and held out my hand.

When X realized I meant to go directly to the water, he perked up immediately.

A swim with no suits? He knew I wanted to make love in the ocean again and I knew he would not have any objection to that. I had never met a man so ready to have sex any where or at any time, no matter the circumstance or surroundings. So holding hands like children, we headed to the beach.

Conchetta was making dinner when we returned, the two younger SEALs conscripted into setting the table by her. She smiled and winked at me when X and I appeared, still holding hands. I glanced up at him and smiled back happily, letting her know we were fine. Letting go, I went to help her, washing and chopping the fresh vegetables, while she cooked the fish.

Shane and Frank were outside with Miguel and his oldest, Paolo. They would be driving us up to David where the SEAls would offload their equipment. The guys had decided to load the truck tonight to save time. We would be leaving at about 4am in order for the guys to transfer all the stuff to the jeeps X had rented and a small plane for him to jump out of. Hopefully, everyone would be in position by sunrise, at about 6.

It meant an early dinner and no partying after. That was why we were eating in the house tonight, instead of going out. Dinner was quiet, the guys concentrating on the coming raid. I kept out of everyone's way, trying not to interfere with their pre-mission routine. X seemed more excited than nervous, but held it down, reacting to the team's intensity. A single shot as we all toasted hopeful success for tomorrow and everyone turned in.

Once Shane and I got the gun runner's wife and son out of the compound, the SEALs would transport them to the nearest shore and out past the Panamanian off shore limits to a waiting Navy ship. It turned out the wife was our inside source of information, having been convinced to help by a maid, who was really a Panamanian undercover cop. She had insisted on bringing her son out too, as part of her agreeing to cooperate.

X was supposed to parasail as close as he could get to draw off the outside guards' attention and would also be picked up by the ship. Which left only me inside. Sean and his team were to be responsible for my extraction if I needed them. I hoped not, but my primary goal, unbeknownst to any of the others was the termination of the man in charge, the woman's husband.


	10. Chapter 11

XI

4 am arrived way too soon for me. I rolled over and stretched, nudging X to wake him, as well. I had just sat up when a tap on the door alerted me to someone calling us.

"We're awake. Be just a few minutes." I spoke quietly. Shane peeked his head in.

"You got ten minutes. Better hurry up."

"Come here, sweetie." I held out my arms. He looked at me, questioning.

"No time for fun and games, Red."

"I know. Hug for luck?" I implored, faking a pout. He sighed, then smiled and came to me. I rose from sitting, allowing the sheet to fall from my body. Since it was all I was wearing, his eyes widened. But he still came over and hugged me, his hands carefully sliding around me and staying up on my ribs.

I reached up and pulled him down for a long, deep kiss. His hands slid down to my ass; he couldn't help himself. I smiled, flexing and 'mmming' into the kiss. He immediately let go, backing off.

"Oh, no you don't. Not now. It's gonna be hard enough, leaving you behind later today."

X lay there, hands behind his head, smiling.

"Don't worry, Shane. I have a feeling she'll be just fine. Right, Beautiful?"

"Yes, I will lover. Now move those sweet cheeks of yours, before I have to come over there and paddle you." I grinned viciously, pretending to stalk across the room and attack him. I leaned over and kissed him soundly, allowing him to reach up and fondle my bare breasts.

Shane looked back from the doorway. "Ten minutes, you guys. No more, or I throw you in the truck half-dressed."

X quickly sat up, saluting. "Aye, aye, sir!" Then he jumped out of bed, rolling his shoulders and neck to loosen the muscles as he crossed to the bathroom. We met the others outside, coffee in hand. Everyone piled into the vehicles and we were off. On the way, Shane checked in with the other teams, coordinating our timing.

Sean's guys, the Marines under Gibbons and the Panamanian troops would all be in position when we arrived in David. They had traveled north from the capitol under cover of night, so no locals were aware of them.

They were sending a mixed team of Panamanian regulars and Marines around the shoulder of the mountain whose job was to enter from the missile nest above the fortress. That way some of the soldiers and DEA team could be dropped into the fortress by plane. Shane and I needed to draw as many people in the complex to focus on us as possible, hopefully allowing that team to approach unseen. The others would follow us through the main gate.

But the first pass would be to drop X at his chosen location. Slightly north of the mission, he would pass low enough to wave again, making sure the gunrunners were all watching him. The assault team would approach from the south, behind them.

It was nearly 5am when we arrived in the north Panama city of David. We swung through a normally locked gate into the back of the airport. Driving straight to an outlying hangar by Shane's directions, Miguel kept looking from him to X. He obviously hadn't expected this.

We pulled up and several soldiers appeared, opening the hangar bay doors. They went immediately to the second vehicle and began helping the SEALS load their equipment directly into the small prop engine plane. Then X's stuff was loaded aboard.

Now he began to act slightly nervous. No laughing now, and short, sharp orders as to what to do with his gear, where and just how to place everything. He helped as well, making sure each piece was placed exactly the way he wanted.

Finally finished, he took a deep breath and stretched. Walking over to where a confused Miguel sat in the Jeep, he clapped him on the back and then gave him a big hug. I could barely hear him but managed to get most of his words.

"Don't wish me luck, mi amigo. You know how I feel about that. You still have Jay's number? I may not be back right away. Call her and she'll make arrangements to ship the rest of my stuff home. But I will be back. You can be sure of that."

"Xander, mi amigo… no, my **son**, what is going on? You are not in trouble of some kind?" Poor Miguel had no idea. "You, your new friends, you need to get out of the country?"

X laughed, a hand on each of Miguel's shoulders. "No, no, Papi. We are fine. You go home, now. To your beautiful Conchetta and wonderful children. I know she will pray for us. Thank her for me, and for all the other little things that made our stay so great. We'll see you before you know it." I had to go over as well and hug the little Panamanian before he drove off.

"Take care, Miguel. I had a wonderful time this past week. Your home is one of the most beautiful places I have ever seen. You and Conchetta are such sweet, caring people. And thank you for taking such good care of Xander. And for helping me out."

I winked and kissed his cheek. "Via con Dios, mi amigo."

Miguel frowned worriedly. He could obviously tell something was up, but of course, had no clue as to what was really going on. The SEALs came over just as I was about to turn away, each shaking his hand and thanking him also. They were so serious looking, nothing like X's usual crew from the look on Miguel's face. He nodded acknowledgment of their thanks, but continued to peer distractedly toward X.

Trying to ease his concern, I whispered to him, "Please don't worry, Miguel.

The boys will see no harm comes to X. They're professionals."

Instead of helping, it only seemed to upset him more. Waiting until they were out of earshot, he leaned to me and murmured, "They are not what they appear, Seńorita? I would think soldados if they did not accompany our Xander. I know he has no love for such."

Glancing back over my shoulder, I kissed his cheek and breathed, "Indeed they are, but they are here to help X. He also is not what he seems. But you say nothing to anyone, you understand? Not even Conchetta. We are here at the request of your government, to assist them."

I leaned back, staring directly into his eyes. The confusion and concern were obvious; I had laid a lot on him to try and process so quickly. But he seemed to accept what I said, trusting that I would not lie to him. "Your understanding and silence are essential, Miguel. The only thing that could hurt X would be for you to act abnormally or speak of this to anyone. So just go home to your family and carry on. Okay?"

He shook his head, "You also, Red?"

"Yes, Miguel. I will explain when this is over. I must go now."

"Via con Dios, Seńorita." He said, reluctantly letting me go.

"Red, move it! We're gonna be late!" Shane bellowed from the plane, sounding very much the lieutenant. So, squeezing Miguel one last time, I turned and ran across the tarmac and jumped in. He immediately slammed the door and we began to taxi down the runway. I waved through the small window at Miguel, who finally started the Jeep and headed back the way he had come, following Paolo through the gate which was locked behind them.

Flying north through the early morning haze, we watched the sun come up in its usual blaze of tropical glory. It was going to be a beautiful day. And I hoped it was a harbinger of our success.

I wasn't too pleased with the arrangements for my part of the mission. One, I usually worked alone. Two, I preferred to do my own research; this time I had to rely on Gibbon's info and that in itself made me nervous. Three, it had happened so fast; I'd had no time to do any prep work; set up my intended target.

But you make lemonade when life hands you lemons, right? So I would suck it up and bitch the creep out afterwards. Unless I got lucky and caught the bastard alone. I had been deadly serious when I threatened him back in Colorado. I fully intended to take him out some day. It was his fault my whole family had died, and all on the same day. He had destroyed my life. Turning me into the cold, heartless killer I had become.

Everyone was quiet on the short trip to the little airstrip above Pinuela, lost in their own contemplation of the coming day. X reached over and took my hand as we banked into our approach. We smiled at each other, not having to say a word of our feelings. He gave me a quick little jerk of the head and a wink, making me turn to gaze at Shane.

Stone-faced, he stared out the window at the quickly approaching ground. I looked from him to the other SEALs, who were all just as serious. Well, we couldn't have this. They were supposed to be X's crazies and should all be acting pumped over his new stunt.

I stood and leaned into Shane. Giving him a solid kiss and a quick squeeze through his khakis that made him gasp and widened his eyes, I grinned.

"Come on, you guys! You're supposed to be enjoying this insanity. Lighten up. Smile. Laugh. Make jokes." Patting each on a cheek, I added, "We should all be having a wonderful Navy lunch, cooked by the best chefs in the armed forces today. I, for one, can't wait!" And I laughed, rubbing my tummy and wiggling in place.

They all actually did smile, with a couple soft chuckles from Sam and Mike as well. Frank just nodded, covering his mouth with a hand to hide the silly grin that appeared on his face.

From behind me, X piped up, "You keep jiggling that ass and I ain't going nowhere, Sweetness. Better sit back down 'fore you screw up this whole thing." He snickered and slapped my ass. We hit the runway at that moment as I turned, throwing me forward into him. He caught me halfway down, so I ended up with my face in his lap and my behind, clad only in Daisy Duke's, up in the air and aimed right at the SEALs.

Chuckling evilly, he pronounced, "Okay, guys. New protocol. Everybody's got to slap it once for luck. C'mon, who's first?" Over my squeaked protest, held down, I received four good slaps, one right after the other as the team jumped out of the plane. **Now** they were laughing. Oh, well. At least they looked like they should, even if my cheeks did sting. Before I could jump out myself, Xander added his own swat, stinging me so that I yelled, "Ouch! Damn it, X!"

Rubbing my burning cheek, I spun around to the chuckles and snickers of the rest of the team. "Very funny, boys. Just wait 'til it's your turns!" I snapped, pretending anger.

"Oh, she's soo cute when she's pissed!" Sam chortled, ducking the swat I aimed at him.

"Well, I guess we all now know the red hair's real. She's got the temper!" Mike added, chuckling as well. Surprising me completely, Frank elbowed Shane, with a snide,

"Hey, can we do this every time we go out?" Shane, as surprised as me, stared at him, open-mouthed.

"What?" He apparently couldn't believe what he'd just heard. The other three, in the process of unloading some of the camera equipment, doubled up with laughter. X still in the doorway of the plane, joined them.

"Okay you guys. Time's a wasting. I wanna get up there and catch a good thermal. Let's get going." Except for Shane, the other SEALs climbed back in and closed the hatch, the plane immediately turning and taking back off.

Shane and I climbed into the Jeep and drove north through Quebrada to Tortuga Arriba to wait for our turn to perform. While there, we got coffees at a little outdoor stand and I fitted him with the eye patch. I covered his Navy tattoo with waterproof make-up as it would have been a dead give-away where we were headed that he was not who we claimed.

He was actually wearing some of X's clothes; a muscle t over his khakis and a pair of Nikes. And like X, he'd gone commando. He looked positively delicious.

Me? I was dressed like a sex kitten. Besides the short shorts that showed the lower curves of my cheeks, I had on a backless halter that tied in a bow at the waist. It was cut so deeply in front I almost fell out of it when I bent over. The top, coloured deep forest green, matched my scrunched socks over petite hiking boots and brought out the fire in my hair as well as darkening the green of my eyes. Every visible freckle stood out against the paleness of my milky complexion.

I had my hair up in a messy French twist that allowed curls to escape around my face and at the neckline. It made me look like I had just stumbled out of bed and provided a perfect hiding place for the two stilettos. They were camouflaged as Japanese hair pins; the kind that geishas wear that look similar to chopsticks. Finished off with my over-sized hat and large, dark sunglasses, I could have walked down Hollywood Boulevard and vanished into the crowds easily.

Shane also wore dark shades, though his hid a video feed to both his team and Gibbons. He had an ear bud in his left ear as well; the same side that the eye patch was on. Hopefully, the bad guys would think it a hearing aid, needed after his 'accident'.

Mine looked like earrings and my mike was in the silver dog collar necklace I wore. Shane's cell went off, Mike informing him they had just dropped X on top of the mountain. Checking each other and the time, we took deep breaths and headed for the mission.

Not knowing what the SEAL was like behind the wheel, I drove up the winding dirt road to the mission turned fortress. Shane seemed okay with it, checking his feeds and keeping in touch with the rest of the teams. His boys were back on the ground, headed for the beach. Everybody else waited for us to give them the go ahead.

Coming around the last bend before the gates across the road became visible, I glanced over at Shane. Grinning like a fiend, I yelled to him,

"Better make sure your seatbelt's tight. It's gonna get a little crazy from here."

I punched the accelerator to the floor, causing the vehicle to leap forward, a plume of dust and gravel flying up behind us. He grabbed the door frame and parking brake, turning to me wide-eyed behind his dark lenses.

"Damn, woman! You're gonna kill us before we even get there!" He bellowed, as we swung around a steep curve, spraying gravel everywhere.

"I'm supposed to be panicked over X, remember? I can't exactly drive up sedately and politely ask them to let me in, now can I?" I hollered back, looking at him.

He lifted his hand from the brake, holding it up before him, and literally screamed, "Brake! Brake! You're gonna hit the gate!"

I slammed on the brakes, pulling the hand brake as well, and whipped the wheel around, spinning us almost on our own axis. The Jeep rocked on its frame, but I was already out of the vehicle before the dust settled. Running the twenty feet to the gatehouse, where two armed guards stood open-mouthed in shocked surprise, I squealed,

"Let me through! Please, I gotta get up the mountain! My boyfriend just crashed up there. He could be hurt! Please, please!" By now, I was hanging off the wrought iron, shaking it and wailing like a banshee.

The guards were so stunned; they just stood there, weapons hanging by their sides. Shane vaulted out of the Jeep and ran over to me, peeling me off the gate. Wrapping me in a tight embrace, holding my face to his chest with one big hand, he rubbed my back with the other, 'soothing' me.

"Easy, Red. Easy, girl. We don't know what's happened, yet. Let's not freak these fellas out now, okay?" Pretending to sob uncontrollably, I nodded into his chest, causing my hat to fall off. It blew across the road, fetching up against the gatehouse. One of the guards opened the door, intending to retrieve it. His partner finally woke up enough to raise his weapon partway. He scowled and glaring at Shane, growled,

"Que pasa, Seńor?" Shane smiled, looking embarrassed and worried at the same time.

"Mi hermano, Xander Cage? El puerde haber chocado. Allí arriba. My brother? He may have crashed. Up there." He pointed up the mountain toward the peak behind and above the mission. "¿Usted sabe de su vuelo? You know of his flight?"

"Si, si! El loco hombre!" Smiling, the guard's face lit up and he nodded in comprehension. He turned to his partner, jabbering rapidly in something other than straight Spanish. The second man, my hat in his hand, leaned into the little cubicle and picked up a phone.

There was some discussion, but in only a few moments, he flicked a switch and the gates began to swing open. I ran over, grabbed the poor guy and hugged him, barreling into him so hard I knocked him back against the wall. Tears on my cheeks, I smiled up into his confused face, murmuring "Gracias."

Releasing him with one hand, I stroked down his cheek and reached back to pull one of the knives in my hair free. The narrow blade slipped in and out of his ear before he even realized that I had pulled a blade. I leaned into him, holding him up against the wall as his body shuddered and his eyes went from shock to empty.

I peeked over my shoulder as I let him slide easily down into a sitting position. Shane had just lifted his dead guard over one shoulder and dumped the body inside the tiny building. Nodding, I cleaned the stiletto on the guard's collar, making sure to use the underside. Even though the blood on it was minimal, I took no chance that it might be seen.

The big SEAL stared at me for a couple of seconds like he'd never seen me before. I just raised an eyebrow and hopped back into the Jeep, this time on the passenger side. Touching a finger to the medallion in the center of my necklace, I whispered to the waiting soldiers.

"Gate's clear. Come on in, boys. Just don't forget to wipe your feet and close the door." I had just told them to clean up the bodies and make sure the gates were closed to prevent anyone in the complex from leaving.

Some faceless tech answered in my earpiece, "Roger that, Foxy. The hounds are on their way." Oh, my God! I couldn't believe the silliness of military code speak. I made a face at Shane, who just shrugged and grinned.

"Well, you are pretty foxy. And your hair matches." He shrugged, again. "I bet any of those big dogs would happily chase you. My hands itch right now. S'all I can do to keep 'em off you."

"Yeah, well you just keep them on the wheel for now. I'm supposed to belong to X, remember? Although, maybe after, we could share again." I smirked at him, waving up the road. "Let's go." His mouth dropped open and he glared at me, motioning that everyone had heard what we'd just said to each other. I laughed at him, and said in a lascivious whisper, "I always wanted to do twins, you know."

"Damn it, woman! Knock it off! How'm I gonna concentrate?" He growled over a smile, shaking his head.


	11. Chapter 12

XII

We barreled up the drive, now paved, screeching to a halt before the front gates of the mission. The doors were already open, half a dozen armed men and the owner waiting in the shade of the massive walls.

He was a snaky-looking little bastard. Dressed to the nines in a lightweight, cream colored, Spanish style linen suit with a pale blue shirt and Italian loafers, anyone might have mistaken him for a wealthy businessman. His jet hair, (dyed), was beautifully styled and he'd just recently had a manicure. What a peacock! This might just go down easier than I'd originally thought.

He removed his mirrored glasses as we were helped out of the Jeep by two big, burly, non-Hispanic guards. Squinting into the early morning sun, he falsely apologized in heavily accented English.

"Por favor, mi amigos. I must be very careful. There are many less fortunate individuals who would like to see my downfall." He waved two more guards over, who proceeded to pat us down thoroughly. A lot more thoroughly than I liked, in fact, mine even making me lift one foot at a time to check my boots. Then he ran his hands over me, running a finger under the edge of my halter and up between my breasts.

When I squeaked in shock, the guard just looked into my eyes and grinned. At least one of us was enjoying this. Shane made an aborted lunge toward me, both of the men checking him stepping between us, one raising his rifle to aim at his chest.

"Mis disculpas, Seńorita. My men insist on thoroughness. You are the girlfriend and this interesting fellow is the brother of the insane one? Xander Cage? The one my foolish son worships?" The little creep smirked at me, but waved his men off Shane, just as I had intended. He held out a hand to us, curling his fingers to bring us to him.

"Come; let us go inside, out of this dust and wind." He actually offered me an arm, so I pretended to gather my injured dignity and gave him a tentative smile and slid my fingers over his forearm.

"Please, Seńor. I'm very worried. X hasn't checked in in over half an hour. The last thing we heard was him cursing and then just noises. It sounded like the sail tearing. He could be hurt or even… even…" I let my face crumple, whimpering as though I couldn't finish that horrible thought.

"Now, now, pretty lady. Let us not anticipate trouble." He patted my hand, pulling me closer, sliding his arm around me. "We will look for your X. I only have a little delivery to make first. You and the brother?" He flicked his eyes toward Shane as he spoke, "are welcome to wait here until my people are free."

"No, no! We can't wait! He could die if we wait! What if he's lying up there somewhere bleeding?" I clung to him, holding onto his lapels tightly.

"Or he could be hanging in a tree, unconscious. It's the only reason I can think of why he hasn't answered us." Shane chimed in, in a low growl. It was very obvious; to me at least, that he could barely hold back from slugging the little slime as he pawed me.

"We can start on our own, if your people are busy. X is wearing a GPS locator. I have the base unit in the Jeep." Frowning deeper, he continued. "Just let us through to the mountain. We can climb." He reached out, taking my elbow and pulling me away from the man, who still hadn't given us his name.

Inside the main hall now, we heard a young male voice from above us. Looking up, I saw what had to be the son at the top of a staircase. About fifteen, he seemed a typical, gawky teenager. He had his father's jet black hair, but was lighter and must have looked more like his mother, his features rounder and softer than the old man.

"Papa! I can show them the way. Let me help out!" The boy sounded excited to possibly meet his hero. He bounded down the stairs, running up and offering me his hand over a bow. "I am Jorge Escobar, Seńorita. At your service!" His English was much clearer than his father's, apparently a product of better schooling.

I took his hand, making him blush. "Thank you so much, Jorge. My friends call me Red." I smiled directly into his eyes, giving him my full attention. As expected, he immediately melted, and when I widened the smile, running the tip of my tongue over my lower lip and taking a deep breath, I thought the child would faint. I had to turn him to face Shane myself. "This is Xander's twin, Shane, Jorge." I introduced them, winking at Shane. He got it, bumping fists with a perfect Xander type grin.

"Hey, dude! Whazzup?"

"Forgive me, Seńor. I was unaware that Xander had a brother. You do look just like him."

"Yeah, well. I usually stay behind the camera. Can't do the stunts any more, anyway." He lifted a hand toward his face and shrugged. "No depth perception." The boy nodded his understanding and returned to begging Papa to be allowed to help.

"Papa, let me show Shane and the bonita chiquita the path to the crest. They could use the telescope to look for X." He looked at his father hopefully. "Then they need not interrupt your business this morning. Please, Papa. I will take two of the men with us. And I promise to come right back."

I could tell he wasn't convincing the rotten slime to let us go. The man frowned, about to deny the kid's request when another voice floated down the staircase. We all lifted curious faces to the delicate-looking, dark beauty who stood, one hand on the banister, half way down the stairs.

She made quite a picture in her gold brocaded caftan, posed for maximum effect and she knew it, too. Lifting her chin slightly, the monster's gorgeous wife continued down, smiling angelically.

"Oh, come, Manny. What could it harm? Let the boy go. And the chica is right. They should not waste time if her man might be hurt." She swayed across the floor and wrapped herself around Mr. Nasty's arm, placing herself strategically between her husband and me. She was no taller than me, with long wavy black hair and sparkling dark eyes, a full sensuous mouth that was almost pouty.

Totally ignoring me, she turned a smoldering gaze directly on Shane. Giving him a thorough once over, a blinding smile with lots of very white even teeth, she cooed,

"So you are the brother of my son's favorite daredevil? A twin, I hear, no?"

"Si, Seńora. I'm Shane." The SEAL put one hand to his chest and bowed, sweeping the other open. "This is Rue, but everyone calls her Red. We would be in your debt if only you can convince your husband to let us through to the pass above your beautiful home." He straightened and gave the petite brunette one of Xander's killer smiles, while looking her over as admiringly as she had done him.

I watched Manny's nostrils flare in annoyance; he hadn't missed their little, silent flirting. The question was which way would it push him? He seemed to be getting antsier by the minute, obviously wanting to head to wherever his shipment was waiting.

"Paloma. Do you not have a luncheon today? You should be getting yourself ready, my dear." The little nasty kissed her at the temple, his eyes never leaving Shane.

"I will send them with Jorge if it makes you happy. But you must restrain yourself from spoiling the boy. It's time he start learning the business, so he can help me." He looked down on her with a small, nasty smile. "Then I will be able to retire and spend more time with you, my love."

Though the woman smiled back, it was obvious, to me at least, that she was not pleased by his words. Jorge however, took them at face value, grinning happily and grabbing my hand.

"Come, Seńorita, Shane. We will go look for X now." Looking to his father, he added, "I'll take Ricardo and Esteban from the kitchen with us. And I promise, Papa; I'll work hard at learning better."

Grunting a disbelieving "Huh!" Manny waved us off. "Go, go. Just be careful. And, you;" He pointed at the boy, "Come right back."

Already dragging me across the room, Jorge flung back over a shoulder,

"Si, Papa. I will!" Shane thanked him again, shaking his hand and clapping him on the shoulder before he turned and sprinted to catch up with us.

Now tagged with a GPS locator, it would be easy for me to find Manny later. I didn't know if he'd managed to get one to Paloma or not. I hadn't seen him touch her. As I looked back, I saw her put her hand on her husband's shoulder and then brush a tendril of hair off her face. She gave a barely perceptible nod and winked. Aha! He'd planted two on the man. Sneaky. I grinned at him, admiring the quick thinking. He just raised his eyebrows and continued to follow the boy through the maze of passages and rooms until we made it to the kitchen.

Collecting the two guards, we left the main house, crossed a small courtyard and plunged into semi-darkness and cooler air. This was originally the missionaries' sleeping quarters, now used as storage from the looks. Climbing a steep stair carved directly from the bedrock, we emerged above and behind the mission.

Just to our left, projecting out of the cliff, was the missile platform with a low rock wall around it. There were several men there, looking half asleep in the early morning light. A couple looked up as we passed, but seeing Jorge and the two guards accompanying us, they quickly lost interest.

Up another set of winding steps, and we were around the shoulder of the buttress of the cliff the mission had been built into. I could see over the whole valley below us; the road most of the way up and the gates across the driveway. The gates were closed, meaning the Marines were on their way. We had to hurry now.

Shane strode right to the telescope that was mounted on the rough platform we faced. This one had no retaining wall, the edge falling straight down the cliff. He swung it around to aim it at the surrounding peaks rather than down the valley. Grabbing my hat before it could blow off; I held it to my head. Pulling one of the stilettos, concealing pin and all, I spun back to Jorge and the two guards. Stepping in front of him before he made it to Shane, I stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Your father said for you to go right back, sweetie. Go to your mother now. She'll want to know we made it up here okay. Understand?" I turned him and gently pushed him to the door, forcing the guards to step to each side. Before he could protest, I leaned close and whispered in his ear. "Go, now. You'll meet X soon, I promise." I planted a smooch on his cheek as I shoved him through the door.

Swinging back around, I pretended to stumble, squeaking and losing my hat. One guard lunged for it, but stopped short as it flew over the edge of the small level area where we stood. The other one attempted to catch me, but I twisted slightly causing him to miss and only catch the ends of my top's ties. Of course, it instantly unknotted, blowing loose and exposing my breasts.

I shrieked in supposed shock, making sure the other guard also had his full attention on me. The minute he focused on his partner fumbling as he tried to lift me up and not touch anything he shouldn't, Shane was behind him. A quick yank and twist neatly snapped his neck and the SEAL eased him to the ground silently.

I finally untangled myself and grabbed my guard's arms, allowing him to lift me up. Looking into the man's embarrassed face; I grinned and slipped the narrow blade between his ribs. Angled up, it penetrated a lung and pierced his heart. His eyes widened and he was gone. I stepped sideways so he wouldn't fall on me.

I relieved him of his semiautomatic while Shane did the same with the first guard. Nodding silently, we immediately took the stairs back down. Peeking carefully around the curve of the mountain, we determined the positions of the six men on the gun platform. Four of them were within easy range, but the other two were on the far side of the rocket launcher.

Shane growled in frustration; we wanted to keep this quiet. I grabbed him by the t shirt and pulled him close. He looked at me, surprised beyond words. I just reached up and kissed him, hard and open mouthed.

Whispering against his cheek, I murmured, "When I drop, you start shooting." Not giving him time to argue, I shook my head vigorously, which loosened my hair from the twist. I pulled the ties loose again, leaving the top flopping, occasionally exposing me as the breeze caught and released it. Leaning the rifle against the cliff, I blew out a breath and staggered around the corner.

Crying, I half tried to cover myself, reaching for the nearest guard with one hand.

"Help me, please help me!" I sobbed. He froze, shocked into immobility. I turned to the next one, still crying. "Somebody, help! Please!"

The two farthest guards quickly stepped around the rocket so they could see better. Before anyone got too close, I dropped to my knees, covering my face with my hands. It allowed the wind to pick up the loose ends of the halter and blew it up uncovering me once more.

Leaning forward over my thighs, I yelled, "Now!"

Semiautomatic first, Shane charged around the corner, spraying the group of stunned guards with a short burst. He dropped everyone, but we still checked to be sure they were all dead. Two weren't immediately, but we rectified that.

Again touching my mike, I spoke to that anonymous soldier. "The sky is blue. I repeat, the sky is blue."

"Acknowledged, Foxy. The sky is blue and the eagles are in the air." So silly!

I watched as Shane locked the missile on the launcher in place, then used the butt of his rifle to smash the control panel. Now no one would be firing anything from up here.


	12. Chapter 13

XIII

We quickly ran down the steps and back into the main house. It appeared deserted, no guards anywhere. Apparently they were all concentrated on the lowest level, where the trucks were loaded. Shane leaped his way up the main staircase, two at a time, while I went looking for Manny Escobar.

I could faintly hear what sounded like a couple helos and big engines revving now. The helicopters meant troops arriving and I feared the engine sounds meant the trucks were loaded and ready to go. Following the noise of the trucks, I located a set of steps leading down.

They led me into a huge natural cavern that had been modified to act as garage and storage for Escobar's product. I was directly under the main hall of the mission, so part of this cave must be under the driveway Shane and I had taken on our way in. I was puzzled because I didn't remember seeing any other road that joined the driveway and there was no sign of any separate entrance on any of the intel photos either. But the trucks were here so they had gotten them in here somehow.

Oh, well. Not my problem. I stood quietly against the wall, searching the cavern for Escobar. I had to find him and take him out before all hell broke loose. Which was going to happen any second now, as soon as the government troops breached the mission.

_Uh, oh! Feet pounding down the stairs behind me! Nowhere to hide! What do I do? _ Hearing the sudden staccato chatter of a machine gun, I spun around, wide-eyed. Right into the guard who had just come flying down the steps. I grabbed his shirt front with both hands and babbled at him as he staggered back,

"Where is Seńor Escobar? I must find him immediately! I need help, you understand? What's happening? What's that noise? Where is everyone?" Slapping my hands away with a fierce scowl, the big lunk grabbed my elbow and dragged me along with him. Obviously he hadn't understood a word except for his boss's name.

Crossing the cavern floor to the far side, we approached a man-made platform with steps on one side. Escobar stood in the center, a clipboard with papers fluttering in one hand. He turned partway when the guard hauled me up the steps and flung me to the ground, almost at his feet.

Jabbering in that not quite Spanish, he was told I'd been found on the stairs down, that I'd called the boss's name and that the mission was under attack. "Soldiers are everywhere. They came over the mountain and dropped from the skies like locusts. We had no warning and the rockets were never fired." We could hear gunfire and explosions from above now, even over the roar of the trucks.

Escobar squinted at me, his face purpling with rage. Before I could duck, the little bastard backhanded me across the face. "I will deal with you later, chica." Yelling to be heard clearly, he instructed the guard to open the tunnel and get the trucks moving. "Apura, apura! Hurry, hurry!"

Wiping the blood from my split lip with the back of my hand, I stared up at him in shock. "What did you do that for? What the hell is going on here? I came back to ask for help. X is…"

"Cállese, usted ramera peqúena! Shut up, you little bitch!" Eyes blazing, practically foaming at the mouth, he grabbed a handful of hair and yanked me to my feet.

Instinctively my hands came up to ease the pain, and the bastard slapped me again, this time across the breasts. I shrieked, stunned and seeing stars. I folded my arms over my chest, sobbing, looking at him like he gone crazy.

"Drop the act, seńorita. I don't for an instant believe your coming here is a coincidence to this attack. I will discover how when I have time. Most unpleasantly for you, I can assure you." Pointing a Ruger at me, he motioned for me to precede him down the steps.

Faced with the hand gun, I did as ordered, feeling him jab me in the ribs when we reached the floor. "This way." He shoved me toward the back of the cave. Stumbling over a roughness in the floor, I raised my head to see a small, two-man helicopter, the pilot already inside. "Get in." He poked me again.

"How, in God's name, are you going to get that out of here?" I yelled over my shoulder. Escobar just gave me a nasty smile.

"Give me your hands, chica. Or I will just shoot you here." He proceeded to bind my wrists with a small coil of rope he pulled out from under the passenger seat. Speaking to the pilot in that almost Spanish, he instructed him to take me to the 'park'. Then he was to strip me and do as he pleased, and each of the drivers as they arrived, also.

"Just make sure she's still alive and able to understand what's happening when I arrive." He sneered a really nasty smirk and laughed. The pilot looked me over and grinned, nodding quite cheerfully.

"Bastardo! Hijo de sarnoso puta! Bastard! Son of a mangy bitch!" I cursed at him in Spanish, just so he'd know I had understood what he had said. "Voy a castrar a usted, mí mismo! I will castrate you myself!"

Surprised for a moment, he threw back his head and laughed again. Then patted me on the thigh and slid his hand between my legs, running his fingers up the front of my panties. "We are going to have a good time together, chica. Just you wait." Grinning like a fiend, he backed away and tried to shut the passenger side door.

Before it latched, I squirmed around and kicked it back open, using all the force of both legs. It knocked the little monster to the ground, right on his ass. Instantly, I flung myself out of the chopper and on top of him. With my hands bound, it was more difficult to maneuver, but I still managed to stick him.

Unfortunately, he'd rolled and it wasn't a fatal wound, the blade penetrating to the hilt but too close to the center of his abdomen. He was gonna need surgery and soon, but he could easily last a couple of days. I had missed his liver and lung, only managing to perforate his intestines if I was lucky.

The pilot hauled me off him, knocking the knife from my fist. He slugged me then, a solid one to the jaw that put my lights out for a while.


	13. Chapter 14

XIV

I didn't come to until he was landing, somewhere in deep forest. It looked like a space just barely big enough for the chopper had been cleared; the pilot and another man were dragging a camo net over it. I lay in the dirt where they'd dumped me wondering where in creation I was.

Seeing they were occupied, I rolled, coming to my knees. Hands still bound, I couldn't really crawl easily, but I sure as hell was gonna try. My head pounded, and vision was still blurry. Guess that's why I didn't see the third guy. He came up behind me and yanked me to my feet by my hair. Moaning in pain, lightning flashing behind my eyes, I staggered and almost fell.

He laughed and dragged me around the helicopter and into a small shack that had been hidden in trees. It was slightly cooler inside and the dimmer light was easier on my eyes. I wasn't any happier to be there, though. The only furniture was a rickety table, two camp chairs and what I really didn't want to see; a cot, covered with a filthy blanket.

Yanking my hair again, the slimy creep threw me at it, giving me a hard shove in the small of the back. I stumbled across the floor, hitting the frame with my knees and falling face down. I was able to break my fall with my hands, landing right where he wanted me.

Next thing I knew, he had me pinned with a knee on my back and a hand to the back of my neck. My face was mashed into the stinking rag on the cot, making it hard to breathe. He jerked my arms out from under me, chuckling when I cried out, "No! No!"

I heard a second man enter and they spoke in some polyglot I couldn't understand.

I managed to turn my head enough to see him coming toward us, pulling his belt from his pants. My eyes widened and I squealed, wriggling and kicking. He looped it through the bindings on my wrists, pulling my arms over my head and fastening them to the cot's frame.

The first guy lifted off me and flipped me over, then sat on my legs. They proceeded to remove my boots and socks, making sure to touch me all over. Unzipping my jean shorts, they pulled them down only to mid-shin, effectively hobbling me. These boys were pros; they'd done this before.

When the second man pulled a big knife, I moaned, shaking my head in denial. It only seemed to amuse them more. They cut the halter off and then my panties, drawing them off slowly, just to torture me more. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see what came next, whimpering quietly. I knew they expected me to be nearly paralyzed with fear and figured it would be safer, (and less painful), than fighting them. At least for now.

So I let them paw me, shuddering in exaggerated disgust and acting scared to death. Then the pilot arrived, barking something at them. The first guy also removed his belt, using it to tie one ankle to the frame as well. Then the two of them stood back, watching as the pilot walked over to the side of the bed and dropped his pants, standing right at my head.

He made sure I got a good look, grabbing me by the chin and forcing my head around. Holding himself with his other hand, he chuckled down at me. "You will get this many times, chica. I'm going to put it in you everywhere. Over and over, until you beg me to kill you. And in between, my friends here will take their turns. Or maybe they will do it to you together. How you like that, eh perra?"

He stroked himself as he snarled at me, holding my face so I had to watch him grow hard, not quite close enough for me to lunge forward and bite, but definitely close enough for me to smell him. He stank, unwashed, sour sweat mixing with the animal musk of sexual excitement over rage.

I wriggled, hissing in anger, and spat at him. He just laughed and reached down to grab one of my nipples and twisted it hard. I shrieked with the pain, tears starting to my eyes. Before I could react more, he was on me; pushing my thighs apart and leaning over to bite the other breast, making me scream again.

I stopped fighting, spreading my legs for him and keeping my head turned, hoping he'd stop hurting me. He slammed into me, pounding away like his life depended on it. He never took his eyes from my face, scowling in confusion. Obviously, he hadn't expected me to give in so quickly. I sensed him getting close and then he stopped, panting.

"You do not fight me, perra? You like this, no?" He sneered.

"No, I hate it. But if you stop hurting me, you can fuck me all you want and I'll even help. I can make it very good for you." I purred, smiling. And I flexed myself inside, tightening the inner muscles in waves up and down his cock.

He gasped, his eyes widening in surprise. "Ahh!" He moaned, shocked, but undoubtedly enjoying every second. "You are a puta, my little chica!" He grinned.

"No." I shook my head. "I am a teacher. A therapist."

"Whatever. It doesn't matter. Keep doing that and perhaps I will not hurt you. Not too much, at least." He pinched my breast again, but not so hard, this time. I gasped and nodded, continuing to massage him. He picked up his rhythm again, quickly reaching the point where he grunted with every stroke. Clenching as tightly as I was able, I helped him get off as soon as I could.

The other two smelled even worse than the pilot, apparently having been stuck out here for days, if not weeks with no water to wash. He must have said something to them when he rolled off me, because neither one did anything worse than just grab a little too hard. Both took their turns, though, grunting like pigs and sweating nastily all over me. And the third guy thought it would be funny to pull out at the last minute and come all over my face. I was not amused, even if his buddies did find it hilarious.

They all relaxed for a while, sitting at the table, drinking something alcoholic and eating whatever they had cooked outside. Then the last guy returned with that look in his eye and I knew it was about to start again. Helpless, I jerked at my bonds anyway.

"Please, don't do this. Please." I whispered, closing my eyes and turning my face away. The beast laughed and ran his hand up my leg to grab me hard, right where I was most sensitive. I moaned and thrashed, kicking out with my free leg. It was a mistake.

He slapped me across the face, managing to catch me right over the bruise where I'd been punched, making me see stars again. Before I could react, he lay on me, between my legs, rolling to one side and opening his pants.

His erection sprang free and he rubbed himself on the front of me, leaning close and slobbering on my throat and breasts. I gagged; nauseated by his smell and the thought of the filth he was smearing all over me. Chuckling with evil glee, the creep grabbed my free leg and pulled it wide, shoving himself into me. Pumping, grunting, he barely finished and his friends were back, ready for their turns. After the second one was done, the pilot sauntered up, grinning nastily.

He leaned over me, fondling my breasts and pinching them, running his other hand down my belly and thrusting two fingers into my abused body. I groaned quietly, biting my lip to keep from crying out. He just smiled wider, whispering viciously,

"You will scream before I am through, puta. Wait and see." He pulled his fingers free and stood straight, licking them off while he continued to grin. Calling his friends over, he had one grab each ankle. Untying the bound one, the three of them flipped me onto my belly.

Now, I fought, crying out, "No, no. NO!" Leg retied, I continued to yank and wriggle, screaming, begging him not to do it. He used his own belt, now, beating me on the legs, buttocks and lower back.

"Stop, stop! Please, I won't fight you anymore!" I wailed. My back, ass and thighs were on fire.

"But I want you to fight me, chica. It makes this so much more fun!" He chortled in my ear. Then he slid himself over me, pinning me under him. He took his time, bringing himself close and then stopping several times. Finally, he leaned close and pulled my hair away from my face, to murmur sweetly in my ear. "Are you ready, puta? I'm going to hurt you now. Like you deserve, you dirty bitch!"

Pulling out quickly, he forced himself into my ass, thrusting as hard as he could.

I screamed for him, just as he wanted, every time he lunged forward. Eventually, he was done, lying on me, panting foul breath into my ear. I sobbed quietly, allowing the tears to flow freely.

After he rose, the three of them left. I sighed and turned my head to see it was evening already. Taking inventory of my mistreated body, I moved as much as I could.

My arms ached, wrists and one ankle burned where the ropes had chafed. My jaw throbbed, but at least my vision had cleared. I still had a headache, though it was fading.

Sore from pinching and the bite, I couldn't relieve the discomfort in my breasts since I was still face down. My back, thighs and behind still stung and felt hot, swollen from being whipped with the pilot's belt. The interior pain I tried to ignore as much as possible. It was making me nauseous and I didn't want to puke in the position I was in.

I wondered if the throat mike still functioned or if I was out of range for the tiny transmitter. If it was working, someone had spent a horrible day listening to my rape.

But it also meant they could find me. Very soon, I hoped.

I couldn't reach the ropes around my wrists or I would have chewed them off. I pulled myself as close as possible anyway, wriggling and twisting onto one side. Stretching my entire body, leg and neck, I could just barely touch my hair if I bent my hands back toward the top of my head.

If I could just reach the one pin still in my hair, I might be able to pull it free. Then I'd be out of here, even if I had to run into the jungle naked. I wasn't about to endure another go round if I could avoid it.

Working my fingers through my hair, I slowly and gently pulled it up toward my hands. I could feel the pin wiggling, getting closer. Finally! I managed to pinch it between two finger tips. Now if only I could work it free and get a better grip on it.

Tucking my chin a little, I did it; able to curl a finger around the pin while holding it steady with the other. It took me longer than I wanted to work it completely free. But at last I managed to wrap my hand around it. I lifted my head so I could see which end came free and twisted to loosen the blade.

It came apart easily, the stiletto sliding out and glinting in the soft evening light. I knew I needed to hurry, almost as much time had passed as between the first two rapes and I knew they'd be back.

Quickly flipping the blade, I sawed through the ropes on my wrists and sat up. Loosening the belt from my ankle, I wrapped it around my waist while looking for my clothes. Luckily for me, they were still on the floor, right where they had been thrown. I dressed in a flash, leaving the scrap of satin that had been my thong where it had fallen.

I wrapped my hair again, pinning it as best I could with only one of the sticks. Peeking out the door and only window, I tried to determine exactly where my captors had gone. There was no sign of them and I couldn't hear them, either.

I decided it was now or never. So taking a deep breath, I opened the door wider. I slipped out and flattened myself against the building. The light was fading fast now. I needed to find a spot to hide until the sun came up again. I glanced around a corner, toward the clearing and the chopper. Nothing.

Figuring they wouldn't look there first, I bolted across the ten yards or so and ducked under the camo cloth. Making sure it was empty, I suddenly felt like an idiot. There was a radio in the helo! I cracked the pilot side door and climbed in. Now if only I could figure out how to turn it on.

There were so many switches, buttons, dials and toggles; I didn't have a clue where to start. If only it had been a car, with keys. Or even without, I could have handled that. I picked up the mike and clicked it anyway. Dead. I stared hopelessly at the panel in front of me. Damn if there wasn't a set of keys dangling from it! Why hadn't I seen them before?

Turning them, I got nothing. Then I noticed another switch nearby. Battery. Aha! So, first you had to turn the battery on; then you start the engine. Hoping the radio would work on just battery power, I turned the engine key back off and flipped the battery to on. Little lights blinked and lit up all over the place.

Picking up the mike again, I thought for a moment before I keyed it on. Right now, it was probably tuned to whatever frequency the gun runners had been using. I certainly didn't want to alert them to my escape, so I looked for some way to change it.

Finding the dial/tuner, I tried to remember the one I'd heard Shane mention to his team on the way to the airport at David.

God! Was that only this morning? It felt like it was days ago. I shook my head; gotta keep focused. Turning the dial til the numbers looked right; I picked up the mike and pressed the button on the side to open the frequency.

"Hello, hello? Can anyone hear me? This is an emergency! Mayday! Mayday!"

I repeated myself in Spanish, just in case I had the frequency wrong. "Hola, hola? ¿La emergencia pueda cualqier persona oirme?"

Staticy hiss was my only answer. I tried again. And again. I was growing desperate; I knew I didn't have much time. If I didn't get a reply soon, I was going to have to abandon the attempt and find a place to hide.

Suddenly, faint but clear, an answer! My favorite anonymous Marine came through. I was gonna kiss that boy when I finally got back.

"Who is this? How'd you get on this frequency?"

"Oh, sweetie, I love you! This is Foxy. I need help, been kidnapped and flown north via chopper. Don't know where I am, but it's deep forest and I heard 'park' mentioned. Three hostiles present, more to arrive soon. Please send the Marines and anybody else you can think of!"

"Foxy? How far north, and which side of the mountains? Give us a description of your location. There's a team on the way already. What's your situation?"

"West side, very high. There's a small clearing for the chopper, but it's covered by camo. Must be a road nearby, I heard them say 'drivers'. Situation precarious. Am okay for now, but no weapon available. If they find me, gonna be a lot worse."

"Leave the channel open and hole up, Foxy. We'll get to you."

"Please hurry. I really don't wanna get raped again. Foxy out." I heard the boy's gasp and voices in the background; short, sharp and angry; barking orders and acknowledging the same. I turned down the gain, so none of my captors would hear it.

Checking all sides of the clearing, I noted a wider space between the trees that seemed like it might be the dirt track that led here. I still could find no trace of my captors so I climbed down from the chopper. Now that I was no longer concentrating on the radio, I could hear some sort of vehicle approaching. The engine growled throatily as it crawled up the apparently steep grade just the other side of the clearing.

Instinctively, I ran to the forest on the opposite side. I vanished into the brush, ducking down when I heard voices. Angry voices. My playmates were back and missing me. I sure as hell wasn't missing them.


	14. Chapter 15

XV

The altitude was high enough that this forest I was stumbling through was not really jungle. I even recognized several varieties of tree as being the same as in the temperate forests of home. Not that it would do me any good. In fact, I wished the undergrowth was junglier. It would have made it easier to hide.

It was nearly full dark now; I could barely see far enough ahead of me to avoid plowing face first into a tree. I needed to stop soon, I was afraid of making too much noise, pushing through the underbrush. And I didn't want to give away my position by turning on the flashlight I had stolen from the helo, either. That was for when the Marines arrived, or to blind my captors, if necessary. And I really hoped it wouldn't be.

I looked behind me, but could no longer see the clearing. Far enough, I didn't need to get lost out here. God only knew what was wandering around in these woods with me. If this were really 'park', part of the national forest reserve, there were miles of uncharted wilderness around me, with lots of room for the big predators. And they hunted at night.

I pushed my way into a particularly thick patch of rather spiny bushes and scrunched down, getting scratched up in the process. I could hear the men shouting orders and replies, jabbering back and forth in their combined Spanish and native Indian. They were getting closer; I saw the wildly waving beams of a couple of flashlights pass over me.

Suddenly, thank the gods, the faint reverbing echo of chopper chatter; deepening in pitch and growing louder. I closed my eyes and prayed that it was who I hoped for.

Listening to the instant panic in the Panamanians' voices, it appeared my prayers were going to be answered.

The trees above me began to sway, the leaves whipping around in circles. Screaming, machine gun chatter, pounding feet and an aborted growl of engine that cut out almost as soon as it started announced the arrival of my saviors. I heard several voices calling out in both Spanish and English, "Abajo! Down!"

Knowing Marines used nightvision, I figured it would be safe for me to come out now. There was no way they could mistake barely clad, tiny me for one of the bad guys.

And I heard voices I recognized. Surprised that one of them was Gibbons, the other must be Sean. I couldn't wait to be cuddled in his arms, feel his strength and warmth wrapped around me.

Turning the flash on, but holding it low, I pushed my way out of the brush and trees. The clearing was a roiling mass of bodies and in the dark it was hard to tell what was happening. Then one of the Marine choppers stopped directly overhead and turned on its floods. Just as I stepped into the clearing.

Most of the gunfire had stopped by now, just an occasional short burst or single shot coming from down the dirt track. Looked like Marines and Panamanian regulars working together and rounding up the gunrunners. I could see more than a half dozen men on their knees, hands over their heads beside the now uncovered chopper in the clearing.

I waved my light at the closest ones, moving into the clearing. As the light passed across them, I could see DEA on several Kevlar vests. They turned to me, but at just that moment there was a flash from the shack, and something punched me in the chest. Staggering back, I saw a bloom of red spreading across one side of my halter top and I sat down, hard.

"No! God, no!" Somebody screamed at the same time that the entire force of good guys, (or so it seemed), turned and opened fire on the building. It disintegrated in the fierce crossfire, the sides imploding and roof collapsing on top.

For some reason it was becoming hard to breathe now and I felt like I had been kicked by a horse. I looked down again, tried to pick up the flashlight that I had dropped and fell over onto my side, instead. Why wasn't my arm working?

There were men running toward me, but suddenly I didn't care. I merely wanted my chest to stop hurting because I was so tired. I simply wanted to sleep. If only the ground wasn't so hard.

Looking up into my favorite eyes, I whispered, "Am I dreaming?" The man only smiled at me, turning his head and yelling.

"Medic! I need a medic!" He sat down and pressed his hands to my chest and shoulder. When I moaned in pain, he shushed me.

"Easy, girl. I know it hurts. Gotta stop the bleeding."

"I'm bleeding?" I coughed, wincing. "That hurts."

"Don't talk; just rest. We've got you now. We're gonna get you fixed up good as new." I didn't like the sound of the hitch in his voice.

"Am I broken?" I whispered, confused.

Somebody else pounded up and knelt on my other side.

"How bad is it?" The same voice, again with that hint of panic in it.

My beautiful savior just looked at the newcomer and frowned.

"You've been shot, Red." He smiled down at me, then raised his head to the second man. "Looks like a through and through. From the blood she's coughing up, I'd say it hit a lung. We need to get her to a hospital, and quickly."

"Oh, shit, no!" I finally managed to roll my head to see Sean's echo and could only smile. It was Xander, but I had never seen fear in his eyes before.

"Don't look at me like that, X. You're scaring me." I coughed some more. "Oh, God that hurts!"

"Stop talking! Save your breath." Sean snapped at me. I knew that meant he was scared, too. It was the only time he had ever gotten short with me. Xander ripped off the vest he was wearing and his t shirt underneath.

"Here, use this to help. Let's get her in the air." He put the vest back on, rising up and scooping me into his arms. With Sean continuing to hold pressure on my wound, one hand on each side of my body, X carried me across to where the Marine helo was still hovering, ropes dangling from both open doors.

We met the medic half way across the clearing, stopping only long enough for him to take a quick look. He agreed with Sean's assessment, tucking his head into one shoulder as he yelled into his mike for a stretcher to be lowered. It was on the ground by the time we got there. And so was Gibbons, waiting anxiously for them to package me and send me up.

Both my boys wanted to go with and there was some discussion, the medic saying there wouldn't be room. I think he was more worried about them getting in his way. I ended it by saying simply, "I need them both. Shut up and let's go before I bleed to death while you argue about it." I rolled my eyes to the medic when he seemed ready to continue and murmured, "I'm cold. You have a blanket?" That did it. He shut up and motioned each of the boys to a rope. He actually sat on the stretcher, holding pressure on my shoulder until we were swung into the helicopter.

Once we were in, they slid the doors closed and banked into a sharp turn, taking off faster than I realized a chopper could move. My guys behaved, staying out of the medic's way, each one on a side but down by my knees. They had to touch though, a hand on my leg to let me know they were still with me.

The medic did his thing, quickly and efficiently, starting an IV in each of my arms and packing the entrance and exit wounds with sterile bandages. Then he had the guys hold me in a sitting position while he wrapped the whole thing before laying me back down.

Somebody had folded a blanket to pillow my head for which I was grateful. I never knew stretchers were so uncomfortable to lie on. Felt like I was lying on a bundle of sticks; very cold sticks at that.

The poor medic kept trying to keep me covered and apologizing every time the wind in the helo blew the blanket off me. He had had to remove my halter to do his work and I think he was a little embarrassed to be staring at my exposed breasts. And he didn't know what the relationship between me and my boys was, either. Maybe he was trying to protect me from their eyes.

I finally looked up at him and chuckled quietly. "Oh shut up and just do your job, son. It's nothing they haven't seen before." Both Sean and X laughed when he looked at them, confused.

"You mean a woman?" He asked.

"No, silly. Me. What's your name, by the way?"

"Uh, I'm Daniel, ma'am." He stuttered. "Sergeant Daniel Witley."

"Daniel; nice name. I think I like you, Daniel." I smiled woozily at him. "What did you give me?"

Over X's growl he replied, "Morphine, ma'am. For the pain."

"Oh. Thank you. I'm gonna go to sleep now." I closed my eyes on a sigh.

"No, ma'am. Ma'am? You have to stay awake." Daniel patted my good shoulder.

My eyes fluttered back open. "I'm Red, sweetie. And I'm really tired."

Next time I woke we were on the ground and I was being carried into a building. Sean and X each had a side of the military stretcher, the medic at the head, carrying the IV bags. We banged through a set of doors and they set the stretcher atop a gurney that was there waiting. I moaned a little at being jostled, checked to make sure they were both still with me and passed out again.

More doors banging made me open my eyes. I read the sign backwards with no trouble for some reason, 'Cirugía'. Surgery? I was in hospital already?

Struggling to sit up, I croaked, "Wait, wait!"

"No, no, seńorita. Lie down!" A gowned, masked somebody; I think it was a woman, pushed on me, making me yell in pain. The two big guys growled and grabbed her.

I lay back, but looked around, not finding who I wanted.

Rolling my head from Sean to X, I coughed and murmured, "Shane? Where's Shane?" He scowled and looked toward my feet.

Obviously not speaking to me, he snarled, "Don't worry, beautiful. He'll be here when you wake up. Won't he, Gibbons?"

"Oh, I don't have control of Navy personnel, X. Who do you think…"

"You can do this, Gibbons. Just get on it and quit stalling. It's the least you can do for her." That snarl was Sean. I heard Gibbons sigh,

"Okay, okay. I'll see what I can do."

"You'd better, or I'll go get him myself." Xander growled. "You wouldn't want that, now would you?"

"Hell, no! I'll have him on the first flight I can find; even if I have to create one. Okay? You stay here; with Rue. You keep an eye on him, Sean. Keep him out of trouble."

Sean just raised an eyebrow. "You'd better hurry up then. Unless you want to be bailing us both out. I say she gets whatever she wants; as soon as she wants it."

He looked back down at me with a little grin.

"Love you, baby." I whispered. He nodded and kissed my forehead.

"X?"

"I'm here, Sweetness." He leaned over and kissed me, too. I raised my good arm to cup his cheek.

"That's not a kiss. I want a real one." I mimicked what he'd said when we first met. He laughed, placing his hand over mine and kissed me again.

"Mmm. Much better." I breathed. "See you soon, boys." My eyes closed and I didn't know anything for quite a while.


	15. Chapter 16

XVI

Deep breath and stretch. That's the way I always woke. But today, it hurt like hell, my chest seizing up and making me cough. I could barely move, one arm seemed pinned to my body and I felt sore, achy and scratched up all over. My jaw ached, my throat was dry and my eyes felt like they'd been glued shut. I could feel the chill of the oxygen in my nose, the prongs of the cannula tickling my nostrils.

I tried moaning, but it came out a barely audible, hissing croak. I heard movement all around me; the rustle of clothing and chairs scraping across the floor.

Still without opening my eyes, I whispered, "Thirsty. Water?" Somebody gently tapped my lower lip with a spoon.

"Ice chips, Sweetness. Just a little at a time, now." Had to be X; he was the only one that called me that.

"Mmm. How's the truck look?" I hissed, my voice totally shot.

"Truck?"

"Yeah, the one that ran me over. Hope I bent it some. And I'm gonna kill the driver when I find him." Chuckles all round for that comment. Sounded like they were all here.

"Could one of you please wipe my eyes with a damp cloth? They're glued shut and I wanna see you." More rustling and scraping, then a gentle touch on my face from the opposite side as before. Cool wetness stroked across my eyes and cheeks. He brushed my hair back, too. I finally managed to pry my eyes open to see worried chocolate ones frowning back at me.

"Shane." I gave him a lopsided smile. "You made it. I missed you, lover."

He grinned and shook his head. "That was one order I just couldn't disobey. I guess Gibbons couldn't, either."

The ICU nurse poked her head in, murmuring quietly but firmly,

"Time's up gentlemen. She needs to rest, now. Everybody out."

"NO! Everybody stays." I barked, trying to sit up and bringing on another coughing fit. "Oh, God! That hurts!" I fell back, holding my chest with my good arm.

All three jumped up, moving closer. The nurse scowled, her lips a thin line in anger.

"Miss Rue, they can come back in an hour. I'm breaking the rules just by letting them in. They're not family and this is an ICU. You were badly injured and…"

"They're the only family I have! They're not going anywhere 'til I say so!"

I hissed at her. "I don't give a shit for your stupid rules. I need my boys." I burst into tears, wailing and reaching for the closest, coughing more and gasping when I brought up blood. Her eyes widened and she backed up as three really big, very annoyed men turned to her and growled threateningly.

"Okay, okay! Calm down. You're going to make it worse. Just lie down. I'll check with your doctor; see what I can do." She fled to the nurses' station and I could see her on the phone immediately. She glanced over at my room a couple of times, frowning and shaking her head as she spoke.

Not more than ten minutes had passed when the door opened and a tall, silver-haired man in a white doctor's coat marched in. I say marched because he was so obviously military. The minute he saw him, Shane leaped to his feet and saluted. I scowled; grabbing the seat of his pants and pulling him back down by me.

The doc just smiled and introduced himself. "Good afternoon, ma'am. Commander Thomas McNally, USN. I'm your physician while you're here. My nurse tells me there may have been a little misunderstanding?" He looked at my three unhappy guys and frowned. "These gentlemen are [b]**all** [/b] your significant other? That's what I was told."

Deciding to see how far I could push things, I lifted my chin proudly and snapped,

"Yes, they're all my lovers. You have a problem with it? And I want them all here. I was not only shot, Major; but repeatedly raped and I don't feel comfortable, safe without them around me. I can't sleep unless I know they are within arm's reach." I let a little tremor creep into my voice and a quiver to my lower lip, so he should think the bravery was only an act.

`His eyebrows shot up almost to his hairline. Harrumphing, he murmured, "I see." He looked around at the guys, questions he would probably never ask in his eyes. Shane blushed, Sean frowned and Xander grinned that beautiful Cheshire cat smile I loved. "Are you all related? You look enough alike to be brothers."

Shane stood again, but did not salute this time because I pinched his butt. He tried real hard not to jump and X snickered.

"Lt. Shane Wolf, sir. SEAL team Two, out of San Diego. This is Sean Vetter, DEA, Los Angeles. And this is Xander Cage, NSA, free lance." He waved a hand at each as he named them. Sean stood also and shook hands, but X only nodded as I had a tight grip on him and wasn't about to let go.

"Well, gentlemen, Lieutenant. I have instructions to allow you free access to the young lady as long as you make sure she gets her rest. I trust you will all agree to that? If you notice her tiring, you see to it that she sleeps. I would suggest you spell each other," he turned to me, "if that is agreeable to you?" When I scowled, he said, "You have to let them out to relieve themselves and eat."

"They can eat here. I don't want them away from me. Find a couple of more comfortable chairs. So they can sleep if they need to." I stared right at him. "Oh, and I don't want any more narcotics, Tylenol will do. And send someone to take this damn catheter out. It's irritating what's already sore."

Dr. McNally frowned, apparently not used to his patients giving him orders. Before he could object, I hissed at him,

"You **will** agree to that. If not, I'm outta here if I have to be carried out."

"Young lady, you are in no condition….'

"Go check with Gibbons, if you must. But get it done, sailor." I snarled. Sean snickered under his breath, turning his face away at the doctor's expression.

X laughed out loud, "I wouldn't argue with her, if I were you. She has a way of getting what she wants and she can be positively lethal if thwarted." Even Shane had a hard time keeping a straight face, covering his mouth with a hand. I could see the smile sparkling in his eyes, though.

"Now, I'm tired and I'm thirsty. Maybe you could have a drink sent in? Before you go away and let me rest." I let my head fall back onto the pillows and closed my eyes on a sigh.

Looking pissed, the doctor sarcastically asked, "Do you think it would be possible for me to do my job first?" When I opened my eyes and stared at him unhappily, he finished, "I have to examine you." I just sighed heavily in disgust and turned my face away.

"Whatever."

"Gentlemen, if you please?" He was trying to wave them out.

"No! They stay. Didn't you hear me before? I can't be alone; not now." I sounded a little hysterical, speeding up and shortening my breathing, eyes wide and scared-looking. I reached for the closest, at the moment, Shane. Three identical scowls over three deep, angry growls answered him.

"Okay. Relax, miss. They can stay. Calm down now. We don't want your blood pressure up. You could start to bleed again." Plugging his stethoscope into his ears, the doc did his thing as quickly and gently as he could.

He murmured softly to me, telling everything he was going to do before touching me. I guess he had treated a rape victim before. Just the same, I was sweating and trembling by the time he was finished, tears springing unbidden to my eyes. My throat closed and I bit my bruised lip to keep from sobbing out loud. My reaction surprised even me; I guess I wasn't as okay as I had thought. Unless it was all the drugs they had pumped me full of. My head still felt a little fuzzy.

"I'm sorry I had to upset you, Rue. I will send a nurse in to remove the catheter.

And we'll get you something to drink, too." He took my hand, surreptitiously checking my pulse as it quivered in his. I took a deep, shaky breath and tried to smile through the tears standing in my eyes.

Sniffling, I apologized, "I'm sorry I snapped at you, Doc. I'm not usually so bitchy."

He nodded, "You've been through a severe trauma, my dear. I can get someone for you to talk to, if you'd like."

I shook my head no. "I'm a licensed intimacy therapist, Doc. I know exactly what's wrong. It'll just take me a while to adjust to being on this side of the problem.

But I'll be okay. I only need a little distraction right now." I glanced around at my three big protectors and sighed. "And sleep."

"As you wish, Rue. I will see you again, tonight." He left quietly.

I did fall asleep very shortly, being truly exhausted. Waking for a few minutes, long enough to sip the cool, fruit-flavored drink that was brought by the same nurse that pulled the catheter; I wanted to go right back to sleep. X had slipped an arm under my neck, and I had a death grip on Sean's hand.

I felt sorry for the boys, they had gotten more than they expected when she flipped up my gown. Even the nurse was shocked, murmuring "Oh, my God! You poor little thing!" as she removed the catheter. I was pretty bruised up. She very carefully bathed me with warm cloths, hissing in anger when some came away with dried blood on them.

I was almost afraid to see the guys' faces. They were all furious, that much was obvious. Sean was all anger, Shane looked sick too, and X; I couldn't figure him out at first. Then I realized he was suffering almost as much as me; the pain in his eyes made me want to cry.

Glassy-eyed, I reached for him. "Oh, baby! Please don't look at me like that!"

He just shook his head no and backed away. I heard him whisper, almost to himself,

"I can't. You're hurt." He actually fled the room, going a short distance down the hall and leaning on the wall, his forehead against it. I watched him rub a hand across his eyes and then punch a hole right through the plaster with a roar of frustrated rage. Both the others were stunned into immobility for a moment. And everyone in the hall and at the nurses' station froze in shock.

Sean looked at Shane, then me. "You want me to talk to him?"

"You think it will help? I don't know what to do." I sobbed, "Please don't let him leave, Sean. Make him understand; I need him." He nodded, kissed me and went after X. Shane gazed at me with sad eyes.

"You okay, Red? I don't know what to say to you."

"Just come here and hold me, Shane. I need to be touched right now." I hiccupped. The tears spilled over and I couldn't stop them.

"Hush, baby. Shh, now." He sat on the edge of the bed and wrapped his arms around me, rocking me like a child. I admit it; I bawled like a baby, unable to stop myself. I knew intellectually that I needed the release, but I still fought it, trying not to be the apparently weak, (but normal), female. I was supposed to be tougher than that.

I couldn't hear the other two, though I could see them talking. Sean very serious, X still leaning against the wall and occasionally shaking his head. Until Sean suddenly raised his voice.

"You jackass! This is exactly what she doesn't need right now. Try thinking about somebody else's feelings. You reject her because you're feeling guilty and you're gonna lose her. Don't you understand this is exactly what she's afraid of? That you won't want her now?"

Xander's head whipped around and he screamed at Sean, "She won't want me! I left her; never should have left her." He glared at Sean, shoulders hunched and fists clenched. Then he just collapsed to his knees, face crumpling and he actually sobbed.

Sean knelt beside him, a hand on his shoulder, murmuring something I couldn't hear. But whatever it was, it brought X's head up, renewed hope in his eyes. He looked toward my room, then back at Sean. Sean nodded and squeezed his shoulder, then stood and pulled X to his feet.

They both came in, standing at the foot of the bed. Something unspoken passed between Sean and Shane. My big, sweet SEAL patted my back and pulled back a little. He reached over and handed me a tissue, tucking his head down so he could see my face.

I turned away, trying to hide; I was not a movie star weeper. My face got all blotchy and red and my nose ran. Gross. "Don't look. I must look awful."

He chuckled and kissed my hair. "You looked awful before you started to cry, baby. Haven't you seen the shiner you got?"

"What?"

"Yeah, half your face is blue and purple. It's an interesting look. Almost Mardi Gras-ish." Sean actually grinned at me.

"Wow! I'll have to get punched in the face more often if this is the result." I waved my hand at his smiling countenance. Of course, he immediately frowned.

I sighed, "Oh, well. It was nice while it lasted." He snorted and I got another small grin.

"Listen, Shane. I'm going out for a smoke. You need a breath of fresh air?"

"Sure, I could stretch my legs for a few. X, you keep an eye on her, okay? We'll be back soon." As they passed, Shane also put his hand on X's shoulder. From the door Sean swung back to ask, "You want anything? We'll be passing the commissary."

"Uh, yeah. They have Sobe? If not some other natural juice, or water. Thanks."

We stared at each other silently for several minutes after the others had left. Or I should say I stared. X couldn't seem to hold my gaze for more than a second or two at a time. He continued to stand uncomfortably at the foot of the bed, hands gripping the footboard as if it were all that was keeping him on his feet.

"Well, this awkward, isn't it?" I murmured. "Why don't you want to be near me? What did I do wrong?"

"That's not it at all! I don't deserve to be with you." He practically moaned.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I let you get hurt. I should never have left you. I thought you'd be okay. And if you got in trouble, you had Shane." He was getting glassy-eyed again, scowling; his head turned down and away from me.

"You can't blame yourself for this. I told you my job was dangerous." When he raised his head, frowning at me, I added, "And don't blame Shane, either. He did his job, getting the wife and son out. Coddling me wasn't part of it."

Tilting my head to one side, curious, I changed the subject. I knew it would be easier if we spoke of other things first. Give him time to relax and hopefully realize I still was interested in being with him.

"How did they get them out of there, anyway? And the trucks, too?" I waved at the empty chair beside me. "Tell me what you know. Maybe I'll be able to fall back to sleep. I'm so tired, but wound up, too." When he dropped into the chair, I rolled my head to look at him and held out my hand. "I love listening to you, X. The sound of your voice makes me feel relaxed, so safe." I figured if he thought he could do something for me, he might feel a little better himself.

He glanced at me, a sad little grimace and then a sigh signaling he was still pretty upset, but he did take my hand. Holding it so gently I had to look to be sure he was actually touching me.

"I'm not gonna break if you touch me, X. I need you to touch me; so I can heal. In here." I nodded down toward my chest. He scowled harder, still silent. I squeezed his hand, "Talk to me, love. Please."

"Okay." He sighed heavily. "From what Shane told me, he didn't have any problems with the evacuation. Stuffed the Missus and the kid in the Jeep and just made a run for it. Got them to the beach, the guys loaded them in a Zodiac and headed straight out to sea. I guess they got stuck on the ship 'til Gibbons called him back here."

"Mmm. How'd they get the trucks in and out?" I lay back on my pillows and closed my eyes, just enjoying the rumble of his voice.

"Shane said they had some kind of hidden, levered door that opened like a bridge. You know, the kind that opens a road so ships can pass through? It let them drive right onto that road up to the gate. You guys must have passed over it on the way in."

"Wow. I never saw anything, driving up."

"You drove? Poor Shane!" X actually chuckled. Giggling, I replied,

"Yeah, I thought the poor baby was gonna crap his pants." He glanced over at me and when I smiled a naughty little grin, his face suddenly lit up and he threw back his head and laughed out loud.

"You did it on purpose! Just to freak him!"

"I know; I'm a terrible person. But he's so much fun to tease, I can't help myself."

"He's alright. A little too gung-ho, but if he hangs around us long enough I think we could fix that."

"Oh, I think we've made a pretty good start on corrupting him already." I didn't look at X, just smiled secretively, with my eyes downcast. He stared at me, remembering our wild night, and his face went soft and sad. Swallowing hard, he started to say something and hesitated.

"Spit it out, Xander. What are you so afraid to ask me?" I gave him a serious, but curious face.

"How can you talk about… you know…"

"Sex?" I interrupted.

"Yeah." He turned away. "I thought you'd want to try and forget. That it would be last thing you'd want to be reminded of."

"That I wouldn't want to be touched; wouldn't want you near me?" His head came back up and he looked at me, the hurt in his face making my heart clench. "Just because you're a man? Or is it something else?" He swallowed hard again.

"You listen to me, Xander Cage, and you listen good. This was **not **your fault. I knew what the risks were going into this mission. I'll heal. It could have been worse. They didn't kill me." He dropped his head back to his lap. "Look at me! I'm not through."

He raised his eyes, a little pissed now, not liking being told what to do and being chastised. "Better. You wanna get pissed, that's good. Just make sure you direct it at the people who are really deserving of your anger. That's not you, and it's not Shane. In fact, much as I hate to say it; it's not even Gibbons. It **is** those slime we took down yesterday."

He gave me a little amused half smile. "Today is Sunday, Red. You slept through Saturday."

"Whatever. Stop trying to distract me. I'm still yelling at you." I sighed.

"X, love. Rape isn't about sex. It's anger; domination and control. Instilling fear and weakness in your victim. Making them helpless, hurting them makes the rapist feel stronger, more secure in themselves… kind of like the bully in school, only worse… much worse." The last came out a whisper, with a little hitch in my voice.

Xander's face screwed up in pain. "Shh. Don't talk about it, Sweetness."

"It's not going to go away if I ignore it, X. I have to talk about it, get it out of my system. And I'd much rather talk to you than some NSA shrink. I feel comfortable, safe with you. Do you understand? I need to feel safe right now. And even more important, I need to feel desirable… wanted." Sudden tears sprang to my eyes. "Do you still want me? Or am I too broken now? Defiled?"

"I… I don't know how I feel. Seeing you lying on the ground, bruised and bleeding, I just wanted to kill something. After I made sure you were okay."

I smiled, "Mmm. That's my caveman." He shook his head.

"But when I saw what they did to you, I felt sick. And I knew I couldn't fix it. Made me feel helpless, mad at myself, Shane, Gibbons; even you for letting it happen.

And I know you didn't." He exhaled heavily. "I'm so fucking confused. I want to fuck you senseless and I'm afraid to touch you. Afraid I'll hurt you. That you won't want me."

I laughed sadly. "Oh, love! That is so perfectly normal. Of course I want you.

I can't wait to lie under you again; have you drive me insane with pleasure. And you aren't going to hurt me; I know that." I pulled on his hand, "Come here, Xander. Kiss me."

"But, your face…"

"I don't care. I need you more. Now." He stood and leaned over me, one hand on the bed just above each of my shoulders. I tilted my head up, sliding my good arm around his neck and pulling him down.

The kiss started out very tentative, his lips closed, soft and hesitant on my mine.

I sighed, opening my mouth slightly, inviting more and holding him tightly. He pulled back a little, staring deep into my eyes. When I smiled, he answered with one of his own and took my mouth, kissing me as if he were trying to drown himself in the taste of me. One hand automatically slid down to cup a breast, making me give a little gasp and sigh.

The sound of clapping broke us apart. X whipped around to see his two mirror images standing just inside the door to my room. Both were grinning, Sean giving him a little nod of approval.

Shane shook his head, snorted and remarked, "You're insatiable, Cage."

I giggled. "Yes he is. Thank God!" Shane's brows shot up. "I've finally found a man who can keep up with me."

Shane looked at me, shocked. "You started this? But, I thought…"

"What? That I wouldn't be interested? I love him. I love all of you. I need to feel that you all want me, too. Especially right now."

"Oh. I…"

X growled, "Oh, shut up and come kiss her before you shove the other foot in your mouth." He moved back, making room and caught the can that Sean tossed him. I held out my arm to Shane, inviting him closer.

He walked over, his face alternating between frowning and a quizzical little smile.

It made me laugh, God he looked so cute when he was confused! When he got close enough to lean over me, he gently touched my jaw and whispered,

"This has to still hurt; I've been slugged enough times to know."

"Yes, it hurts. I don't care. I want to kiss you; to know you aren't afraid of me."

I whispered right back. "You're not gonna let X win this bet are you?" I winked at him.

He scowled, glancing at Xander, who just watched him, one brow lifted as if daring him. Brushing a lock of hair off my brow, he whispered,

"You are one tough woman; you know that? X is a lucky bastard. I hope he knows how lucky." And then he leaned on an elbow and kissed me gently on the forehead. Standing back up, he turned to Xander and said with a quirky little grimace that tried to be a smile, "You win this one, Cage. But if you don't treat her right, I will find you and beat the living shit outta you." Both of us looked at him, so surprised we couldn't think of a thing to say.

"Amen to that." Sean growled from his corner, grinning in understanding. He nodded at Shane, clapping him on the shoulder as he sauntered past. He stood beside me, just staring down at me for several seconds, before shaking his head.

"You confuse the hell out of me, Red. You are so unlike Stacy… and so like her. Tough as nails when you need to be, and so soft and vulnerable when you think nobody's gonna see." Swallowing hard, he sighed, "I know you're not what I need, but you have made me love you. I guess that's good. At least I know I still can; and that's what you wanted, isn't it?"

"Oh, Sean! Yes, yes it is. I love you, too. Come here, baby." I reached up to him and he came to me with a sad sigh.

"I shouldn't do this. It's torture. But I can't stop myself. You're irresistible."

He leaned down and kissed me softly and then more fiercely, moaning low in his throat.

It surprised and upset me. I hadn't realized he was still so needing of my attentions.

Before I could say anything, he leaned away and glared at X.

"What Shane said goes double for me, Xander. This little angel saved my life, brought me back from the living dead. You do anything to hurt her…"

"Okay, okay! I get it, you guys. I'll treat her like a princess. Don't worry."

X sat beside me, leaned back his chair and raised both hands to shoulder height. They both nodded and started to turn away.

"You're leaving, aren't you?" I cried. They both turned back, and I could see I was right by the looks on their faces. "Why so soon?"

Sean answered, "Got work, Beautiful. And neither of us have even debriefed, yet. The big dogs are getting antsy. Want answers. You know how it is." Shane just sighed and nodded agreement.

"My CO only let me go because Gibbons insisted. He wanted me back yesterday."

Xander grabbed my hand, rolling his head against the back of the chair to face me. "We're actually flying out of here in the morning, anyway, Sweetness. They're gonna fly you direct to Boulder. So as soon as you can go home, you'll be right there."

"And where will you be, X? Where are you off to?"

"Nowhere, baby. I'm gonna stay with you 'til you're back on your feet, at least. And we will have plenty of time to talk about what comes after. When you're stronger. 'Til then, I'm your maid, your nurse, whatever you want." He grinned, kissed my knuckles and closed his eyes. "Tired. Let's take a nap." I smiled at his sweet face and closed mine, too.

End


End file.
